POSIBLES ENGAÑOS
by Leviq
Summary: CAP 10..POR FIN! yukixshuichi..despues de 3 años su relacion se habia vuelto una bomba de tiempo que exploto cuando Ryo aparecio..¿el amor es para siempre?...Lema: si no los hacemos reir al menos una lagrima sacaremos!
1. EL COMIENZO DEL CAMBIO

POSIBLES ENGAÑOS  
  
CREADO POR: EL GRUPO "AngelES"  
  
CONFORMADO POR:  
  
Leviq,Lika-san Y rocio(nombre e e-mail por confirmarse  
  
NOTA: ESTE ES NUESTRO PRIMER FANFIC...ES LA UNION DE 3 FANFICS QUE CADA UNA COMENZO A ESCRIBIR...A SIDO UN DURO TRABAJO PERO AQUI ESTA "POSIBLES ENGAÑOS" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ...JAJAJA....LES ESPERAN MUCHAS SORPRESAs...JEJEJE  
  
POR AHORA SOLO YO (Leviq)..hare los comentarios, contestare y recibire sus dudas y quejas, y subire los cap...es que mis compañeras aun no se han inscrito a la pag de fanfiction....aunque si quieren les dare abajo sus e-mail por si acaso....  
  
bueno..sin mas rodeos aqui les va nuestra historia( O AL MENOS PARTE JEJEJE)...disfrutenla!!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
CAP.1  
  
EL COMIENZO DEL CAMBIO  
  
***  
  
Yuki dormía placidamente sobre su cama, la luz se reflejaba en su rostro el cual tenia unos mechones que se esparcían desordenadamente sobre sus mejillas y frente....  
  
Pero como siempre algo tan bello nunca dura mucho...  
  
Shuichi se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido...contemplo por un momento la imagen que se formaba ante él.....  
  
Pensó que aunque era un muy frío con él, Yuki era en realidad alguien muy dulce, simplemente no podía abrirse al mundo por que su pasado aun lo atormentaba , pero bueno así era "SU" Yuki  
  
...A decir verdad era una forma de darse esperanzas cada mañana..una especie de ¡NO TE PREOCUPES!.. ¡ALGÚN DÍA ROMPERÁS ESE MURO DE HIELO!.  
  
Si, Shuichi se había prometido que lo ayudaría a salir de esa oscuridad... aunque, en este tiempo había logrado algo?.....  
  
Sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza Shuichi sonrió y con sus fuerzas renovadas, miro el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche , allí vio que era hora de despertarlo, ese día era muy importante para él y no quería empezar arruinándoselo.  
  
SHUICHI:-YYY...UUU...KKK...III......despierta...es hora.(rozó con sus labios la oreja descubierta de yuki para luego darle un pequeño mordisco, produciendo que el rubio se exaltara y se sentara de un giro en la cama)  
  
YUKI:- BAKA!!! QUE PRETENDES, MATARME DE UN INFARTO!!! te he dicho que "DETESTO" que me despiertes de esa forma...---dijo con enojo.  
  
Shuichi simplemente se limitaba a sonreírle......  
  
(pasado el momento de enojo, Shuichi decidió hablar, se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacerle eso todas las mañanas y a cada momento que el rubio estuviera descuidado...simplemente le fascinaba y estaba seguro de que a yuki le gustaba pero no quería admitirlo....^ ^).  
  
SHUICHI: jejejejejej -Buenos días Yuki.  
  
(Yuki a secas respondió)  
  
YUKI:-Buenos días(mientras se sentaba mejor en la cama y prendía uno de sus cigarrillos.)  
  
(^_^ ¡Tampoco la rabia era tanta, para no responderle!)  
  
SHUICHI:-Parece que dormiste bien...(mientras decía eso se acerco a Yuki y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios... el cual fue roto por el mismo Shuichi, al recordar lo que había dejado en la cocina.)  
  
(al regresar traía en una bandeja con el desayuno del rubio...)  
  
(Viendo eso el rubio se pellizcó a sí mismo (disimuladamente), pensando que probablemente podría ser un sueño....o una pesadilla.)  
  
YUKI:-Que es eso?  
  
SHUICHI:-Tu desayuno.  
  
YUKI: hmn........-miraba incrédulo.  
  
YUKI:-Shuichi trae acá mi celular.  
  
SHUICHI:-Vas a llamar a alguien?  
  
YUKI:-No.  
  
SHUICHI:-Entonces?  
  
YUKI:-Por precaución, no valla a ser que eso sea toxico.—dijo señalando con desagrado la bandeja con la comida.  
  
(Shuichi empezó a hacer "buchecitos", (recordemos que todavía tenia la bandeja) con la boca y unas lágrimas pretendían salir.)  
  
(Yuki tomo la bandeja antes de que esparciera Shuichi todo su contenido en el suelo.)  
  
SHUICHI:-Yukiiiiiiiiiiiii............Eres malo Yuki, malo, malo, malo...  
  
(Yuki le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo...)  
  
YUKI:-Ven, dime que harás en todo el día-dijo.  
  
¡¡UN MOMENTO!!...... Shuichi lo vio con una mirada entre sorprendido y asustado.......¿acaso estará enfermo? –pensó......  
  
aunque en el fondo le alegraba que mostrara al menos un poco de interés hacia él.  
  
(Shuichi cerro los ojos, empezó a meditar y finalmente respondió...)  
  
SHUICHI:-Nada.  
  
YUKI:-¿¿¿!!! Nada ¡¡¡???--- ahora el enfermo era Shuichi (seguramente tenia fiebre....O_o)..no podía evitar verlo con sorpresa..iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero Shuichi lo interrumpió...  
  
SHUICHI:-Si, pero.... como alrededor de las 3:00 PM tengo que recoger algunos documentos para el nuevo disco que vamos a lanzar; ya sabes como es Seguchi-san, aunque nos dio vacaciones nos dijo que debíamos adelantar trabajo ya que pronto seria la gira promocional del disco( en realidad no fue la palabra "debíamos", sino "debes".... ..XP).......NO SE QUE CLASE DE VACACIONES SON ESAS!!-dijo, fingiéndose ofendido y haciendo sus tradicionales pucheros--- y con lo que me costo convencerlo........  
  
Es el colmo como nos haga trabajar aun en vacaciones...lo peor es que soy el único que de verdad VA trabajar toda las vacaciones, ya que Hiro se fue a Kyoto y no regresara en dos semanas y a Suguru lo abstuvo de hacer trabajo el hecho de que es él ...según Seguchi... es el "mas" responsable.........y me dio la tonta excusa que era por mis llegadas tarde a los ensayo.. es INJUSTOOOOOOO!!!!!---diciendo con ojos llorosos---..apuesto que es como una forma de vengarse...SI eso es, por pedirle vacaciones..... yo solo quería estar contigo Yuki es que.........  
  
YUKI: ¡¡SHUICHI, CALLATE!!----dijo molesto...definitivamente no fue buena idea preguntarle.  
  
SHUICHI:- Lo.. lo siento Yuki.—dijo con tristeza  
  
YUKI:-........  
  
SHUICHI:-Yu...Yu..Yuki..—tenia miedo de preguntar  
  
YUKI:-.....mmm.....(sin retirar los ojos de lo que parecía ser su desayuno.)  
  
Shuichi tomo eso como un ¡¡dime!!...no, mas bien como un.. ¿QUÉ?  
  
SHUICHI:- Pu...puedo acompañarte al lanzamiento de tu nuevo libro—dijo finalmente esperando una negativa de parte de Yuki.  
  
Yuki no dijo nada parecía que no le hubiera escuchado..... un silencio se apodero del lugar....Shuichi empezaba asustarse por la posible respuesta de su koibito...no era que le gustara ese tipo de eventos ...la verdad le resultaba de lo mas aburrido, rutinario y sin contar que no le agradaba para nada las "miraditas" que le lanzaban a Yuki sus lectoras aunque este no prestaba atención a esas miradas...  
  
Pero por alguna razón quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con Yuki.... un sentimiento lo embargaba desde hace un tiempo atrás..como una especie de presentimiento ...como si Yuki se fuera a alejar de su lado, como si algo estuviera mal....ahora mas que nunca sentía que debía estar cerca de él .. por eso había pedido las vacaciones....  
  
De repente las palabras de Yuki lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.....  
  
YUKI:- A las 2:00 PM es el lanzamiento ---dijo serio y mirando a Shuichi.......  
  
El silencio se volvió a apoderar de el lugar...¿como debía interpretar eso?—se preguntaba Shuichi.....  
  
YUKI:- Que esperas—dijo volviendo su mirada a la bandeja con comida  
  
Shuichi no cabía en su alegría y comenzó a saltar por todo el lugar, gritando-YUKIIIIIIII- ...de repente se detuvo y miro el reloj eran las 12:30 pero si quería estar listo debía comenzar a arreglarse, tenia muchas cosas que hacer....a si que se encamino al baño pero antes se dirigió hacia Yuki...se acerco y:  
  
SHUICHI:-Gracias – sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios... pero cuando retomaba su ruta hacia el baño la voz de Yuki lo detuvo...  
  
YUKI:-Que es esto?(señalando una cosa café tirando a marrón)  
  
SHUICHI:-EH?......Ahh!!... eso es pan tostado.-dijo sonriendo.  
  
YUKI:-hmnnn.(Haciendo otra mueca.)  
  
Shuichi siguió su camino hacia el baño y cuando se cerro la puerta, Yuki miro la bandeja que se disponía a comer y con el cubierto en la mano, dio un vistazo rápido a su celular.  
  
- Al menos esta cosa no me matara—pensó segundos antes de llevarse el cubierto a la boca, aferrándose con la otra mano fuertemente a su celular.  
  
45 min. mas tarde...  
  
Shuichi estaba listo llevaba puesto un Jean negro ajustado a su cuerpo, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sin abrochar y una chaqueta del mismo color del Jean.  
  
Una ves que se había arreglado, se dirigió hacia la cocina para arreglarla un poco, mientras el rubio se encontraba en el baño......  
  
Yuki salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura. Observo un poco extrañado la cama, la cual tenia sobre ella una camisa roja, un pantalón negro y medias del mismo color...(obviamente también estaba sobre la cama la ropa interior ^_^¡) por fin Shuichi había dado en el punto de los gustos del rubio, bueno eso era mejor que vestirse con una camisa de florecitas o de muñequitos que tenia su loco amante.  
  
No muy lejos de allí el pelirosa observaba detenidamente la escena...  
  
SHUICHI:-Parece que lo que sugirió Hiro salió bien, aunque yo hubiera preferido una con una carita feliz—pensó, esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
Yuki ya vestido, busco su abrigo para completar el atuendo...  
  
YUKI:-Comeremos fuera......--le dijo a Shuichi, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su estomago, Si Yuki comía otro plato preparado por Shuichi acabaría internado en el hospital.(...QUE EXAGERADO, NO COCINA TAN MAL!!!...QUE MALO )  
  
SHUICHI:-BIEN!!-- (Le grito desde unos pasos del cuarto del escritor); al echar a correr, se tropezó fuertemente con el rubio quedando uno encima del otro...  
  
YUKI:-No eres mas BAKA¡¡¡¡porque tu cerebro no te da para mas, no es cierto?  
  
SHUICHI:-Lo siento Yuki es que salí rápido para verte...  
  
YUKI:- Vivimos en un departamento y no tienes que estar corriendo por todos lados como un loco...-una mirada de fastidio se poso en la cara del rubio.  
  
Se levanto sin mirar a Shuichi y se dirigió a sala para tranquilizarse...  
  
Shuichi se sintió mal, lo que tanto había tratado de evitar—hacer enfadar a su koibito-- lo había logrado.  
  
(Un chico triste se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba Yuki fumando y con los ojos cerrados.)  
  
SHUICHI:-Yuki perdóname...—dijo  
  
YUKI:-No molestes ahora.  
  
(Shuichi se arrodillo ante él, con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo)  
  
YUKI:-Que haces?  
  
SHUICHI:-Estar en silencio.  
  
YUKI:-No, que haces de rodillas; Te vas a ensuciar la ropa.....  
  
Shuichi se levanto —deja de hacer tonterías quieres?—dijo Yuki aun enfadado..  
  
Shu-chan simplemente bajo la cabeza y susurro un... -lo siento-..  
  
Mientras Shuichi salía de la sala, Yuki se quedo pensativo.....—algo no esta bien---pensó... no era la primera ves que le hablaba así, pero.......  
  
YUKI:-Shuichi...---dijo levantándose del sillón..  
  
SHUICHI:-Si...(paro en seco si voltear a verlo)  
  
YUKI:-Ven...---Yuki estaba un poco confundido, pero aun así.....  
  
dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero, se puso en frente de Shuichi y acaricio su frente del otro para divisar si tenia algún marca por el golpe ,luego su mano bajo un poco mas hasta acariciar su mejilla..entonces...  
  
YUKI:-Estas bien?—dijo serio  
  
SHUICHI:-S-si....... y tu?..... Cómo estas?---se sonrojo un poco por la acción de Yuki..... se sentía feliz  
  
YUKI:-Otros días he estado mejor.-dijo sonriéndole.  
  
SHUICHI:-Yuki !!!!!!  
  
YUKI:-Ya, tranquilo estoy bien.  
  
(Yuki levanto su muñeca para ver que hora era)  
  
YUKI:-Es mejor que nos vallamos ya, cuando termine de firmar autógrafos iremos a comer.................. y quien sabe tal ves tengamos un tiempo para los dos...—esto ultimo lo susurro en su oído y luego se dirigió hacia la salida......  
  
SHUICHI:-Bien---sonrió, un pequeño rubor se poso en sus mejillas y se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su Yuki.  
  
La pareja se encontraba en el auto rumbo a dicho evento.... pero al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar después de tan conmovedora escena, no se habían dicho nada..........los dos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos, Shuichi mirando por la ventanilla y Yuki mirando fijamente la carretera.  
  
El silencio reinaba a su alrededor...últimamente, (mas exactamente desde la ultima pelea hacia como 3 semanas) esos momentos de silencio se hacían mas frecuentes....  
  
Definitivamente algo andaba mal..desde hacia unos meses sus peleas y huidas de Shuichi se hacían mas frecuentes (mas de lo normal)...y aunque parecía que su vida juntos seguía igual ante lo ojos de los demás, ellos (en especial Shuichi) no dejaban de pensar que las cosas no eran tan normales....  
  
Yuki también lo sabia, sobre todo el hecho de que Shuichi ya no parecía el mismo, pero no le prestaba mucha atención,  
  
Siempre se escudaba diciéndose que eran imaginaciones suyas y (su favorito)...  
  
--El estar tanto tiempo con ese baka esta empezando a afectarme la cabeza—  
  
Algo parecido pasaba por la mente de Shuichi y esto, a diferencia del rubio no podía olvidarlo...... últimamente los insultos de su koibito lo afectaban mas que en un comienzo (uno piensa que después de un tiempo se iba a acostumbrar pero no era así....-_-) ..  
  
se sentía triste la mayor parte del día y aunque Yuki no lo sabia, había noches en que se iba a la cama llorando sin saber por qué; él se sentía desanimado, pero trataba de que la gente ni Yuki se dieran cuenta y parece que lo lograba.....lo único que lo hacia sonreír sinceramente eran esas muestras de cariño por parte de Yuki, que aunque sabia que eran inconscientes, le daban fuerzas para seguir...  
  
Pero, sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos.....  
  
YUKI:---Shuichi abre la cajuela.....hay un regalo para ti--- dijo sin mirarlo.  
  
SHUICHI:...Un.... regalo?—sorprendido obedeció y allí encontró un pequeño paquete bellamente decorado.  
  
---Esto..es para mi?—dijo, aun incrédulo y con el paquete en las manos..  
  
YUKI:--Si—decía sin mirarlo aun..  
  
Shuichi reía muy contento, esta clase de cosas siempre le levantaba los ánimos...  
  
Así que poniendo una de sus mejores caras y con los ojos grandes y brillantes le dijo:  
  
SHUICHI:- Que es?  
  
YUKI:-Velo tu mismo...-dijo.  
  
SHUICHI:-Esto es un...—dijo sorprendido cuando abrió el paquete .  
  
YUKI:-¿Qué? ............BAKA!! acaso no sabes lo que es--  
  
SHUICHI:-Yuki!!! Claro que se lo que es!!,.......... es un celular. Pero, para que?-dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.  
  
YUKI:-Para que me llames, y poder saber en donde puedes estar.- dijo con una sonrisa que trato de ocultar..  
  
SHUICHI:-AHHH, gracias.  
  
Shuichi cogió su regalo y lo apretó contra su pecho; pero de repente se puso serio...Yuki se dio cuenta de aquello y esa actitud lo sorprendió..  
  
Shu-chan volvió a mirar a Yuki a los ojos, con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados le dijo:  
  
SHUICHI: --Yuki......... te quiero—  
  
Yuki lo miro por un momento...le sorprendió el cambio de actitud pero mucho mas la forma en que se lo dijo, como si tratara de hacerle entender algo... aun así, por alguna razón esas palabras lo hicieron sentirse mejor...mucho mejor......  
  
Yuki volvió a mirar hacia delante sin cambiar de expresión su rostro.  
  
YUKI:--...Ya lo sé..--- le dijo.  
  
Aquella pareja siguió su camino sin decirse nada mas, no lo necesitaban....sus corazones estaban mas tranquilos....  
  
Al llegar al sitio del lanzamiento pudieron observar que estaba repleto, no le cabía un alma mas!!!...  
  
Estacionando el carro... YUKI: éste será un día largo...-_-! –pensó, pero sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.  
  
Un cordón de seguridad junto con algunos policías, fueron de mucha utilidad para poder que el famoso escritor junto con el bello cantante pudieran hacer su ingreso en el sitio destinado.  
  
Una vez Eiri acabo con todo el prologo de su nuevo libro, se dio inicio a lo que Shuichi detestaba, ver a su Yuki autografiar los libros para sus fans y además recibir propuestas un poco indecentes por parte de las enloquecidas admiradoras.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
45 min. Mas tarde........  
  
SHUICHI:-No puedo soportar más!!!.......esto es muy aburrido!!(dijo por lo bajo)(a la vez que vio la hora) –Oh, faltan 15 minutos para las 3:00 PM.  
  
Shu-chan se acerco a Yuki por detrás y.........  
  
SHUICHI: -Yuki tengo que irme nos vemos mas tarde--- dijo en voz baja.  
  
YUKI: -hmn..... ---fue lo único que dijo, estaba ocupado firmando uno de los libros que le acerco una mujer de no mas de 22 años......  
  
Shuichi observo a la mujer, era increíble la forma tan descarada como le coqueteaba a SU Yuki, no pudo evitar mirarla con rabia, aunque el rubio no le prestaba la mínima atención a aquella mujer mas de lo que era necesario, no dejaba de molestarle, en ese momento deseaba tomar al rubio y darle un gran beso delante de todos para que esa mujer y todas esas fans se dieran cuenta de que SU Yuki tenia dueño; pero, por supuesto no podía ya que Yuki se enfadaría con él.......  
  
Yuki con un seco –Gracias por leerlo- y una falsa sonrisa, entrego el libro a la mujer , esperando a la siguiente...  
  
La mujer le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, ante lo cual el rubio no se inmuto, pero un joven pelirosa que se encontraba a su lado esa acción le hirvió la sangre, la mujer se dio cuenta de la forma como la miraba el cantante, aumento su sonrisa y observando a Shuichi se alejo, con la actitud de esa mujer frunció mas el ceño y observo y vigilo detenidamente a aquélla mujer hasta que se alejo.....  
  
--Será mejor que regrese rápido—pensó, no le iba a dar la oportunidad a NADIE para que se le acercara demasiado a SU Yuki.  
  
Así que se retiro del sitio dejando a su escritor abarrotado de fans.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Yuki se encontraba aun atendiendo la fila que seguía aumentando ,cada vez mas y mas mujeres ( y uno que otro hombre..... ^^)le pedían su autógrafo, había pasado 20 min. desde que se fue Shuichi.  
  
Yuki trataba a todos sus lectores por igual, era como un robot programado: los aceptaba con una extraña sonrisa, luego preguntaba el nombre, lo firmaba y junto con otra falsa sonrisa decía su tradicional "gracias por leerlo"... --De esa forma me los saco de encima--pensó....la verdad no le hacia gracia estar sentado horas firmando libros y oyendo uno que otro "comentario" que salía de sus lectores...  
  
Pero de pronto algo dejo de ser normal, de la fila se acerco un misterioso hombre de no mas de 29 años, le acerco su libro para que pudiera firmarlo, fue todo tan extraño ese hombre tenia algo en su mirada, algo así como un poder, algo que lo perturbaba...  
  
-A nombre de quien firmo el libro- Sin importar lo extraño que se sintiera Yuki no cambiaba su singular forma de hablar tan fría y misteriosa como siempre.  
  
-A mi nombre por favor....Para Ryo Ueda- aquel sujeto mantenía esa misteriosa mirada solo que esta vez la acompaño por una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Tome y gracias por leer mi libro.  
  
-De nada joven... joven Yuki Eiri no se preocupe, pronto nos veremos- la ultima frase la dijo mientras se alejaba  
  
Yuki se sorprendió aunque fue por un momento, no podía creer que ese hombre supiera el deseo de volver a verlo..... ¡!!¿de volver a verlo?!!!.... pero, que estaba diciendo ni siquiera lo conocía!!!!!......que extraño poder guardaba aquel sujeto.  
  
Saco rápidamente ese pensamiento de su mente y continuo con su trabajo..........  
  
Shuichi había llegado a N.G Records y se dirigía hacia la oficina de Tohma Seguchi.....este le había dejado una copia de las llaves de su oficina, entro y rápidamente procedió a buscar los dichosos papeles.....una ves los diviso, los tomo y salió de la oficina; una ves la cerro fue al ascensor y mientras bajaba comenzó a revisar los documentos; entre los papeles había una carta en la que le daba instrucciones de lo que debía hacer, cosas como que debía escribir la canción central del disco o que canciones debía corregir, casi toda la carta decía cosas como por el estilo.... excepto el final en el que decía :—Felices vacaciones Shindou-kun!! ----  
  
Esto no le hizo ninguna gracia........  
  
—ES EL COLMO, NI SIQUIERA ME ENTREGO ESTO PERSONALMENTE!!---dijo enfadado......-Seguramente él si se lo debe estar pasando de lo lindo—pensaba.  
  
Y con un largo suspiro de resignación salió del ascensor y mientras salía del edificio recordó que Yuki aun se encontraba dando autógrafos...  
  
-Será mejor que REGRESE—dijo molesto recordando a los fans de Yuki.  
  
Así que salió a toda marcha en busca de su koibito, sin fijarse que una silueta lo observaba detenidamente...... esbozando una sonrisa.......  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
-Ese hombre...- Pensaba Yuki, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza... desde el momento que avanzo hacia el... fue como si todo se distorsionara, lo que mas llamo su atención fueron sus ojos... esos ojos de un negro resplandeciente, pero eso no era todo, todo su ser estaba rodeado de un atrayente misterio. Nunca le había sucedido algo parecido... bueno cuando conoció a Shuichi también sintió algo muy extraño, lo que mas le había impactado de shu-chan habían sido sus ojos los cuales creyó irreales, hermosos y brillantes; pero esta vez era diferente... no era el mismo sentimiento... y lo peor es que lo ultimo que le dijo le rondaba en la mente una y otra ves ... " no se preocupe que pronto nos veremos" por que le había dicho eso y lo peor de todo por que le importaba tanto esas palabras... -DIABLOS!!- mascullo por lo bajo... POR QUE TENIA ESAS IDEAS, él no quería volver a verlo... o si?.  
  
---Di..disculpe, se encuentra bien Eiri-san—pregunto una joven que se encontraba frente al rubio con un leve sonrojo en el rostro esperando que le firmara su ejemplar...había estado tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de donde estaba.  
  
Yuki no contesto, se limito a tomar el libro, lo firmo y se dirigió al dueño del lugar;  
  
le dijo que no podía seguir......AH, y que si tenia algún problema que llamara a su editora...(que civilizado....-_-!!).  
  
sin esperar respuesta tomo su abrigo y ante la mirada atónita del dueño y de sus fans salió del edificio.....  
  
Una ves en el auto tomo el celular y marco........  
  
Shuichi caminaba por la calle en dirección a donde se encontraba Yuki, mientras seguía el trayecto no pudo evitar sacar el regalo que su koibito le había dado...se había sentido feliz cuando se lo entrego, pero..............,  
  
Él dependía tanto de aquellos detalles; si, era cierto que se sentía deprimido sobre todo desde la ultima pelea que habían tenido, desde entonces como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo los dos se comportaban lo mejor posible para que no volviera suceder.... Shuichi se aseguraba de no molestar tanto a el rubio y Yuki........ al menos a Shuichi le daba la impresión de que trataba de no enfadarse tanto con él; debería sentirse rebosante de dicha no es verdad?.... acaso no había deseado esto siempre?..que su Yuki le diera alguna esperanza........entonces por que no estaba del todo convencido..por que se sentía así entonces?...por que se sentía al borde de un precipicio?..................  
  
"Por que simplemente ya no le crees"—oyó decirle una voz extraña en su interior, Shuichi se estremeció con esto....... acaso era eso, no le creía?......no creía en sus intenciones.......ya no creía en su Yuki?......  
  
—No eso es imposible, yo lo amo---se decía--...........  
  
"Pero ese amor te hace daño" –volvió a decir la voz.......  
  
--NO, yo le creo, se que todo estará bien ahora, él... quiere cambiar—dijo shu-chan con desesperación..........  
  
--"Estas seguro shu-chan, ni si quiera tu lo crees"---  
  
--YA BASTA—grito shu-chan en su interior.--.............  
  
--"Él te hace daño y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que ya no quede mas, hasta que tu alma muera".--................  
  
—CALLATE, ESO NO ES VERDAD—dijo Shuichi con los ojos a punto de llorar.....  
  
—"Claro que lo es y lo sabes, no quieres admitirlo, ese amor no te permite ver la realidad, solo te haces daño.......ese hombre no te ama, NUNCA LO HARA"—dijo con fervor esa voz....  
  
—BASTAA!!—grito Shuichi con lagrimas en los ojos....---Eso no es verdad, Yuki me quiere—dijo casi en un susurro...........  
  
--"Entonces dime shu-chan, alguna ves te dijo te amo"—dijo por ultimo la voz......  
  
Shuichi no dijo nada solo se quedo hay observando el suelo, la voz en su mente no hablaba mas y esas palabras le retumbaban en su cabeza....-- Alguna ves te dijo te amo"--........es cierto tres años y nunca le oyó decir esas palabras, shu-chan se lo decía prácticamente cada día pero él.....  
  
Al principio no le importaba porque tenia la seguridad de que así era o así seria.........ahora ya no sabia que pensar....acaso podía ser cierto?..es por eso que estaba tan preocupado?.........  
  
--No, es mentira...—dijo secándose las lagrimas..  
  
--Tal ves no lo ha dicho pero estoy seguro que lo hará, después de todo......—dijo devolviendo las imágenes de esta mañana--.........me lo esta demostrando.  
  
Así, se negó a pensar mas en esa voz que solo decía mentiras y con una gran sonrisa se disponía a guardar el celular; entonces, de repente sonó el timbre del celular asustando a Shuichi....  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!---se oyó en todo la calle, con el susto shu-chan había lanzado el celular al aire , pero con una gran cantidad de maromas logro atraparlo justo a tiempo antes de que impactara contra el suelo....  
  
---uffff—suspiro Shuichi,  
  
Shu-chan levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era visto, con el escándalo que había formado hizo que mas de un peatón lo volviera a mirar; las personas lo miraban como si fuera un demente que se había escapado de un manicomio sobre todo cuando vieron a Shuichi hacer tantos malabares tratando de alcanzar el celular.  
  
--jejejejej— sonrió nervioso debido a esas miradas .  
  
Entonces salió corriendo muerto de la vergüenza; una ves un poco alejado de ese lugar contesto el teléfono, afortunadamente no había dejado de sonar..  
  
SHUICHI: -Hola-  
  
YUKI:--A que horas pensabas contestar..---dijo Yuki molesto por la demora de Shuichi.  
  
SHUICHI: -- Lo siento es que......me pasaron muchas cosas—dijo algo nervioso por lo sucedido.  
  
YUKI:--¿En donde estas?—  
  
SHUICHI:--Estoy a unas calles de N.G Records, ya me dirigía hacia el lanza....—no pudo terminar.  
  
YUKI:--Olvídalo, nos vemos en el Sea Blue Restaurant......sabes donde queda?—  
  
SHUICHI:--¿Eh?...ah, si.......se donde queda, pero...ya terminaste? Creí que faltaba al menos como una hora para que terminaras?.  
  
YUKI:--Si, pero decidí salir mas temprano.......nos vemos allí, adiós—  
  
SHUICHI:--Si, adiós Yuki—dijo mientras colgaba  
  
Shuichi se quedo mirando el teléfono........-Que raro—pensó shu-chan, era extraño que el rubio hiciera eso.....—Bueno al menos no tendré que preocuparme mas por "aquellas" personas—dijo Shuichi mientras recordaba a las personas con las que había dejado a su koibito.......  
  
--Si, a aquellas(o) busca maridos-ricos- apuestos y uno que otra(o) rompe hogares .. (son mas, pero estas estos son los mas numerosos.....^o^)—decía Shuichi mientras se dirigía al lugar que Yuki le había indicado.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. CONFUSOS PENSAMIENTOS

CAP.2  
  
CONFUSOS PENSAMIENTOS  
  
***  
  
Shuichi se encontraba en el baño, se estaba dando una larga ducha, habían pasado 2 días desde el lanzamiento y la relación con Yuki iba bien, en realidad como siempre; shu-chan ya había finalizado con el trabajo que le encargo tohma y ahora podía pasar mas tiempo con Yuki...(lo que hace una buena motivación.... ^^), lo único extraño es que a veces parecía que Yuki estaba distraído...algo.. pensativo.  
  
Mientras el rubio se encontraba en la sala leyendo el periódico y fumando un cigarrillo..(que feo vicio; OH!! ,cáncer alguien quiere hacer cita contigo..... ), de repente alguien toco la puerta, Yuki molesto se levanto a ver quien era el sujeto que interrumpía sus momentos de paz (recuerden que shu-chan estaba en el baño.... ^^).  
  
Abrió la puerta, allí se encontró a un sujeto con un ramo de rosas blancas.  
  
YUKI: --Que desea--dijo serio...cuando diviso el ramo pensó—Seguramente son para ese baka—  
  
REPARTIDOR: Disculpe, aquí vive el señor Yuki Eiri..—  
  
YUKI: -Si soy yo—dijo  
  
REPARTIDOR: --Esto es para usted—dijo entregándole el ramo..—Podría firmarme aquí—dijo .  
  
YUKI:-Si- dijo firmando, estaba sorprendido pero no lo iba a demostrar.  
  
REPARTIDOR:--Muchas gracias—dijo saliendo del lugar.  
  
Yuki cerro la puerta y luego vio el ramo que llevaba en las manos......—Seguramente es un regalo de alguna tonta admiradora—pensó molesto, no le gustaba que sus fans le enviaran cosas......-Como demonios consiguieron mi dirección- dijo mientras se llevaba las flores para arrojarlas al bote de la basura.  
  
Entonces vio una pequeña nota que llevaba el arreglo, lo tomo y comenzó a leer, se sorprendió por lo que decía:  
  
"Espero que no se halla olvidado de mi joven Yuki Eiri, porque yo no lo he olvidado..........  
  
Le envió estas rosas para desearle suerte por su nuevo libro y como conmemoración a nuestro encuentro, espero que no este molesto por mi atrevimiento.  
  
Pronto nos volveremos a ver, se lo prometo."  
  
Atte: Ryo Ueda.........  
  
Yuki estaba sorprendido, era el hombre del lanzamiento, pero como se había enterado de su dirección y por que le había dicho que se volverían a ver?—se preguntaba Yuki.........¿Qué es lo que quiere ese sujeto?—esas preguntas rondaban la mente del rubio, sin darse cuenta estaba esperando y deseando que ese encuentro sucediera pronto............  
  
Shu-chan salió del baño y se dirigió a vestirse, se puso una camisa negra sin mangas y un Jean desgastado azul; salió de la habitación en busca de Yuki mientras se secaba el cabello, fue a la sala pero no lo vio y cuando se dirigía al estudio diviso sobre la mesa un florero con rosas blancas.......le pareció algo extraño, ahora que recordaba había oído el timbre de la puerta mientras estaba bañándose.........shu-chan se dejo de secar y puso la toalla alrededor de su cuello; se acerco a las rosas y la olfateo..........-Que bonitas serán para mi—dijo, entonces oyó un sonido familiar para él, el tipeo de un ordenador, seguramente Yuki se encontraba escribiendo una nueva novela......  
  
Shu-chan se acerco al lugar de donde provenía el sonido y entro, allí se encontraba el rubio concentrado escribiendo en su ordenador.......  
  
SHUICHI: --Yuki--  
  
YUKI: --hmn—  
  
SHUICHI:--¿Quien trajo esas flores?—  
  
YUKI: --Un repartidor—dijo sin dejar de escribir y de observar la pantalla de su ordenador  
  
SHUICHI:--Son para mi —dijo esbozando una sonrisa, seguramente era de algún admirador, aunque se preguntaba como habían conseguido su dirección, siempre los regalos y cartas de sus fans llegaban a N.G Records y era revisados por K antes de entregárselo porque según él podían tener alguna bomba algo por el estilo ( MENTIRA!!!!! es que K es un chismoso y seguramente se queda con alguno que otro regalo ...........y alguna que otra bomba....O_o) , además él se aseguraba de que nadie supiera ni la dirección ni el teléfono de los integrantes de la banda, y hasta ahora ningún fan había logrado conseguir evadir los métodos de seguridad de K.........hasta ahora.  
  
YUKI: --...No...—por un segundo solo por Un segundo había dejado de escribir... ^^!.  
  
SHUICHI: --¿¿!! NO !!??— se sorprendió......--Entonces para quien.....¡eh!, s-son para Yuki—pensó.  
  
--E-entonces son para ti?- pregunto extrañado.  
  
YUKI: ...mmm..—(traduciendo.........resultado: si.......).  
  
SHUICHI:-..........- se quedo callado por unos momentos pero su cara no expresaba nada.  
  
Yuki lo miro por un momento a shu-chan y luego volvió su vista a la pantalla....esperaba que le dijera algo pero solo estaba hay parado, parecía estar pensando en algo.......—Acaso le molesto—pensó mientras escribía.....ni siquiera sabia por que había puesto esas flores en el florero y no las había botado.( la nota la arrojo, no la iba a dejar por ahí....XP)  
  
De repente Shuichi miro a Yuki con una gran sonrisa.  
  
SHUICHI:-Son muy bonitas, te lo mando uno de tus admiradores, no es verdad?-dijo sonriendo.  
  
YUKI:-........-no dijo nada siguió escribiendo ...–Con que un admirador,..acaso eso era ese sujeto?-pensó Yuki.  
  
SHUICHI:-Uhmmm, como habrá conseguido ubicarte?, tal ves contrato un detective privado....como en las películas, cuanto le habrá costado?, tal ves te ha seguido por semanas ,hasta meses y ahora ya sabe hasta el tipo de SHAMPOO que utilizas!!! ( no crean que es exageración, si es fan...se averiguan hasta cuantas veces va al baño.... O_o)..... –Ya decía yo que ese auto del repartidor de pizza pasaba demasiado tiempo enfrente de la casa de la vecina....-dijo mientras veía por la ventana con una cara de !!"miren Soy El Sherlock Holmes Del Siglo XXI"¡¡¡,( shu-chan mas bien no será por otra cosa..tal vez a la vecina le gusta MUCHO la pizza... ..XP)......justo en ese momento el auto arranco a toda velocidad....( ..sin comentarios.... O_o), LO SABIA!!-grito shu-chan....-seguramente es una de esas admiradoras que tienen su cuarto tapizado con fotos tuyas, con altares y toda esas cosas..-..-Uhm, no es mala idea—pensó shu-chan-...(...sin comentarios.. XP)...  
  
Después shu-chan sintió un escalofrío.......—Uhhhh, si yo viera algo así con fotos mías me moriría de miedo..es escalofriante!!--....( no creo que falte el tuyo shu-chan... en algún lugar habrá alguno..... ), --Será que habrán cámaras escondidas, micrófonos ocultos?—decía mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.......—Aunque no creo que hayan grabado gran cosa sobre ti como te la pasas casi siempre en el ordenador, mas bien es una toma aburridaaa—decía fingiendo una cara decepcionada, mientras saludaba y decía ¡hola! a una escultura en forma de gato que había en una estante........—Espero que así no sean mis admiradoras—dijo con cara preocupada..(que inocente..--__--!!)...-Nee, Yuki no crees que....—no pudo terminar su frase, Yuki lo miraba con esa "mirada", esa con la que quisiera matar a medio mundo....XP.  
  
Yuki había parado de escribir por todo ese parloteo de Shuichi, ...-Gracias a todas esas tonterías que dijo ese baka no he podido concentrarme—pensó...(MENTIRAAA!!!, la verdad es que le había parecido gracioso y un poco espeluznante lo que había dicho shu-chan, hasta había esbozado una sonrisa en cierto momento, pero claro el no lo iba admitir..).  
  
YUKI:-Ya terminaste- dijo molesto  
  
SHUICHI:--......¿eh?,........ ah s-si, jejejee- dijo nervioso.  
  
Yuki lo seguía mirando con esa "mirada", entonces shu-chan observo como Yuki estaba a punto decirle(o gritarle) algo, y de pronto fue iluminado....  
  
Rin Ring Ring Rin Ring .............-sonó el teléfono.  
  
SHUICHI:--...Gracias..—murmuraba viendo al techo.......—Voy a contestar el teléfono!!!—dijo mientras salía a atender a quien fuera su salvador.  
  
Yuki observo como Shuichi salía a toda prisa salvándose de él; suspiro y de repente observo algo en la pared, se levanto y se dirigió al estante que se encontraba frente a él, una ves allí observo algo detenidamente.......  
  
Yuki frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su escritorio a continuar con su trabajo, no sin antes voltear "cierta" figura de cerámica en forma de gato el cual tenia un brillo sospechoso ......  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
SHUICHI: --Siiiiiii no te preocupes........, ah y no te olvides de traerme un recuerdo, .....adiós Hiro---dijo shu-chan mientras colgaba, Hiro había llamado a shu-chan para preguntarle como iban las cosas con el rubio, él recordaba que tan solo unas semanas a tras shu-chan había ido a su casa llorando....no es que fuera extraña esa escena para él, pero estaba muy preocupado porqué desde entonces había percibido un extraño semblante en Shuichi, aunque no se lo pregunto directamente a shu-chan con el tono de voz con que le hablo lo dejo mas tranquilo........al menos eso creía Hiro.  
  
Una ves que Shuichi colgó dio un largo suspiro, su expresión alegre había cambiado en cuestión de segundos a una mas seria mientras observaba el florero con las rosas de Yuki, (shu-chan se había vuelto muy bueno ocultando sus emociones y la confirmación de esto eran Hiro y Yuki)la verdad es que sí le había afectado toda esta situación pero no quiso mostrarlo ante el rubio......  
  
—solo hubiera ocasionado otra pelea—pensó Shuichi..., no le afectaba el hecho de que hubiera recibido un regalo, al fin y al cabo él los recibía todo el tiempo, era algo común; lo que en verdad le dolió fue la actitud del rubio, Yuki siempre decía que odiaba que sus fans le dieran presentes, es mas, muchos de los que recibía los arrojaba al bote de la basura, desde flores, cartas, hasta objetos bastantes costosos todos los botaba o los regalaba al primero que veía en la calle ; eso hacia pensar a shu-chan de que no era un simple admirador y que le había agradado bastante aquel detalle.....tal ves eso explicaba el extraño comportamiento del rubio desde hace unos días.., shu-chan voltio a ver a la puerta semiabierta del estudio, podía oír a Yuki escribiendo, se acerco un poco para observar a Yuki, así se quedo observando detenidamente al rubio por un rato con una tristeza evidente en sus ojos...  
  
--....¿Yuki....quién es? ....—murmuro por lo bajo shu-chan mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá para ver televisión.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Yuki se encontraba en su auto, se dirigía a cumplir una cita con su editora, ayer en la tarde había recibido una llamada suya para hablar sobre los resultados del lanzamiento y para hablarle algo sobre un socio o al menos eso fue lo que alcanzo a oír.......  
  
la verdad es que cuando llamo y después de que dijo: -a las 4:00-, el rubio colgó sin dejarle decir nada mas así que oyó a medias lo que le dijo, en realidad oyó un: -hola, muy bien, lanzamiento, dueño de centro comercial, enfadado, socio, importante, 4:00-; y luego simplemente se hizo sus propias ideas...., lo único que le interesaba era salir de esto de una ves por todas, detestaba que lo llamara a esa clase de reuniones......por eso algunas veces no asistía, la mayoría de veces la veía cuando debía entregarle sus escritos...; pero sabia que esta ves debía ir, ya que el tono de voz con que le hablo lo obligaba a ir....en lo poco que le puso atencion noto que lo que le tenia que decir era importante....lo cual en otras palabras quería decir.:.-Bienes o ya veras-.....  
  
sabia muy bien a que se atenía, esa mujer cuando quería que fuera a sus reuniones lo lograba, sus tácticas venían de llamar hasta que el rubio que quedara sordo, hasta acampar a la puertas de su apartamento (muchas veces se mudo por eso..XP.)....;ella podía aguantar que no le contestara sus llamadas cuando el rubio tenia un plazo para entregarle los Cáp. de un libro, o que se retrasara en escribirlos, que se negara, que no fuera a la mayoría de sus reuniones; lo que si no toleraba, es que cuando ella decía que era importante (casi siempre cuando había de por medio mucho dinero) no fuera.  
  
-Aunque parece tranquila y profesional puede convertirse en un verdadero fastidio- pensaba Yuki.  
  
--- Para que demonios me quiere....mas le vale que sea importante—mascullo enfadado, había comenzado a escribir una nueva novela (en realidad a penas iba en el primer Cáp.!!!), y algo que él odiaba es que lo interrumpieran y que le hicieran perder el tiempo.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Shu-chan dio un gran suspiro, estaba aburrido hacia unas horas que se había ido su koibito a una cita de negocios y no sabia que hacer, se había levantado temprano dispuesto a convencer a Yuki para que salieran a algún lado pero todos sus planes quedaron por los suelos cuando se entero que el rubio debía salir........  
  
--Aunque pensándolo bien no creo que lo hubiera convencido......—volvió a suspirar shu-chan, aunque Yuki no hubiera tenido que ir, seguramente no hubiera aceptado la proposición ya que el rubio se encontraba en su momento mas "creativo", es decir que no se pararía del escritorio al menos que se incendiara la casa.  
  
--Y aun así creo que lo pensaría-- pensó shu-chan.  
  
Shuichi finalmente se dirige a la cocina a prepararse algo que comer, saco del refrigerador los ingredientes necesarios para hacerse un emparedado; una ves listo lo puso en un plato y junto con un vaso de leche se deponía a ir a la sala, cuando en su distracción, no se fijo por donde iba y tropezó con el bote de la basura arrojando al suelo todo su contenido....  
  
--AHHHH, ACABO DE LIMPIAR!!!!—grito shu–chan  
  
Shuichi dejo su comida en la mesa de la cocina y se fue a traer algo con que recoger el desorden, una ves de regreso, comenzó a recoger todo el desastre, había botes de yogurt de los cuales escurría un poco de lo que contenía, cáscaras de bananas, botes de helados, una caja de leche caducada, entre otras cosas y todo había manchado el piso.  
  
--Y todo el trabajo que me costo limpiarlo—mascullo shu-chan, una ves se entero que el rubio se iba como no tenia nada que hacer se dispuso a limpiar el departamento, todo le había quedado reluciente...pero ahora su trabajo estaba arruinado.  
  
Mientras recogía el desastre diviso un pequeño papel, por lo que pudo observar era como una tarjeta que estaba hecha un ovillo, como si lo hubieran estrujado, y como la curiosidad pudo mas, shu-chan lo recogió y lo puso sobre el mesa para continuar limpiando....(ya se imaginaran cual es papel...verdad?....u_u).  
  
Una ves que termino y llevo las cosas en su lugar Shuichi tomo el papel y lo leyó.  
  
(no hay por que repetirlo lo que dice cierto, no sean perezosos si no se acuerdan regresen y léanlo..... )  
  
---...Nuestro encuentro...a que se refiere?—dijo shu-chan  
  
Por lo que decía la nota ellos ya se conocían, definitivamente no era un admirador cualquiera si le prometía volver a verlo, shu-chan se sentía muy mal, si Yuki había aceptado el regalo de aquel hombre quería decir que ese "encuentro" había significado algo para el rubio, que no le era indiferente y por supuesto las intenciones de aquel sujeto eran muy obvias cuando le prometía a Yuki volver a verlo.  
  
Shuichi comenzó a pensar si ese otro encuentro que le prometía ya había sucedido, acaso tenían algo?, desde cuando lo estaba viendo sin que se diera cuenta?...  
  
-Y si Yuki se fue verlo y no a una cita de negocios como me dijo—dijo Shuichi, de sus ojos comenzaba a emanar lagrimas.....—No, no es posible recuerdo que Yuki recibió la llamada de ella—dijo....-Yuki nunca haría eso, nunca me engañaría-.....pero por mas que lo intentara por sus ojos seguían corriendo lagrimas, estaba asustado, ese hombre no era común, había ocasionado algo en Yuki sino no habría hecho esto...—Por eso es que te comportaba así, verdad Yuki?—pensó shu-chan con la cabeza agachado y lagrimas en su rostro....—Acaso .....---  
  
como si lo torturaran "esa" voz volvió a su mente....  
  
-"Lo ves shu-chan solo te hace llorar"....-  
  
--CALLATE- grito shu-chan...NO, no podía aceptarlo, esto debe tener una explicación, las cosas no podían terminar así-pensaba.  
  
-"Ah, shu-chan........solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de que lo que te digo es verdad, no sea demasiado tarde....."  
  
Shu-chan se quedo de pie durante largo rato, el sol se ocultaba dando paso a la noche; en ese cuarto se encontraba un joven pelirosa; no se podían divisar sus ojos, estaban cubiertos por la sombra que formaban sus cabellos, de su rostro solo se divisaban el camino que habían recorrido sus lagrimas y una........ amarga sonrisa.  
  
********************************************************************************************** 


	3. CONFUSOS PENSAMIENTOS 2

Yuki finalmente había llegado a la oficina de su editor, estaba justo a tiempo, se bajo del auto y entro al edificio, tomo el ascensor y presiono el botón que lleva al 4 piso, una ves llego, toco la puerta y la voz de una mujer le indico que pasara.....  
  
---Buenas tardes Yuki-san me alegro verlo, por favor siéntese- le indico la mujer, Yuki lo hizo, ante sus ojos había una mujer de no mas de 30 años, complexión delgada y atlética, cabello castaño oscuro que llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos de color azul los cuales eran acompañados por una gafas, vestía muy formalmente, parecía que esperara a alguien. -Tal ves era atractiva y la mejor en su profesión, pero también era muy molesta- pensaba.  
  
---Te gustaría tomar algo, un té o un café- dijo sonriéndole  
  
YUKI: ---Nada, déjate de formalismos y dime para que me llamaste-dijo, lo único que quería era regresar pronto a su casa.  
  
-........: --Tan cortes como siempre--.........-Primero quería informarte que las ventas de tu libro arrasaron con las expectativas, te felicito, debido a esto el dueño del almacén donde se hizo el lanzamiento no nos demando cuando te fuiste, cuando en el contrato estaba establecido de que debías estar 2 horas y medias en aquel lugar, además.....—la vos del rubio la detuvo.  
  
YUKI:-Para eso me llamo, para decirme que mis libros se venden bien y que debería estar contento porque un don nadie dueño de una tienducha no le gusto que me fuera!!!!, pero que esta contento porque gano mucho dinero a costillas mías y por eso no me demando....., eso me lo podrías haber dicho por teléfono y en estos momentos no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo oyendo tantas tonterías- estaba molesto, el dinero no le importaba con tal de que pudiera escribir no le importaba nada.......  
  
-........:.-Suspiro- aquel joven tenia un pésimo temperamento, pero por supuesto lo toleraba por que debía admitir que escribía muy bien.........además...... ya se había acostumbrado.  
  
--No te llame solo por eso, si me dejas continuar te explicare por que estas aquí--  
  
YUKI:--.......- no dijo nada, aun estaba enfadado por lo que él aseguraba era una perdida de tiempo, saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar sin prestarle atención a la mujer.  
  
-........:.-...suspiro de resignación....-  
  
-Como te decía Yuki-san debido a tu éxito en las ventas, he recibido varias propuesta de nuevos inversionistas para patrocinar su siguiente éxito.....- -ah, y antes de que me digas algo....—detuvo al rubio cuando noto otra mueca de enojo seguramente le iba a gritar algo...---Ya lo se---continuo......  
  
-Se que soy la encargada de arreglar todo lo relacionado con los lanzamientos, socios etc---dijo......  
  
Yuki nunca le agrado tener que tratar con los patrocinadores, ni nada que se refiriera a papeleos, negocios etc, es por eso que ella se encargaba de todo,  
  
--para eso le pago, no—decía...( en otras palabras es decir un: "que haga valer su paga......... ^^) .  
  
el rubio a lo que se refería a la parte financiera asistía a algunas reuniones cuando lo creía conveniente, cuando debía firmar los contratos, y leía los informes que su editora le escribía informándole sobre los procesos que se habían llevado a cabo; a pesar de lo que todos pudieran pensar Yuki sí confiaba en alguien al menos en lo laboral y esa persona era su editora, durante los años en que habian trabajado juntos había hecho muy bien su trabajo y jamás le había engañado, confiaba en ella cuando daba su criterio acerca de algo tanto en los negocios como en sus libros...  
  
---Y por eso ya tengo los contratos listos, elegí los mas convenientes y como ya te había dicho la otra ves ya me reuní con ellos, solo falta tu firma---continuo, le paso los contratos y el rubio con el ceño fruncido los tomo, firmo y se disponía a decirle algo cuando ella lo interrumpió...  
  
-........:.-Se lo que estas pensando y no, no es por eso solamente por lo que te llame—le dijo tomando los contratos, (la mujer era clarividente.. ^^),  
  
--Además de las propuestas de antiguos patrocinadores y los nuevos, cuyos contratos acabas de firmar, hay uno en especial que quería comentarte; este comparándolos con los demás esta dispuesto a invertir una fuerte cantidad de dinero, estamos hablando de el doble hasta el triple que ofrecen los demás; por esta razón quería consultártelo primero—  
  
YUKI:--¿Y?---dijo restándole importancia.  
  
-........:.- ¿¿!! Y !!?.....Estamos hablando de mucho dinero, con ese patrocinador junto con los demás, podríamos lograr promocionar tu libro a una escala mayor, eres uno de los mejores escritores de Japón y eres reconocido en Estados Unidos y en parte de Asia, pero con esto podemos extenderlo a Europa y otros países, y por supuesto hacer una campaña mas intensificada en los lugares en los que ya eres reconocido....—  
  
YUKI:-- Lo se—dijo apagando su cigarrillo.  
  
-........:.-Entonces?—  
  
YUKI:--Entonces, por que me llamaste?.... pudiste haber arreglado todo tu sola—dijo serio, aunque hablaban de mucho dinero, aun sin ese inversionista con los nuevos patrocinadores podrían hacer una gran campaña ya que estos ofrecían también grandes sumas de dinero, por supuesto no tan grandes como ese inversionista pero si lo suficiente.....-Maldición- empezaba a enfadarse (otra ves), si ella creía que era tan buen negocio por que demonios le esta haciendo perder el tiempo, --Por que no ha hecho el contrato?-pensó molesto.  
  
-........:.-Lo se pero, lo que sucede es que puso ciertos requisitos-  
  
YUKI:-- Que clase de requisitos?- si antes estaba molesto ahora echaba humo (y no era el cigarrillo).  
  
-........:.-Pues veras, pidió dos condiciones y las dos tiene que ver contigo-dijo sonriendo.  
  
YUKI:-- ........- Que demonios quería ese tipo-pensó.  
  
-.......:.-Primero, quiere conocerte ya que la suma que invertirá es bastante grande y desea conocer del que depende el éxito de este negocio, y como se entero que casi nunca ibas a conocer a tus socios puso esa condición.....conocer al escritor -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Y el segundo requisito no lo conozco... este hombre dijo que hoy nos informaría cual es durante la reunión, así aprovechara para conocerte-dijo  
  
YUKI:-- ...Reunión?.....- dijo serio sacando otro cigarrillo.  
  
-........:.- Si, lo cite para que viniera las 4:30, no creo que demore en llegar-  
  
YUKI:-- Diablos, tendré que perder mas tiempo en este lugar- pensó mientras seguía fumando su cigarrillo.  
  
-........:- Espero que logremos cerrar el negocio—dijo, Yuki no le prestaba atención solo quería salir....  
  
-Yo creo que si, al fin y al acabo pude notar que el señor Ueda estaba muy interesado.  
  
YUKI:-- ..Señor Ueda?- dijo,...................ese apellido, acaso?.  
  
-........:.-Si,...ah es cierto no te había dicho aun como se llamaba, su nombre es......-.  
  
-Ryo Ueda...... mucho gusto- interrumpió, observando a Yuki mientras entraba por la puerta el hasta ahora hombre misterioso...........sonrió...  
  
Yuki volvió su rostro para mirarlo, frente a él estaba ese sujeto, el del lanzamiento y el que le mando las flores...., volvió a sentirse perturbado por aquel hombre, justo la misma sensación que tuvo en el lanzamiento---Así que este era el encuentro a que se refería-pensó.  
  
RYO:-Lo siento mucho, no debí haber irrumpido de esa forma- dijo mirando ahora a la mujer.  
  
-........:.- No se preocupe, tome asiento por favor-dijo sonriendo.  
  
RYO:-Gracias-dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado del rubio.  
  
-........:.-Por favor déjeme presentarles, el es........-  
  
RYO:- El famoso escritor con quien haré negocios....... mucho gusto Yuki-san- dijo extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole.  
  
Yuki lo miro por un momento y finalmente contesto:..-Mucho gusto-dijo serio sin recibirle la mano y mirando a otro lado.  
  
-........:.-Discúlpelo, es que él..-  
  
RYO: jejeje, veo que no fueron exageraciones suyas cuando me dijo que el joven Yuki era muy serio y de mal carácter-- dijo con una sonrisa mas grande.  
  
Yuki se volvió a verlo enojado, ........ le molestaba la actitud de aquel tipo, como si fuera la primera ves que se veían, como si no fuera la persona que le había enviado esas flores.........le molestaba su indiferencia.  
  
cuando se percato de sus propios pensamientos , dejo de mirarlo y frunció aun mas el ceño.......-¿ Por que demonios me importa tanto todo esto?-pensó enojado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su editora.  
  
-........:.-Bueno le parece bien si comenzamos.-dijo sonriendo  
  
- RYO:-Esta bien ,pero por que no hablamos de negocios mientras tomamos un café, les parece bien?-  
  
-........:.-Muy bien, hay una cafetería cerca de aquí- dijo mientras se levantaba  
  
RYO:- Y a usted que le parece Yuki-san?-pregunto mientras lo miraba y sonreía.  
  
YUKI:-- ........- no dijo nada ni si quiera lo miro.  
  
RYO:- Bueno tomare eso como un si-dijo mientras se levantaba y le abría la puerta a la editora de Yuki.  
  
Yuki se levanto y se dirigió a donde ellos estaban junto con una semblante serio, una ves la mujer paso, Ryo dejo pasar a Yuki primero antes de salir él y cerrar la puerta tras de si.  
  
Yuki, Ryo, y Sophia Blake, se encontraban tomando café mientras hablaban, el lugar era bastante tranquilo, a pesar de que casi todos los clientes eran personas de negocios.  
  
-. Sophia :-disculpe podría decirnos cual es su otra condición para hacer el trato-  
  
RYO:-Pues verán, e oído bastante de usted Yuki-san-dijo mirando serio a Yuki, no parecía el mismo hombre que entro a la oficina, parecía otro, su semblante era demasiado serio, tanto como el que tiene el rubio habitualmente.  
  
-Se que es un excelente escritor y yo mismo lo he confirmado a leer muchos de sus libros, aun así la suma que pienso invertir es bastante considerable así que debo pensarlo muy bien, por eso quería conocer a la persona en la cual estoy invirtiendo y ahora que lo he hecho necesito algo mas....-continuo sin cambiar su expresión.  
  
YUKI:-- Y que seria eso?........- pregunto con un semblante igual de serio al otro, aparentando que no tenia importancia para él lo que aquel hombre decía, era la única forma de ocultar las emociones que Ryo provocaba en él .  
  
se mostraba demasiado estoico como si Yuki fuera tan solo uno mas de sus negocios, una persona mas con la quien tiene que tratar, justamente como Yuki trata a las personas que tiene alrededor y eso lo molestaba profundamente; .. le molestaba que lo tratara como si fuera uno mas en su vida.  
  
RYO:-Pues necesito ver algunos Cáp. de la novela antes de firmar cualquier cosa- dijo mirando detenidamente al rubio.  
  
-Sophia.:.-Y de cuanto Cáp. estamos hablando-  
  
RYO:-De unos 6 para dentro de 2 semanas mas o menos, soy un hombre ocupado, debo viajar pronto por asuntos de negocios y por lo tanto solo cuanto con ese tiempo para ustedes.  
  
-Sophia.:.-Pero es muy poco tiempo!!!-dijo un poco alarmada.  
  
RYO:-lo sé, pero ya me había comentado que Yuki-san estaba escribiendo la novela, además.......-volvió a ver a Yuki- ...para un escritor con su reputación no debe ser difícil- continuo.  
  
-Sophia.:.-Aun así yo creo que...-la voz del rubio la interrumpió.  
  
YUKI:-- Esta bien, los tendré listos en ese plazo- dijo frunciendo el ceño, la forma como ese hombre lo dijo era un claro reto y por supuesto lo iba a aceptar.  
  
-Sophia.:.-Estas seguro?-pregunto no muy convencida.  
  
YUKI:--Si-dijo mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo.  
  
RYO:-Muy bien, me alegro que estén de acuerdo, entonces en dos semanas-dijo con una sonrisa, la primera desde que estaban allí.  
  
-Sophia.:.-Muy bien, si me disculpan........-dijo mientras se dirigía a los baños.  
  
Después de que ella se marcho , Yuki se levanto de la mesa tomando su abrigo dispuesto a marcharse.  
  
RYO:-Ya se va joven Yuki- dijo.  
  
YUKI:-- Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, todo esta arreglado.- dijo mientras se disponía a salir, pero una mano le impidió el paso, acto ante el cual el rubio se molesto.  
  
RYO: -No se vaya, aun no me a dicho si le gusto mi regalo –dijo mirando a Yuki detenidamente.  
  
-Por favor siéntese.....-le indico con una sonrisa, pero el rubio no se movió del lugar en cambio esbozo una sonrisa irónica .  
  
YUKI:-- Pensé que no lo recordaba- dijo mientras lo miraba.  
  
RYO:-Como puede pensar que me olvidaría de algo así, mas si se trata de usted- dijo dedicándole una mirada profunda.  
  
Yuki no dijo nada solo lo observo, luego mirándolo serio dijo.  
  
YUKI:-- Que pretende con todo esto?, ese regalo es parte del negocio??? – dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
RYO:-Yo no mezclo mi vida personal con mis negocios.....- lo miro serio.  
  
YUKI:--Pues no lo parece-dijo con esa mirada que solo Yuki sabe hacer, (esa con la que te congela de miedo.....X_X)  
  
RYO:-A que se refiere- dijo mirándolo serio.  
  
Yuki: - Es muy claro lo que pretendía con su regalo-dijo esbozando una sonrisa........-déjeme decirle que esa clase de acciones deja mucho que pensar, todo un ejecutivo y hombre de negocios como dijo USTED, no debería prestarse para esas artimañas de ofrecer "REGALOS" a sus socios o futuros socios para lograr cerrar un negocio.  
  
--y por lo visto..... lo hace muy frecuente,...... dígame cuantas veces lo ha hecho? Me imagino que le ha resultado muy bien -dijo dándole una mirada despreciativa.  
  
--creo que deberé considerar hacer negocios con usted, no me gustaría involucrarme con personas que utilizan métodos tan REPROBABLES para ganar dinero...—continuo, ofreciéndole una mirada altiva mientras salía del lugar pero antes de que pudiera moverse Ryo lo tomo del brazo impidiéndole seguir.  
  
Yuki lo miro enfadado tratando de soltarse del agarre, pero Ryo lo jalo mas fuerte y lo trajo hacia él quedando muy cerca.  
  
La mirada de Ryo era de furia hacia el rubio, por supuesto Yuki le daba una igual...  
  
YUKI:-será mejor que me suelte......-dijo como una amenaza.  
  
Ryo no se dejo intimidar atrayéndolo mas hacia él, así sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, por supuesto los presentes que eran pocos no se inmutaron, simplemente estaban inmersos en sus propios asuntos.  
  
Ante el acto de aquel hombre, Yuki se tenso y se enfado mas forcejando para que lo soltara, ...........pero aquel hombre era mas fuerte.  
  
RYO:-se equivoca....-dijo otorgándole una mirada profunda al rubio,....-nunca he hecho tal cosa, la única razón por lo que lo hice es por usted, por Yuki Eiri, no el escritor ni mi futuro socio, aun cuando no hiciéramos tal negocio seguiría pensando igual sobre usted, mis deseos no van a cambiar, solo........- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rubio......-...deseo conocer al hombre tras esos hermosos ojos dorados-.  
  
Yuki se quedo por un momento callado, su rostro no expresaba nada, no podía controlarse con ese hombre tan cerca, Ryo lo noto y siguió acercándolo hacia él, Yuki se dejaba llevar..................cuando estaban demasiado cerca, cuando sus labios casi se rozan, Yuki sintió algo extraño, por su mente algo paso fugazmente, fue tan rápido que no pudo recordar que era, pero hizo que volviera en si y se soltara de aquel agarre empujando al otro lejos de él, inmediatamente Yuki se dirigió a la salida, Ryo se disponía a detenerlo cuando la voz de alguien arruino sus planes.......  
  
-Sophia.:.-disculpe señor Ueda sucedió algo?—ella salía de el tocador cuando observo que el rubio salía enojado del lugar......-DIABLOS!!, seguro Yuki-san discutió con él -pensó mientras observaba a Ryo el cual a su ves se encontraba observando como el rubio se subía en su auto y se marchaba del lugar.  
  
Un poco preocupada por lo que hubiera pasado se dirigía a preguntarle a Ryo que había pasado pero él se adelanto.  
  
RYO:- no se preocupe no ha pasado nada, el joven Yuki se fue por que tenia cosas que hacer-dijo mirándola con una cara serena.  
  
La verdad no quedo muy convencida, ya conocía el temperamento del rubio, pero como Ryo parecía tranquilo lo dejo pasar.  
  
-Por que no me acompaña a cenar y así seguimos discutiendo sobre el contrato, le parece?- dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.  
  
-Sophia.:.-si, gracias...,espéreme un momento mientras traigo mi abrigo –  
  
Ryo asintió y cuando ella se alejo regreso a mirar el camino por donde Yuki se había ido...  
  
--nos veremos nuevamente,......mi ángel de ojos dorados- dijo sonriendo, mientras se dirigía hacia un mesero para pagar la cuenta.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hola...JEJE OTRo VES LOS MOLESTO..JEJEJE..ESPERO QUE NO NOS MATEN...LA COSA NO VA TAN MAL..(MAS ADELANTE ES DONDE ESTA LO PEOR...aun no saben nada!!)...JAJAJAJAJA(risa maliciosa)....  
  
DUDAS, COMENTARIOS , SUGERENCIAS, GOLPES Y TOMATAZOS.....^^...(menos virus,ok?)...ESCRIBIR A:  
  
LEVIQ: Equil4@hotmail.com ..(si van agregarme a su msn..no lo hagan por este e-mail....agreguen a Leviq4@hotmail.com..el primero solo lo utilizo para correos)  
  
si quieren escribirles a las demas su e-mail es:  
  
Rocio: uribemoya@yahoo.es -e-mail x confirmar-  
  
Lika San: MichiruHikaru@hotmail.com ... cualqier cosa me agregan a su msn si asi lo desean ~.~(mando a decir ella para ustedes)  
  
nos vemos...y escriban si quieren que subamos mas cap....  
  
bye!! 


	4. ACASO SERA EL DESTINO?

CAP.3  
  
ACASO ES EL DESTINO?....  
  
****  
  
CREADO POR: EL grupo "AngelES"  
  
Leviq: bueno aqui esta el 3 cap..y aun falta algo que complementa lo peor....wajajajaja....haber que opinan de este..jejejeje..que malas somos..  
  
**********  
  
Su auto avanzaba por la carretera, sin ese acostumbrado ruido de congestión o ese estorboso pasar de autos, las luces pasaban a una velocidad impresionante...145 km/h ....todo indicaba que al rubio no le importaba morir en ese instante, pero sus preocupaciones no estaban dirigidas hacia ese punto, en su cabeza se mantenía el rostro de aquel hombre, desde que salió de esa cafetería no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedió y lo que pudo haber ocurrido si en ese momento no lo detiene.......estaba molesto, en verdad estaba enfadado, pero su rabia no iba dirigida hacia aquel sujeto sino hacia el mismo, nunca le había sucedido algo semejante, se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía en ese instante, se había vuelto débil!!! en el momento en que tuvo cerca de aquel sujeto sus ojos lo hechizaron.....¿en que momento había perdido el control de la situación?......definitivamente ese hombre le atraía demasiado.  
  
Con la velocidad que llevaba, llego a su casa rápidamente, estaciono su auto de color oscuro y tan frió como él. Abrió la puerta de su casa, estaba bastante tranquilo alguien debía estar durmiendo, no pudo dejar de fijarse en aquel chico de pelo Rosado que se había apoderado de su sofá, se acerco lo máximo que su orgullo permitía, para poder mirarlo, justo por aquellos momentos por la mente del joven que dormía con la tranquilidad de un ángel paso una persona y lo único que fue capaz de hacer su corazón fue decir su nombre...-Yuki.......-. Solo esta palabra fue capaz de hacer cambiar la mirada del joven que se encontraba de pie, por una extrañamente tierna y gentil totalmente diferente a la que llevaba hacia unos minutos, pero algo en él lo perturbo así que rápidamente se volvió y siguió su camino hacia su dormitorio para descansar; por tal razón no noto que justo después de que de esos labios surgió su nombre, una lagrima solitaria paso por el rostro del pelirosa.   
  
A la mañana siguiente se levantaron como de costumbre, el día transcurrió normal, Yuki en el estudio y Shuichi escribiendo una canción en su libreta; sí, todo era normal excepto que no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que despertaron.  
  
(uff.....-_-¡).  
  
Eran las 12:00 PM mientras comían el almuerzo que Shuichi había preparado, el cual aunque parezca INCREÍBLE se veía comestible...^^  
  
Los dos comían en silencio, si no fuera por el ruido que hacían los cubiertos hubiera parecido que ese departamento estaba vacío.  
  
La causa de ese silencio era diferente para cada uno, Shuichi no sabia que decirle al rubio, después de que leyó aquella nota había llorado hasta que finalmente se había quedado dormido....., -¿qué podía decirle?, que encontré la nota de su"admirador", debía preguntarle si ayer se vio con él, que si lo engañaba?-pensaba; aun no tenia pruebas suficientes, no podía hacerle algún reclamo por una simple nota, un simple regalo.......-si solo fueran imaginaciones mías lo único que lograría seria que Yuki se enojara conmigo-.......  
  
shu-chan sabia que eso no era verdad, pero tenia miedo, miedo a lo que se exponía ante sus ojos, temor a que todo fuera realidad, porque para él las cosas no podían terminar así.....para Shuichi su Yuki nunca le haría eso.  
  
Mientras, los pensamientos que impedían al rubio hablar eran otros, estos tenían rostro y nombre, todo lo ocurrido le daba vueltas una y otra ves, había deseado en algún momento que "aquello" hubiera sucedido, que sea lo que sea que lo detuvo no hubiera pasado por su mente en ese instante y precisamente todo esto le molestaba, le molestaba sentir todo esto; cuando regreso a casa la noche anterior y vio a Shuichi algo en él paso, un sentimiento se apodero de si ni siquiera podía explicarlo lo que sintió en ese momento, lo único que podía recordar era que se sentía.........angustiado......., como si tuviera que recordar algo, esa imagen, la imagen de Shuichi. Habían pasado 3 años desde que Vivian juntos, al principio para Yuki, Shuichi era como una mancha que no podía quitar, trato de mil formas para que se fuera, muchas veces lo había echado, le había gritado, lo trataba mal y aun así él siempre regresaba a su lado, hasta que finalmente el rubio se rindió. Pero al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar con esto las peleas no cesaron en realidad aumentaron; acaso, Shuichi no había entrado en su corazón?, que era lo que sentía por ese pelirosa?........¿qué pasaría si finalmente se deshiciera de él , acaso le importaría?-todas estas preguntas pasaban por su mente.......la pregunta era ¿Shuichi era importante o no en su vida?....si en realidad lo fuera porque sintió eso por aquel sujeto, tal ves Shuichi solo era alguien pasajero en su vida, solo una persona que evito que su vida fuera monótona y solitaria, no sabia aun la respuestas, su mente era un caos lo único que sabia era...............-hay algo que no esta bien- se dijo en su mente.  
  
Shu-chan noto que el rubio estaba distraído lo cual provocaba que sus dudas volvieran a su mente, así que para desaparecerlas decidió cortar con el silencio que reinaba.  
  
SHUICHI:- Yuki como te fue anoche, como me quede dormido no pude preguntártelo cuando llegaste-dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que no era compartida por su corazón, era una sonrisa que buscaba aparentar.   
  
YUKI:-....bien...-la voz de Shuichi lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.  
  
SHUICHI:-que bien, Yuki vas a seguir escribiendo?-   
  
YUKI:-si, debo entregar 6 Cáp. dentro de 2 semanas para un nuevo socio que piensa invertir mucho dinero y así firmar el contrato-era increíble que le estuviera dando explicaciones a shu-chan pero necesitaba hablar para no sumergirse en sus pensamientos.  
  
SHUICHI:- ah, por eso te llamaron, verdad Yuki?......son muchos capítulos, aunque estoy seguro que lo lograras y que podrás cerrar ese negocio-dijo sonriéndole como solo él puede.  
  
YUKI:-..hmn..-dijo observando por un momento a shu-chan.  
  
De nuevo ese silencio que se volvía incomodo, era de verdad molesto lo único que lograba todo esto es llenar de mas dudas e incertidumbres a los dos.  
  
Yuki hastiado, se levanto y se dirigió hacia el estudio, al menos así podía distraer su mente-pensaba.  
  
Shu-chan no le dijo nada y se levanto a recoger los platos. Una ves tuvo todo limpio se sentó en el sillón; no sabia que hacer, parecía que todo se le salía de control, es como si no pudiera hacer nada por remediar aquella situación.  
  
Shuichi apoyo sus brazos en sus rodillas y con las manos tapo su rostro.........  
  
Las cosas estaban peor que antes, ya casi no hablaban y shu-chan estaba desesperado, estaba cansado...  
  
-basta!!, tengo que salir de aquí-murmuro  
  
debía salir de allí la indiferencia de Yuki y ese silencio lo estaban enloqueciendo.  
  
-YUKI, VOY A SALIR REGRESARE PRONTO- grito, no quería ver a Yuki en ese momento, lo único que lograría es sentirse peor.  
  
No espero respuesta y salió del departamento  
  
-Necesito tranquilizarme- pensó Shuichi mientras caminaba fuera del edificio.  
  
Yuki seguía escribiendo en su ordenador, por fin había logrado concentrarse; había pasado 2 horas desde que el pelirosa se fue, así que el ambiente era mas tranquilo.......... menos tenso; desde el lanzamiento cada ves que los dos estaban en alguna habitación la situación se ponía incomoda, molesta y comenzaba a reinar el silencio entre los dos....como si ya no pudieran hablarse, como si de dos extraños se tratase.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG-sonó el timbre   
  
Acaso es Shuichi, ....no, él tiene llaves-dijo.....   
  
Se levanto molesto justo cuando había logrado olvidar a ese sujeto y podía concentrarse en escribir alguien lo interrumpía.  
  
Abrió la puerta y observo con molestia a quien estaba detrás de la puerta.  
  
YUKI: -que desea?- pregunto molesto, ante él había un muchacho de 20 años aproximadamente que jamás había visto.   
  
Sujeto: -es usted el señor Yuki Eiri, verdad?-dijo mientras observaba un papel.  
  
YUKI: -si, por que?-dijo  
  
En ese momento una silueta estaba saliendo del ascensor, cuando divisó al rubio con aquel sujeto se escondió para no ser visto, desde ese sitio observo todo.  
  
Sujeto: -tome, esto me lo dieron para usted-dijo entregándole un sobre y una caja.  
  
YUKI: -¿de quien es?- pregunto levantando una ceja, la respuesta era obvia pero quería oírlo.  
  
Sujeto: es del señor Ueda, me pidió explícitamente que se lo entregara personalmente-.....-con su permiso-dijo mientras salía del lugar.  
  
-¿demonios, ahora que quiere?- pensó.  
  
Se quedo unos instantes ahí mientras observaba el paquete, luego como recordando algo de sus labios salió una sonrisa; entro y cerro la puerta.  
  
La silueta que hasta ahora había permanecido escondida salió de su escondite, se apoyo su espalda en la pared mientras observaba el suelo, así se quedo unos instante Shuichi; luego observo el techo su vista se nublo, sus piernas lo traicionaron y apoyado aun a la pared se dejo caer hasta que quedo sentado en el piso con la cabeza gacha. Así se quedo un rato, sin decir nada, era muy obvio ........ese regalo que recibió Yuki era de aquel hombre.   
  
Eran las 5:00 PM, habían pasado 4 horas y media desde que Shuichi salió y aun no regresaba, pero en este momento era otra cosa y otra persona la que ocupaba sus pensamientos....hacia 2 horas y media había recibido aquel paquete y.....-DIABLOS!!-dijo a la ves que golpeaba el escritorio- .....no se podía concentrar.  
  
No sabia que hacer debía ir o no.   
  
Una vez cerro la puerta se dispuso a abrir el paquete.  
  
Cuando lo abrió se sorprendió de su contenido en el había un magnifico reloj (el cual no parecía nada barato.... ), y en el sobre decía:  
  
"Para enmendar mi error le pido que acepte este obsequio y mi invitación; deseo pedirle disculpas, debí haberle explicado mejor mis intenciones...no quiero que un mal entendido arruine mi relación con usted, lo que le dije ayer es la verdad solo deseo conocerle..... debemos hablar se que no se negara a venir, se que desea al igual que yo volver a vernos. Espero que no falte.  
  
Atte: Ryo Ueda.........  
  
Al final del escrito se encontraba la hora y lugar de la cita........(6:00pm en el restaurante Nouveau).  
  
El rubio observo el paquete que estaba a su lado y luego miro la pantalla de su ordenador, y suspiro con resignación, debía ir era obvio que no podría concentrarse si no aclaraba las cosas con él, si no aclaraba lo que sentía.  
  
Se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha.  
  
Eran las 5 y final mente shu-chan entro a el departamento.  
  
Cuando salió de allí eran las 12:30 PM, camino por un largo rato en un parque que encontró, comió helado y paseo un rato; se había tranquilizado, su mente estaba despejada, cuando regresaba al departamento de Yuki eran las 2:30, pero cuando salía del ascensor diviso a Yuki con un muchacho así que no pudo evitar esconderse; después observo a aquel joven entregándole un paquete que parecía un regalo a Yuki, sabia que aquel muchacho no era el "admirador" por la forma en que se hablaron, pero si sabia que ese paquete venia de aquel sujeto; Lo peor vino después de que se fue ese muchacho se fuera, vio a Yuki sonreír, estaba feliz por el presente que le enviaba ese hombre, por eso no pudo sostenerse se sintió mareado, cansado, todo le daba vueltas, sus piernas le fallaron y cuando cayo en el suelo sentado poco después se quedo dormido.  
  
una mujer de la limpieza lo vio y lo despertó, cuando miro su reloj se dio cuenta que llevaba 3 horas en ese lugar. Cuando llego a la puerta no podía tocar, de nuevo la vista se le nublaba, quería llorar, pero a pesar de todo entro, ocultando su semblante como lo había aprendido los últimos días.  
  
Cuando entro se dirigió al estudio pero no lo encontró, entonces vio la luz del cuarto de Yuki encendida y se dirigió allí, no sabia que iba a decirle solo quería verlo.......  
  
Cuando entro Yuki se encontraba frente a su espejo, Shuichi lo miraba impresionado nunca lo había visto arreglándose tanto, lo cual hizo que se sintiera aun peor.  
  
-veo que ya llegaste -en el tono de voz con que solo Yuki hablaba.  
  
-si, lo siento Yuki me demore mucho......p-piensas salir Yuki? -trato de ocultar lo mejor posible las lagrimas que querían salir..-seguramente va a verlo-pensaba.  
  
-si, voy a hablar con el nuevo socio-dijo sin mirarlo.  
  
Entonces shu-chan diviso al lado del rubio el paquete y el sobre que seguramente venían de ese tipo, sin darse cuanta comenzó a temblar, tenia miedo, no quería perder a Yuki, lo amaba demasiado, nunca se había rendido a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se le presentaran para permanecer con Yuki, pero ahora parecía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.  
  
Yuki termino de vestirse y se disponía salir cuando observo a Shuichi que se encontraba justo en la puerta con la cabeza gacha.  
  
-que te pasa baka, quítate de ahí que voy a salir-dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Shuichi parecía no oírlo, se acerco mas hasta quedar frente a shu-chan el cual todavía no lo miraba, iba a quitarlo de ahí cuando observo que Shuichi cerro los puños levanto la vista hacia él y sin mas se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza. Shuichi no pudo evitarlo cuando oyó a Yuki decirle que se iba no pudo mas, era como si le hubiera dicho que lo dejaba, tenia mucho miedo y no pudo evitar temblar nuevamente.  
  
El rubio no sabia por que se comportaba así Shuichi, sintió como temblaba, ..-acaso tiene frío-pensó... -no, no era eso, que le pasaba....acaso es miedo-pensó..,-pero miedo a que-  
  
-Shuichi tengo que...-no pudo terminar por que shu-chan se abrazo mas a él....  
  
-Yuki,.....no te vallas-dijo con la voz quebrada ocultando su rostro en el pecho del escritor...  
  
No quería dejarlo ir, no quería perderlo, shu-chan sentía que si Yuki salía por esa puerta no volvería.   
  
-¿Que no me valla?, eso es lo que le pasa tiene miedo a que me valla?......baka-pensaba Yuki mientras observaba serio a Shuichi...el rubio suspiro...  
  
.-acaso cree que me va a pasar algo cuando salga?, Que me voy a morir acaso?...solo a este baka se le ocurren esas cosas-pensaba, se le hacia tarde y las "tonterías" de Shuichi como él pensaba lo empezaban a poner de mal humor.   
  
En ese momento iba a quitarse de encima a Shuichi, cuando volvió la cara hacia donde estaba el regalo se quedo quieto, como pensando algo y su enojo se extinguió. Luego volvió a mirar con una cara seria al pelirosa, no lo veía con enojo, lo veía pensativo. El rubio paso un brazo por la cintura de Shuichi, lo cual hizo que este dejara de temblar; se quedo un rato así mientras shu-chan se relajaba, de alguna forma el abrazo del rubio calmaba un poco la ansiedad que tenia Shuichi.  
  
Entonces cuando noto que shu-chan estaba mas calmado deshizo el abrazo.  
  
Shu-chan lo miro su mirada parecía tranquila, aunque su interior no sentía lo mismo.  
  
-tengo que irme- dijo mientras tomaba el paquete que estaba sobre la mesa y cuando se dirigía hacia la salida y paso aun lado de él noto que shu-chan tenia la cabeza gacha. Paro justo al lado de shu-chan y de improviso puso una mano en la cabeza del pelirosa revolviendo un poco sus cabellos a forma de caricia, ante el gesto Shuichi levanto la mirada sorprendido y pudo notar que Yuki no lo observaba, el rubio tenia los ojos cerrados y su rostro virado hacia delante; un ves Yuki quito la mano de la cabeza de shu-chan siguió su camino, pero antes de salir por la puerta paro y sin voltear a ver a Shuichi le dijo.  
  
-Regresare.....mas tarde-   
  
Shuichi vio como el rubio salía por la puerta, todo lo que le sucedió lo dejo más tranquilo, cuando sintió la mano de Yuki sobre su cabeza supo que el rubio quería decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien.. Al menos eso fue lo que le trasmitió; ahora se sentía mal, ....como había podido dudar de el rubio?, tal ves estaba distraído, tal ves las cosas entre ellos no estaban del todo bien, pero a pesar de todo como había sido capaz tan siquiera de pensar que Yuki, SU Yuki lo engañaba?.....Yuki jamás le haría eso, lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar por las tonterías que en su cabeza se formaban...-Yuki tiene razón, soy un baka muy torpe-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-si, Yuki no me haría algo así- dijo sintiéndose mejor, pero aun así había algo que aun le molestaba....  
  
"Tal ves sea el hecho de que no estas del todo convencido, shu-chan"- esa voz parecía querer enloquecerlo.  
  
-No me molestes, tus palabras ya no me afectan Yuki me quiere-dijo serio Shuichi  
  
-"Shu-chan, no te engañes sabes bien que eso no es cierto"-  
  
-"sabes perfectamente que Yuki va a verse con él, que no volverá junto a ti, porque nunca te a AMADO"-  
  
-BASTA, NO VOY A CEER EN TUS MENTIRAS SOLO TRATAS DE ENGAÑARME-dijo Shuichi  
  
-"yo no te engaño, no te confundas, solo te digo lo que en verdad piensas, esa realidad que desde hace tiempo te niegas a aceptar por el simplemente hecho de que lo amas"-  
  
-ESO NO ES CIERTO, TODO LO QUE DICES ES PARA DAÑARME, TRATAS DE SEPARARME DE YUKI!!!- dijo con desesperación.  
  
-"yo no te estoy lastimando, él sí, yo solo te digo la verdad"-   
  
-"acéptalo Shuichi, Yuki solo te ha utilizado todo este tiempo, no le interesas realmente"  
  
-CALLATE- grito Shuichi........-MENTIRAS, SOLO MENTIRAS-  
  
"NO SIGNIFICAS NADA PARA ÉL, ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA VES" -dijo aquella voz con fervor.  
  
-BASTA!!..SAL DE MI CABEZA!!-grito   
  
-"QUE ES LO QUE ESPERAS PARA ABRIR LOS OJOS, QUE TE ROBE LAS POCAS MIGAJAS DE VIDA QUE TE QUEDA, QUE TE ROBE LO POCO QUE QUEDA DE TU ALEGRIA........YA NO ERES EL MISMO Y TODO ES POR SU CULPA"-  
  
-BASTA!!....DETENTE YA!!-grito mientras se tapaba los oídos y caía de rodillas en el piso.  
  
-"SOLO SE BURLA DE TI Y LO SABES, ACEPTALO ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!!!"  
  
-BASTA!!....por favor basta-dijo casi en un susurro........-no sigas diciendo mentiras,...Yuki nunca...-  
  
-"YUKI NUNCA QUE?.....-interrumpió......-....NUNCA TE HARIA ESTO........POR FAVOR SHUICHI NO ME HAGAS REIR, NI SIQUIERA TU LO CREES, SOLO TE AFERRAS A SUS ENGAÑOS.....NO PUEDES SOPORTAR LA IDEA QUE SE VALLA DE TU LADO"-  
  
  
  
Shuichi no dijo nada solo se quedo observando el piso.  
  
-"Shuichi debes entender que esta situación no hace mas que destruirte poco a poco, desde que estas con él no has hecho mas que sufrir; te aferras a falsas esperanzas de que algún día será diferente y aparentas ante todos. Ya no eres Shuichi Shindou eres solo sus restos...salva lo que te queda, no dejes que él acabe contigo"-dijo con una voz suave.  
  
-No, Yuki me quiere, solo me dices eso para separarme de él, yo..........Yo se que el nunca, no se atrevería a......-susurro shu-chan al borde de las lagrimas.   
  
-"uhh, esta bien shu-chan..... si no quieres creerme entonces compruébalo tu mismo.."-dijo con resignación  
  
En ese momento Shuichi levanta la mirada y observa sobre la mesa la nota que le entregaron a Yuki junto con el regalo. Se levanto y la tomo decidido.  
  
-te lo demostrare- dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo y metía el sobre en sus bolsillos para luego tomar su celular y su copia de la llave del departamento dispuesto a demostrar que esa voz se equivocaba.  
  
Cuando salía y cerraba escucho de nuevo la voz....  
  
-" Espero que el despertar de tu engaño no sea demasiado doloroso.....aunque sinceramente creo que lo será"  
  
Shuichi hizo caso omiso a aquellas palabras, salió corriendo tomando un taxi que lo llevaría hacia la verdad............  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Yuki detuvo el auto, había llegado, observo el lugar, era un restaurante elegante a pesar de que parecía bastante sencillo, lucia tranquilo las personas comían alegres disfrutando una suave melodía que inundaba el lugar y que le daba un toque relajante; casi todas las personas se encontraban dentro del edificio y algunas pocas estaban en las mesas del exterior. Eso le pareció extraño ya que muchas de las personas que cenaban allí en las noches se sentaban en esas sillas para admirar el cielo.  
  
El rubio estaciono el auto y cuando iba a bajar observo el paquete, no sabia como terminaría todo cuando hablara con aquel hombre, pero lo que si sabia es que en esta noche por fin aclararía sus pensamientos........  
  
Bajo finalmente y con el paquete en sus manos se dirigió a cumplir con su cita, entonces se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual no había muchos ahí a fuera; las nubes en el cielo amenazaban con una tormenta. No le dio importancia y siguió su camino no tuvo que buscar mucho, Ryo era uno de los que se encontraban en la mesas exteriores.  
  
Cuando Yuki se acerco a la mesa, Ryo lo recibió con una sonrisa.  
  
RYO:-me alegra verlo joven Yuki, sabia que vendría..... por favor tome asiento- dijo mientras lo miraba y sonreía.  
  
YUKI:-- veo que tiene mucha confianza en si mismo para creer eso- dijo serio mientas se sentaba.  
  
-tal ves, pero no fue solo por eso....sabia que al igual que yo deseaba aclarar las cosas, sobre todo por lo que paso..-dijo mirando intensamente al rubio.  
  
YUKI:--es cierto hay que aclarar algunas cosas-dijo.......-por ejemplo sus intenciones-  
  
RYO:-creí que ya lo tenia claro, solo deseo conocerlo, eso es todo-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
YUKI: --¿conocerme?-dijo levantado una ceja....-mas bien parece otra cosa-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.  
  
RYO:- jejeje, usted es muy desconfiado.......Aunque..... es muy probable que tenga razón, es muy probable que mis intenciones esta noche....... cambien-dijo mirando detenidamente al rubio el cual solo esbozo una sonrisa irónica ante lo que le dijo.  
  
YUKI:--siempre hace todo con doble intención, verdad?-dijo aun esbozando esa sonrisa y abriendo los ojos para observarlo.  
  
RYO:-algunas veces........, pero esta ves tengo muy claro lo que deseo mi joven Yuki-  
  
YUKI:--veo que es una de esas personas que no se detienen hasta que consiguen lo que quiere-dijo mirándolo serio  
  
RYO:-si, por supuesto si es algo que en verdad deseo..........., no suelo hacerlo por capricho- dijo mirándolo serio también pero con una mirada penetrante.  
  
En ese momento un joven pelirosa llegaba al lugar, por un momento se detiene para tomar aire, había corrido varias cuadras porque el dichoso taxi se baro a medio camino y con la ansiedad que tenia no pudo esperar, se bajo, le pago al taxista y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
Ahora estaba justo allí, pudo ver que eran pocos los que comían en el exterior así que creyó que lo más probable es que Yuki y aquel sujeto se deberían encontrar dentro; cuando se disponía a acercarse para entrar pudo ver a Yuki justo en una de las mesas que se encontraban frente a él, afortunadamente estaban en una posición en la que no pudieron divisarlo al menos eso creyó, en realidad del susto no se dio cuenta que uno de los presentes en el lugar si lo hicieron; Rápidamente se oculto detrás de algunas macetas y arbustos que se encontraban aun lado del restaurante, se acerco lo mas que pudo pero no podía escuchar nada, pero al menos podía ver claramente lo que hacían.   
  
YUKI:--no lo creo así, mas bien es solo que cree tener el mundo a sus pies-dijo frunciendo el ceño.......-y por eso cree que con halagos y regalos consigue lo que quiere-dijo mientras le devolvía el regalo.........-no me gustan que pretendan comprarme-  
  
Shuichi sonrió ante la acción del rubio.  
  
RYO:-no pretendo eso..........-dijo enfadado  
  
YUKI:--no me importa......escúcheme bien, la relación entre nosotros es estrictamente laboral y no me gusta que mis socios se tomen tantas libertades-dijo también con enfado.  
  
RYO:-ja, por favor no creo que pensaba lo mismo ayer en la cafetería cuando paso aquello-dijo con tono sarcástico y a la ves de enfado.  
  
YUKI:--ayer?, Ayer no paso nada...no se crea tan importante, a caso pensó que había sentido algo?, Que pretencioso-dijo con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
RYO:-eso no era lo que me decía su mirada-dijo sonriendo....-además si fuera así, por que esta aquí entonces?...- -yo creo que deseaba terminar lo que empezamos ayer-ahora el de la risa irónica era él.  
  
YUKI:--no me mal interprete, vine aquí exclusivamente para devolverle su regalo, no tengo la culpa que usted se haga ideas que no son, no me interesa, no se engañe tengo mejores gustos.....créame cuando le digo que la ultima persona en la que me interesaría seria usted-dijo sin borrar la sonrisa, sea lo que sea que ese hombre pretendiera no lo iba a lograr y menos con estúpidos regalos-pensaba   
  
El rubio sintiendo que había ganado la pelea se levantó y cuando se dirigía a salir del lugar cuando una voz lo detuvo.......  
  
RYO:-yo creo todo lo contrario, creo que le intereso mas de lo que puede aceptar y es por eso que me tiene miedo-dijo sintiéndose triunfante.  
  
Yuki se devolvió a verlo.  
  
YUKI:-- miedo?, por favor... su vanidad es tan grande que se le esta subiendo a la cabeza-dijo a modo de burla.  
  
RYO: admítalo, se siente atraído por mi y por esa razón me ataca...es así como aleja a todos aquellos que pretenden acercársele no es así joven Yuki?, Es una acción bastante infantil no cree?.......eso no le queda nada bien a un escritor de su categoría-definitivamente no iba a dejarse vencer por Yuki.  
  
El rubio lo miro con rabia...-este tipo se esta pasando de listo-pensó, no iba a dejarse vencer.  
  
YUKI:--y a usted, todo un ejecutivo no se le ve nada bien MENDIGAR atención-dijo finalmente mientras se alejaba del lugar, aun cuando se sentía ganador aun sentía rabia por ese tipo, con su sola presencia lo confundía y lo sacaba de sí, era demasiado perturbador se sentía débil cuando le tenia cerca y eso es lo que mas le molestaba, aunque tuviera razón en que se sentía atraído por él no iba admitirlo, su orgullo era mas grande que cualquier cosa, además odiaba la prepotencia de aquel tipo...- ¿acaso creía que con unas palabras y unos presentes podía llegar a mi ?-pensó molesto.  
  
Cuando el rubio se había alejado un poco Ryo detuvo a Yuki tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.  
  
RYO:-No crea que con sus insultos va a lograr que desista, quiero que sepa que no suelo rendirme tan fácilmente y menos con usted-dijo con rabia.  
  
YUKI:--ja, entonces es mas patético de lo que creí, acaso no tiene dignidad?-dijo mirándolo despectivamente lo cual hizo enfadar aun mas a Ryo haciendo mas fuerte el agarre.  
  
YUKI:-- SUÉLTEME-dijo con rabia a la ves que forcejeaba.  
  
RYO: NO PRETENDA ESCAPAR DE MI, POR QUE NO LO DEJARE.... -dijo mientras lo tomaba por la solapa del abrigo con la mano libre y lo acercaba hacia si, cuando sus rostros estaban cerca, el rubio volvió a perder fuerza trato de zafarse pero no pudo, podía sentir su aliento cerca de su rostro, otra ves estaba ahí a su merced y no podía hacer nada, sentía rabia hacia si mismo por sentirse perturbado por aquel hombre.  
  
-voy a demostrarle cuanto me interesa......-dijo a la ves lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo intensamente.  
  
Ryo paso una mano sobre la cintura del rubio y la otra la puso en el cuello para profundizar el beso. Yuki opuso resistencia, trato de apartarse de él, pero ninguno de sus movimientos parecía capaz de romper aquel abrazo. Estaba atrapado, sometido por aquella boca, sin darse cuenta pronto dejo de oponerse, cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso.  
  
Una silueta que lo había visto todo salió de hay corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas...lo cual no paso desapercibido por la silueta que lo había visto llegar al lugar.  
  
" Te lo dije shu-chan ......", oyó aquel joven pelirosa que no paraba de correr...........  
  
Yuki oyó un ruido lo cual lo devolvió a la realidad, al darse cuenta que estaba respondiendo al beso de aquel hombre se alejo de él bruscamente, y mirándolo con rabia se alejo del lugar.   
  
Ryo trato de detenerlo pero el rubio lo detuvo........-NO VUELVA INTENTAR ESTO NUNCA MÁS-le grito con rabia. Después de aquello siguió su camino hasta llegar a su auto para salir de aquel lugar.  
  
Ryo observaba al rubio alejarse, cuando lo perdió de vista entrecerró los ojos y con una voz extraña dijo:  
  
-Que piensas hacer ahora.........Yuki-  
  
******************  
  
shu-chan abrió la puerta como pudo, cerro con un portazo y no pudo seguir mas, callo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos; la imagen de Yuki besando a ese hombre le pasaba por la mente una y otra ves. Cuando los vio sintió como si hubiera estado profundamente dormido y alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada para despertarlo. Se sentía horrorizado, el mundo se le cayo encima en ese momento, todo ese mundo de fantasías y mentiras que él mismo había creado a su alrededor se le vino a bajo haciéndolo despertar.  
  
Cuanto tiempo había estado engañado??, había creído por tantos años que sus esfuerzos darían frutos, pero no lo hicieron; todo lo que él creyó hasta ahora fue una mentira, TODO.  
  
Que tonto había sido creer en él, ese hombre jamás tendría espacio en su corazón para él-pensaba, siempre lo supo pero se negaba así mismo la verdad, se engañó así mismo debido al amor que sentía.......ahora la misma causa de su error lo había hecho abrir los ojos, el mismo Yuki se encargo de despertarlo de su sueño para hundirlo en una pesadilla que hasta ahora se negaba enfrentar.  
  
Shu-chan observaba el suelo, no se movía, seguía en shock reviviendo una y otra ves esa escena que le desgarraba el alma. Lo único que parecía tener vida eran sus lagrimas que salían por su propia voluntad a manera de mitigar el dolor que Shuichi sentía.   
  
Finalmente Shuichi levanto su rostro y apoyo su espalda en la puerta mientras observaba a través de la ventana, sus ojos parecían vacíos no tenían ese brillo que siempre despedían, así se quedo allí observando el cielo como si buscara la forma de escapar de su penuria......  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
JEJEJE...SUFRIERON MUCHO?..NO SE CABEN LAS LAGRIMAS ..AUN FALTA MUCHO MAS...JEJEJEJE  
  
PERO NO CREAN..A MI TAMBIEN ME DOLIO....LO DE SHU...NO SOY TAN INSENSIBLE!!  
  
MAS ADELANTE LA APARICION DE RYU-CHAN!!!..NO SE LO PIERDAN..JEJEJE  
  
PERO..CREO QUE DESPUES DE ESTE CAP..CREO QUE TARDARE UN BUEN TIEMPO EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP..AUNQUE ESTE ESCRITO..JEJEJE..ES QUE SINO SE NOS ACABA EL MATERIAL..JJAJAJA...QUE MALA SOY  
  
DE VERDAD!!...COMENZAMOS A ESCRIBIR EL AÑO PASADO..COMO A MITAD DE AÑO Y HASTA AHORA LO PUBLICAMOS..ES QUE NO BNOS PONIAMOS DE ACUERDO..Y SOMOS UN POQUITO LENTICAS PARA ESCRIBIR..JEJEJE  
  
Y COMO NOS COMUNICAMOS POR MSN..PUES LA COSA ES MAS COMPLICADO..POR ESO HAY QUE AHORRAR MATERIAL...JEJEJE..Y TAMBIEN PORQUE SOY MUY MALA.JAJAJAJA  
  
HASTA LA PROXIMA....  
  
ATTE:  
  
Leviq 


	5. UN POCO DE AYUDA

POSIBLES ENGAÑOS  
  
CREADO POR: EL GRUPO AngelES  
  
CONFORMADO POR:  
  
Leviq,Lika-san,Mandi.  
  
************  
  
Leviq: ..HOLA!!!..ME DEMORE SUBIENDO EL CAP,CIERTO?..PERO YA SE LOS HABIA DICHO....Y DE TODAS FORMAS NO TODO FUE MI CULPA....LIKA-SAN SE DEMORO EN SUBIR EL CAP......AH,ES CIERTO ROCIO QUIEN DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SE LLAMARA "MANDI". LES DEJO UN MENSAJE..:  
  
BUENO..AL FINAL DEL CAP LES HARE UNA PEQUEÑA PROPUESTA ESPERO QUE LES INTERESE....  
  
EN ESTE CAP HABRAN LAGRIMAS COMO SIEMPRE..JEJEJE.... Y A LA PRREGUNTA ¿POR QUE VOLVIO SHU-CHAN AL DEPARTAMENTO?????...HOY LO SABRAN ..JAJA...SERA UN CAP DETERMINANTE..EN DONDE SHU-CHAN TOMARA UNA DESCISION RADICAL!!...NO SE LO PIERDAN...  
  
PERO NO TODO SERA TRISTEZA..NO SOMOS TAN MALAS!!!..  
  
PARA SUBIRLES EL ANIMO A TODOS NUESTRO SUPERHEROE..RYU-CHAN ENTRA EN ACCION!!..  
  
PARA SALVAR A MI QUERIDO SHUICHI DE LAS MANOS DEL MAL...JEJEJEJE....YA SABRAN A LO QUE ME REFIERO....WUAJAJAJAJ.....  
  
AQUI ESTA EL 4 CAP DE POSIBLES ENGAÑOS.....DISFRUTENLO!!!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
CAP.4  
  
UN POCO DE AYUDA...  
  
**********  
  
La manija de la puerta giro dando paso a una silueta, Yuki finalmente había llegado a casa; cuando salió del restaurante condujo durante largo rato tratando de poner orden a sus ideas pero lo único que consiguió fue un gran dolor de cabeza, no pudo lograr aclarar sus sentimientos y como si fuera poco, esa horrible sensación que tenia desde que salió de ese lugar no lo dejaba en paz...esa sensación de ......agobio... que lo único que hacia es aumentar ese dolor en su cabeza.   
  
Yuki observo su departamento, estaba a oscuras........-seguramente Shuichi esta durmiendo-pensó  
  
El rubio se disponía a ir a su habitación a descansar cuando en el sofá diviso una silueta, unos rayos de luz que salían de la ventana ilumino aquella figura así el rubio pudo ver de quien se trataba........  
  
--¿Shuichi?....-dijo el rubio, pero shu-chan no le contestaba solo estaba ahí sentado con la mirada perdida, parecía que no lo había oído.  
  
--...duérmete pareces cansado-dijo Yuki mientras se dirigía a buscar algo para su dolor, sentía como si le fuera a estallar la cabeza....pero la voz de Shuichi lo detuvo.  
  
SHUICHI: -por qué?-susurro, el rubio se volvió a mirarlo, Shuichi seguía sentado pero no podía ver sus ojos, estaban cubiertos por su cabello.  
  
-por qué?...Yuki-repitió.........-por que lo hiciste?.....por que me engañaste?-dijo  
  
YUKI:-..........-no dijo nada, ....-que es lo que le pasa-pensó  
  
SHUICHI:-CONTESTAME, POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE-grito Shuichi, con lagrimas.  
  
YUKI:-no se de que demonios hablas-dijo hastiado.  
  
SHUICHI:-ACASO ME VAS A NEGAR QUE HAS ESTADO ENGAÑÁNDOME..... -dijo, con rabia mientras se levantaba y lo miraba; la tristeza que sentía se estaba volviendo en odio hacia el escritor.  
  
.....CON EL-continuo.  
  
YUKI:-......¿él?-dijo molesto, no sabia de que hablaba y todo esto junto con su dolor de cabeza lo estaban poniendo furioso.  
  
SHUICHI:-SABES BIEN A QUIEN ME REFIERO...-dijo molesto por la actitud del rubio.  
  
YUKI:-LO UNICO QUE SE, ES QUE ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA DISCUSIÓN Y DE TUS TONTERÍAS....-grito, el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar. Se dio vuelta para ir a su dormitorio pero Shuichi lo detuvo.  
  
SHUICHI:-ACASO ES POR ESO........, PORQUE ESTAS HARTO DE MI Y POR ESO ME ENGAÑASTE CON EL-dijo mientras le arrojaba al rubio la carta que hasta ahora llevaba en su abrigo.  
  
El rubio miro la carta y frunciendo el ceño miro a Shuichi  
  
YUKI:-piensa lo que quieras, no me importa.-dijo girando para seguir su camino pensando en que la causa del "berrinche" de Shuichi era la carta.  
  
SHUICHI: -yo los vi besándose-dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto. El rubio detuvo el paso sin volver a ver a Shuichi.  
  
Silencio.......................  
  
YUKI:-ah, es eso-dijo restándole importancia, es cierto había besado a aquel sujeto y no sabia por qué. Su dolor de cabeza aumentaba, aun no se daba vuelta para mirar a Shuichi. Por alguna razón no quería verlo.....  
  
Shuichi lo observo horrorizado, todo lo que le dijo esa voz era cierto; sentía rabia, tristeza, dolor, un dolor terrible en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar.   
  
SHUICHI:-jamás te he importado, verdad?....solo me utilizaste....-dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
-NUNCA HE SIGNIFICADO NADA PARA TI........... TE LO HE DADO TODO, HUBIERA SIDO CAPAZ DE DAR MI VIDA ENTERA POR TÍ Y AUN ASI NO TE IMPORTA, NO TE IMPORTAN MIS SENTIMIENTOS, SOLO HE SIDO TU MALDITO JUGETE, NO ES ASI?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, a pesar de todo lo que le dijo, Yuki aun no lo miraba.  
  
SHUICHI:-ACASO NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA!!!-dijo molesto, pensando en que seguramente para el rubio no significaban nada sus palabras.  
  
Silencio.......................  
  
YUKI:-ya terminaste, terminaste de decir tantas tonterías......deja de hacer melodramas y vete a dormir-dijo sin darse la vuelta.  
  
SHUICHI:-TONTERÍAS!!, ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE SON PARA TI?-  
  
-Te he dado mi vida entera, mi corazón, eres lo único que hay en mi mente cada día al despertar y al dormir; siempre he estado contigo a cada momento sin importarme tus tratos y aun así me dices que son TONTERÍAS!!!.  
  
ESTOY CANSADO DE TODO ESTO!!;estoy cansado de tu indiferencia, de tu frialdad, que me menosprecies y te burles de mi; que no te importe nada que se refiera a mi!...ESTOY CANSADO DE TI!!-.  
  
YUKI:-YO JAMAS TE HE PEDIDO NADA!!, SI ESTAS AQUÍ ES POR TU PROPIO GUSTO......NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES AHORA; SI ESTAS HARTO DE MI ADELANTE PUEDES IRTE, NO ME IMPORTA,..... ME HARIAS UN GRAN FAVOR-dijo finalmente con rabia.  
  
Shuichi dio media vuelta echándose a correr con las lagrimas bañándole el rostro,   
  
la única razón por la cual había regresado a ese lugar era porque quería recibir una explicación, para darle una ultima oportunidad......  
  
Yuki en ningún momento volvió a mirarlo irse, cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta entro al baño tomo una pastilla para ese palpitar de su cabeza para inmediatamente ir a su cuarto para recostarse un rato y así mas tarde retomar su trabajo.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Era una noche fría, un tumulto de nubes impedían ver la luna y las estrellas que estampaban el cielo.  
  
En una calle se podía ver la silueta de un joven que corría... pareciera que escapara de algo o de alguien. ; por su rostro corrían gotas de agua salada que no parecían detenerse... quería borrar de alguna forma el dolor que llevaba consigo... ese dolor que ahora lo estaba matando.  
  
¿Cuantas veces había hecho lo mismo?...ya no lo recordaba... habían sido ya tantas veces. todavía no sabia por que seguía con todo esto...acaso ya no había tenido suficiente de esa persona... acaso no había tenido suficiente de sus maltratos y ahora ........de sus engaños.... no había tenido suficiente de Yuki Eiri.....  
  
Se detuvo repentinamente, levanto la vista observando el lugar a donde había llegado, entonces agacho la mirada y esbozando una sonrisa melancólica, pudo recordarlo. ........hay estaba en ese parque donde todo sucedió, inconscientemente su corazón lo había llevado al lugar donde su vida dio rumbo, aquel lugar donde creyó encontrar la felicidad.. El lugar donde lo conoció.  
  
--¿por que?-- se preguntaba. ¿él lo sabia?  
  
¡CLARO QUE LO SABIA!  
  
Suichi siempre sabia la respuesta... porque lo amaba; No importaba cuanto daño le causara Yuki, solo quería estar con él... poder verlo cada mañana, abrazarlo... besarlo. simplemente estar a su lado.... acaso no le había demostrado que lo amaba mas que a su propia vida.. Acaso no se merecía aunque fuera una miga de su amor... no pedía mucho.. Solo quería una muestra de cariño, un detalle que le diera la fuerza para seguir luchando.. Pero a él no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo sus sentimientos.. y se lo había demostrado de la peor forma............  
  
Después de 3 años de relación parecía que ninguno de sus esfuerzos habían dado resultado en el frío corazón de Yuki Eiri...   
  
Esa sonrisa que siempre tenia en su rostro se fue apagando, ese hombre lo estaba matando, le estaba quitando su vida, esa voz siempre tuvo la razón y él siempre se negó a creerle por que sabia que era verdad, una cruel verdad....por culpa de ese amor ya no quedaba mucho de Shuichi Shindou, su alegría y fuerzas se habían ido extinguiendo. --¿qué puedo hacer?--se preguntaba una y otra vez..... pero no obtenía respuesta, tal ves su destino era sufrir por un amor no correspondido, tal ves lo amaría hasta su muerte; Lo que si era seguro es que cuando salió por esa puerta, no solo dejo esa casa sino también el pasado... su esperanza y sus fuerzas por luchar murieron en ese momento... ¡ya no puedo mas!- eran sus palabras de consuelo..... ya no había porque luchar, él jamás lo amo solo lo utilizó......todo había terminado...por el bien suyo... ese cariño debía morir...............  
  
Debajo de la incesante lluvia se percibía la silueta de un joven de cabellos rosados, su rostro estaba oculto por su cabello que caía sobre sus ojos, impidiendo ver como ese joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.   
  
Entonces de sus ojos salieron dos lagrimas que se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia que caían sin parar sobre su rostro... esas eran las ultimas; levanto la mirada hacia el cielo como si esperara que algo sucediera.. Algo que lo detuviera.. Pero nada sucedió.  
  
Es así como nuestro joven pelirosa esbozando una sonrisa amarga miro hacia atrás en dirección a ese lugar que fue su hogar, y recordando esos momentos en los que fue feliz junto con él, sonrió como hacia mucho no lo hacia, como conmemoración a aquellos días, y diciendo:  
  
-- Adiós..... Yuki Eiri-- se despidió de su amor siendo las ultimas palabras de aquel joven antes de desaparecer tras la lluvia.. Las ultimas palabras para aquel que robo su corazón y lo destruyo.  
  
Yuki se encontraba escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de su novela, había descansado un poco y su jaqueca estaba mejor.   
  
estaba un poco retrasado con su escrito; Su editora le había llamado hace poco para recordarle que solo le quedaba una semana mas para terminar y que los necesitaba pronto para que ella pudiera darle el visto bueno, el negocio con el "señor Ueda", si se concretaba seria una gran oportunidad para él, estaban hablando de mucho dinero y por tal razón lo acosaba ¡mas! Que de costumbre para que trabajara; para Yuki no era difícil terminarlo en esa fecha por eso había aceptado la propuesta o mas bien el reto de aquel sujeto, pero a pesar de que había empezado a escribir hacia varios días, con todos los imprevistos y falta de concentración por pensar en aquel sujeto que había tenido durante la semana, solo había podido escribir 2 Cáp. Y la verdad le había costado demasiado trabajo, como si fuera poco acababa de pelear con Shuichi; la verdad es que creyó que con la salida de Suichi podría adelantar bastante trabajo, pero la realidad era distinta... la verdad era que por alguna razón no podía concentrarse; desde la salida de Shuichi habían pasado casi tres horas y Yuki solo había podido escribir una línea, eso y sumado con el constante sonar del teléfono lo estaba volviendo loco.  
  
---Maldición-dijo  
  
Así que con esa "tranquilidad" que lo caracteriza se levanto por fin dirigiéndose en dirección hacia dicho aparato, con suma "delicadeza" lo encamino hacia el único rumbo que podía pensar..... ...la ventana........., el cual no se fue sólo, se llevo como acompañante su hermano el celular.  
  
Después de un vidrio y dos aparatos rotos, Yuki se sienta en el sillón y fumando un cigarrillo se preparaba para descansar un rato, así tal ves podría escribir mas tarde......  
  
Entonces Yuki comenzó a ver su apartamento... todo estaba en su lugar, nada parecía haber cambiado (claro exceptuando la evidente ventana rota... ^^).. Entonces......... por que se sentía así, era como si algo no estuviera bien. acaso fue por la huida de Suichi....no, no podía ser.. No era la primera ves que se iba por una de sus disputas, aunque por supuesto esta no había sido como las otras era evidente que no regresaría después de cómo lo trato, de cómo prácticamente no le negó que lo engañaba con Ryo y que no le importaba lo que pudiera sentir; lo echó , le dijo que se fuera...no era eso lo que quería?...no se había quitado esa molestia de encima?...entonces por que se sentía así, si todo lo que le dijo a Shuichi eran mentiras entonces por que no lo detuvo?....tal ves ya había aclarado lo que sentía realmente y cuando lo pensó se dio cuenta que Shuichi no era tan importante en su vida, que en realidad era un fastidio para él.....  
  
no estaba seguro, la verdad todo lo que dijo e hizo lo hizo cegado por la confusión que sentía, no estaba enamorado de Ryo eso lo sabia, solo se sentía atraído, y por Shuichi....  
  
Ya no importaba, no tenia que pensar en eso, ahora había logrado lo que siempre había deseado...... que Shuichi se fuera, no deseaba tener nadie a su lado; se había dado cuenta que de alguna forma comenzaba a ser atado por shu-chan, que empezaba a afectarle toda sus acciones y aunque no lo admitiera había empezado a sentir miedo por eso; por sentirse bien con él, si en verdad eso era lo que deseaba por qué.........  
  
cuando Suichi salió por es puerta supo que seria la ultima ves... Suichi no iba a volver...   
  
mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia la ventana para observar el camino por donde se había ido Shuichi, no podía dejar de pensar si fue correcto dejarlo ir........  
  
-- tonterías!! -- dijo con una sonrisa,.....  
  
-- esto era lo que quería --continuo serio.  
  
Después de decir esto se dirigió hacia su estudio... debía utilizar al máximo de su paz renovada.......  
  
Suichi caminaba aun bajo la lluvia, había caminado sin rumbo aparente durante un buen tiempo, no sabia cuanto había caminado; por suerte nadie lo había reconocido y ningún grupo de fans enloquecidas lo habían perseguido, ya que las personas estaban mas interesadas en escapar de la lluvia.  
  
Después de "mucho" caminar (que bárbaro... ^^), Shuichi detiene el paso y mira hacia delante; sin darse cuenta estaba allí, desde que salió del parque había caminado como un autómata sin fijarse a donde iba, era increíble como no había sufrido un accidente cuando pasaba con las calles sin ni siquiera ¡¡MIRAR!!... pero aun así había llegado (completico, increíble... ^o^); sin perder tiempo entro en el edificio que se erguía ante él, y llegando a la puerta de uno de los departamentos se preparo para tocar......  
  
Pero se detuvo, no estaba seguro si debía hacer esto. siempre hacia lo mismo..Siempre llegaba a este lugar para recibir consuelo de su amigo Hiro (¿Qué?, esperaban a alguien mas... ^^).....  
  
--seguramente ya debe estar cansado que lo moleste con mis problemas-- dijo melancólico, Hiro era un buen amigo, el mejor y sabia que siempre lo apoyaba, pero esa no era razón para estarlo molestando siempre con el mismo tema, y la verdad es que estas visitas eran bastante seguidas últimamente.  
  
Pero.........., necesitaba hablar con alguien y no sabia a quien más acudir.  
  
--bien--. Y con determinación toco la puerta. y toco.....y toco............. Y TOCOOO ....entonces Shuichi vio un reloj que había en el pasillo (no pregunten de donde salió... ¬¬ XP), este marcaban las 12:00 AM.  
  
--donde podrá estar Hiro a esta hora-- entonces un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente. -BAKA-se dijo, --¡como pude olvidarlo,..LAS VACACIONES!!-  
  
como se le había podido olvidar si hace tan solo unos días había hablado con él por teléfono, Hiro no regresaría en una semana mas.  
  
-las vacaciones de 3 semanas-susurro, no era mucho si se considera la manera en que trabajaron durante los meses anteriores (no es extraño, ya conocen al negrero de tohma... ^^ / N.A: sin animo ofender a las fans de tohma...O_o)...pero algo es algo....  
  
las vacaciones de 3 semanas con TRABAJO!!-dijo molesto al recordar lo de tohma y su dichoso trabajo.  
  
-Afortunadamente termine rápido para poder.....-entonces recordó a Yuki, por él las pidió.... definitivamente no había sido su día... ni su semana; no había sido suficiente con todo lo que tuvo que pasar por culpa de ese tipo, ni la pelea con Yuki, ni la terrible semana, ahora no tenia con quien hablar, ni donde quedarse.....  
  
Shuichi se sentía desesperado, sus rodillas flaquearon y callo de rodillas frente a la puerta; cerro la manos fuertemente y nuevas lagrimas anunciaban su regreso...  
  
--y todo por culpa de ese tipo-- lo dijo con rabia.  
  
-si no hubiera parecido entonces yo estaría.... ---por un momento se quedo sin habla....no era cierto no toda la culpa había sido culpa de Ryo....aun cuando no hubiera aparecido las cosas tarde o temprano hubieran resultado igual o pero aun, seguiría engañado viviendo una vida que lo llevaría hacia su destrucción, viviendo con un hombre que le demostró esta noche que no le importaba ni nunca le importaría en lo mas mínimo su existencia.... la llegada de ese hombre era solo la confirmación de esos problemas......; ahora parecía que empezaría a llorar de nuevo............  
  
-NO- dijo. -ya no mas- diciendo esto se levanto y se restregó los ojos.  
  
-no puedo volver a caer- y retomando de nuevo la pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se fue de aquel sitio en busca de un lugar en donde quedarse......  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
El cielo ahora estaba despejado, dejando ver a una hermosa luna acompañada de sus fieles amigas las estrellas; al ver aquel cielo no se podía imaginar que tan solo hace media hora había estado cubierto por enormes nubes y que una gran tormenta fue desatada (la cual había durado como una hora, ¡qué tormenta!, Mas bien un diluvio.... O_o).  
  
Nuestro pelirosa se encaminaba en busca de un lugar donde pasar la noche, y el hecho de que no llevara mucho dinero no le ayudaba mucho.  
  
En su travesía no pudo evitar pensar en lo dramático de su situación, aunque lograra encontrar un lugar que pudiera pagar, ¿qué haría después?, definitivamente no podría sobrevivir 1 semana mientras llegaba Hiro en estas condiciones, y la verdad no quería volver donde Yuki, al menos no por ahora, antes tenia que retomar fuerzas para enfrentarlo de nuevo para salir de una ves por todas de su vida, justo como Yuki quería, al menos eso creía.  
  
--¿qué voy hacer, no creo que... ACHUUUUUU!!! ---un fuerte estornudo lo saco de sus pensamientos... aun cuando la lluvia había cesado, en el aire había quedado una pequeña ventisca que hacia la noche bastante fría, eso y sumado a que estaba completamente empapado no era muy bueno realmente, definitivamente no podía pasar la noche a la intemperie. Idea descartada.  
  
--lo que me faltaba... snif -  
  
Retomando su caminata, su mente lo llevaba de nuevo a retomar sus pensamientos. pero de repente volteo....no vio nada y siguió....entonces.....el pánico comenzó a hacer su aparición; Shuichi sentía que alguien lo seguía, por eso no quería ni siquiera volver a mirar (delirio de persecución.... ^_^), y por supuesto nuestro joven protagonista comenzó a pensar en lo peor......  
  
-hay no y si es un ladrón. o si es UN SECUESTRADOR..O PEOR AUN SI ES UNO DE ESOS PERVERTIDOS QUE BUSCAN JOVENCITOS PARA SUS "NEGOCIOS"!!!! -pensaba, Shuichi estaba muerto del miedo y su imaginación volabaaa. (sin comentarios... ¬¬).  
  
Su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos llorozeaban.. Y como si fuera poco comenzó a imaginarse toda clase de barbaridades sumamente surrealistas.  
  
(por no decir tremendamente EXAGERADOS, por ejemplo comenzó a creer que era perseguido por un grupo de extraterrestres, que por supuesto estaban disfrazados de seres humanos... ni siquiera estaba cerca de la realidad..... ¬¬ XP)  
  
Sin darse cuenta, por pura inercia, comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido... podía oír varios pasos que aumentaba el paso al igual que él y lo más extraño es que parecían aumentar el numero de pisadas. ¡¡ACASO SE ESTABAN DUPLICANDO!! O_o....ahora si que su teoría sobre los aliens estaba cogiendo fuerza...^^. pero también podía escuchar que los barullos que había estado escuchando desde el principio estaban aumentando...........entonces oyó un grito de parte de UNO de los "perseguidores"...... (ah y una especie de ¡¡CALLATE!!, se escucho después... ^^).  
  
Si Shuichi estaba aterrado, ahora estaba en un nivel superior y apunto de sufrir un ataque nervioso; él conocía MUY BIEN ese tipo de voz, no necesitaba verlos podía sentir esas "perversas" presencias que le eran ¡¡muy!! Familiar, (que exagerado... ^^ aunque si estuviéramos en su lugar creeríamos lo mismo...¬¬ XP). Entonces como alma que lleva el diablo salió de hay a toda velocidad (en modo chibi), sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde; por supuesto los "perseguidores" no se quedaron a tras y salieron detrás del indefenso de Shuichi...  
  
Shuichi corría llevándose todo a su paso y rezaba para que pudiera deshacerse de ese grupo de sicópatas que eran sus fans (¿QUÉ?, no lo habían captado... ^^...jejejeje).  
  
la verdad había leído muchas historias acerca de famosos que habían sido "atacados" por sus fans, y no eran precisamente historias muy amenas, en realidad era supremamente aterrador como quedaban esas pobres personas, los casos pasaban de salir prácticamente sin ropa , lleno de marcas de uñas y dolores en "ciertas" partes, hasta violaciones masivas.......(siiiiiiii, suena exagerado pero esta demostrado científicamente que los fans en grupo, puede ser perjudicial para la salud, en este caso para Shuichi........O_o)( Es que todos los fans quieran una "parte" de su adoración... literalmente; aunque sinceramente algunos exageran..... ¬¬ XP).  
  
---AHHHHHHH, DEJENME EN PAZ--- gritaba Shuichi...  
  
---AYUDENME!!!!!!!----  
  
En realidad por muy buena condición física que tuvieran las fans, Shuichi era mucho mas veloz ( las maravillas que hacen el terror y la adrenalina... ^^..jejejeje), por supuesto él lo sabia ya que cada ves oía mas lejos esos barullos, pero CLARO no iba a arriesgarse, sabia que ese grupo de animales en celo ( un grupo conformado en su mayoría por mujeres y uno que otro hombre... ^^'' XP) NO IBAN A DETENERSE!!!!!.  
  
Mientras Shuichi salía despavorido, no se fijaba ni a donde se dirigía ni lo que había en su alrededor; así que por eso no noto que alguien venia en dirección opuesta; esta persona también estaba bastante distraída con algo que llevaba entre las manos, así que tampoco lo noto....  
  
Pero, algo lo sorprendió, el barullo de las histéricas fans hizo que aquel joven levantara su vista, en realidad fue algo que dijeron las fans (¡¡QUE GRITARON!!...que pulmones.... O_o), .....un nombre ...  
  
--...¿?......¿¿¡¡Shuichi!!!??...----fue lo que escucho y no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que escucho porque algo lo golpeo haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
  
Por unos segundos Shuichi no supo que paso, había chocado contra algo, cuando recupero la conciencia pudo sentir algo debajo de su rostro algo ...peludo (¿hmn?... O_o),no muy grande, era suave y algo rígido....  
  
cuando alzo un poco la vista se dio cuenta que era........¡¡era un conejo!! (¡¡OIGAN!!, que estaban imaginando; bola de mal pensados ..hentais!!!!.... ¬¬ XP).  
  
Alzo un poco la vista y se encontró con la mirada de la persona con la que se había estrellado...  
  
Parpadeo dos veces y dijo:  
  
--Sa...sa....SAKUMA-SAN-dijo Shuichi (no se habían dado cuenta.. ^^), Ryuichi lo veía serio como si hubiera notado algo raro, Shuichi se estremeció, eran pocas la veces que veía en Sakuma esa mirada y la mayoría de veces era cuando lo veía en el escenario; entonces Shuichi se dio cuenta que estaba sobre él, levemente sonrojado se apresuro a levantarse..  
  
--lo...lo siento Saku......--no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Ryuichi se le fue encima abrazándolo con fuerza y volviendo a caer, pero esta ves Ryuichi sobre él....  
  
---SUICHIIIIIIIIIIIII-dijo cuando cayo sobre él, recobrando su aspecto.... su personalidad infantil.  
  
---a Ryu-chan le da gusto verte, na no da!!-dijo con una gran sonrisa y apartándose un poco para ver a Shuichi a los ojos.  
  
---ga-gracias Sakuma-san.. a mi también me alegra verle-dijo Shuichi un poco mas calmado.  
  
---AH!!!-dijo y se levanto de encima de Shuichi, busco algo y cuando finalmente lo encontró, lo agarro y le sacudió el polvo que había cogido cuando cayo al suelo, en seguida procedió a arrodillarse y ponerlo frente a un confundido Shuichi, diciendo :  
  
-A kumagoro también le alegra verte, na no da!!-dijo mirando a Shuichi con unos enormes ojos.  
  
Shuichi capto la indirecta y..  
  
-A mi también me alegra verte kumagoro-dijo acariciando al conejo.  
  
después Ryuichi tomo el conejo y lo abrazo con fuerza.  
  
Shuichi miraba con detenimiento la escena, y esbozo una sonrisa, en verdad su ídolo se comportaba con un niño.......un niño muy dulce.  
  
--Kumagoro y Ryu-chan se sentían muy aburridos....---dijo con una voz afligida.  
  
--............pero ahora........--- Ryu-chan volteo a ver a Shuichi, este no entendía muy bien por que su ídolo lo veía con una gran sonrisa y con unos ojos grandes y brillantes.......iba a preguntarle cuando oyó unos pasos....  
  
un escalofrió recorrió su espalda........-DIABLOS!!-pensó shu-chan...había olvidado por completo a la jauría......  
  
rápidamente se levanto y volteo a ver espantado como se acercaban sus fans; Ryuichi que no entendía por que Shuichi tenia esa mirada, sin levantarse miro en dirección a donde veía Shu-chan, allí diviso a un grupo de personas gritando algo que se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia ellos.  
  
Shu-chan estaba de verdad muy nervioso y como si fuera poco se quedo paralizado, no se podía mover ni un centímetro.......... estaba perdido....  
  
De repente se oyó algo dentro de la multitud alguien grito algo, lo cual hizo que aumentaran la velocidad.  
  
Por otro lado lo que escucharon los dos vocalitas fueron una especie de:  
  
----MIREN, ES RYUICHI...........ESTA JUNTO CON SHUICHI-KUN.........- y por supuesto un ............-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH----al unísono e histérico por parte de el grupo de fans.  
  
Ryu-chan al oír su nombre se llevo las manos a la cabeza, hasta ahora había llevado puesto una gorra y sus gafas de sol habituales para que no lo recocieran, pero, al chocar con Shuichi todo su disfraz se fue a bajo.  
  
Ryuichi miro a kumagoro y dijo:  
  
--ya nos reconocieron kumagoro na no da-   
  
---Ryu-chan debe ser mas cuidadoso la próxima ves--- dijo auto corrigiéndose, con una gran sonrisa y mirando a Shuichi.  
  
--Shu-chan vamos a comer helado!!!--- dijo levantándose de golpe.  
  
--.......¿eh?... O_o -dijo Shuichi desconcertado,.....que quería QUE!!!?...., Shuichi estaba asombrado no solo por el hecho en que un momento así le pidiera eso o el hecho de que su ídolo creyera que a la UNA de la madrugada iba a encontrar una heladería abierta, nada de eso en Ryuichi era algo anormal; la verdad lo que lo tenia perturbado era la forma tan tranquila que estaba tomando el que ese grupo de maniáticos se dirigían hacia ellos.  
  
---Sakuma-san como es que.......---iba a decirle algo cuando oyó de nuevo esos gritos y volteo a mirar ya estaban a escasos metros de ellos...  
  
(nota: SI, SI lo sabemos, se supone que con la velocidad que llevaba esa gente era para que ya hubieran llegado...pero esto es un fanfic....no tiene que ser 100% realista... ¬¬; ADEMÁS NO CREAN, ERA BASTANTE CAMINO POR RECORRER y ya habíamos dicho que esa gente tenían muy buenos pulmones para gritar ni necesitaban altavoces... ^^ XP).  
  
Shuichi volteo en dirección a Ryuichi, pero de repente sintió como era tomado del brazo y arrastrado lejos de hay.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Los fans estaban desconcertados, ¡¡DONDE SE HABIAN METIDO!!..... hacia media hora que seguían a los vocalistas, hasta llegar a un centro comercial ( no sabemos si existe un lugar así que abra a la 1:30 AM, pero este es nuestro fanfic....POR cierto esos admiradores son una manada de mantenidos y desempleados que no tienen nada que hacer a esas horas... digo, por si acaso se preguntan, porque para seguirlos hasta esas horas..... ¬¬..XP) y de repente les habían perdido el paso...  
  
Buscaron y buscaron pero no los hallaron... no por nada Ryuichi era un experto en escapar de las personas..(como creen que se escapaba de K..... ^^).  
  
Por fin de deshacerse de esa gente Shuichi y Ryuichi por fin podían caminar tranquilos... después de que Ryuichi arrastro a Shuichi hasta un centro comercial, se adentraron en la sección de empleados y aprovechando que la persona que cuidaba los vestuarios era fan de Ryu-chan, solo tuvo que sonreírle un poco y darle su autógrafo para que pudieran llevarse un par de uniformes de los encargados del aseo; es así como pudieron evadir a los fans y salir de allí...  
  
caminaban por las calles sin rumbo aparente, Ryuichi iba jugando con kumagoro y Shuichi se limitaba a caminar en silencio, la verdad era que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y se había olvidado que estaba con Ryu-chan.  
  
No podía dejar de pensar en que no tenia donde pasar la noche, que haría, otra ves estaba como en el comienzo.  
  
--que estará haciendo en este momento Yuki---pensó, se detuvo repentinamente.....no podía ser que otra ves estuviera pensando en él; la verdad era que la persecución le había permitido olvidar el tema...pero ahora todo volvía como un baldaso de agua fría...  
  
Ryuchi también se detuvo par observar a Shuichi, su mirada volvio a cambiar por una seria, mientras lo miraba pudo notar que estaba muy pensativo y que parecía triste, su mirada no era resplandeciente como siempre; también recordó que cuando chocaron y vio a Shuichi, en ese momento pudo ver que este tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, seguramente había llorado y no le era muy difícil saber quien era el culpable, el mismo de siempre, el culpable de que Shuichi no fuera tan alegre como antes..... (si, al igual que Hiro, Ryuchi había notado el decaimiento de shu-chan desde hacia un tiempo, pero a diferencia de Hiro él no creía en las actuaciones de Shuichi, por que estaba seguro de que eso eran, que esas sonrisas que daba desde hace un tiempo no eran del todo sinceras......Ryuchi no era una persona fácil de engañar)....el culpable de que ya no fuera el mismo Shuichi Shindou que él conoció-pensaba molesto Ryuchi, mientras la rabia por el escritor aumentaban........entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido.  
  
-AAAAACCCHUUUUUU!!!!!-un fuerte estornudo por parte de Shuichi saco a los dos de sus pensamientos,  
  
entonces Ryu-chan lo recordó, cuando se encontró con Shu-chan pudo notar que su ropa estaba mojada....seguramente había estado caminando bajo la lluvia y pesco un resfriado-pensó.  
  
Así que tomo a Shuichi de la mano y se lo llevo arrastrando.  
  
-Sakuma-san a donde vamos??......-pregunto Shuichi extrañado.  
  
Ryuichi paro por un momento y volviendo a su modo infantil se volvió a verlo...  
  
-Shu-chan tiene un resfriado......-dijo mientras sacaba a kumagoro......-kumagoro y Ryu-chan van a cuidarlo y por eso lo llevamos a casa...na no da!!.-dijo sonriéndole.  
  
-ahh,.....¿¿¿¿QUÉ???.. O_o--- dijo sorprendido Shuichi.....-no, no tienes que molestarte Sakuma-san yo estoy bien-dijo sonriéndole.   
  
RYUICHI:-..NO!!!, Shu-chan esta enfermo y lo vamos a cuidar-dijo haciendo cara de niño enfadado.  
  
SHUICHI:-no, no es necesario de verdad me encuentro bien ...ya esta tarde será mejor que .....-no pudo continuar.  
  
RYUICHI:-BUAAAAAAAAAA.........SHU-CHAN NO QUIERES QUE RYU---CHAN LO CUIDE....-dijo mientras estaba arrodillado en el suelo, llorando y con kumagoro en las manos..........- RYU-CHAN SOLO ESTA PREOCUPADO POR SHU-CHAN.....BUAAAAAAAAAA.....SHUICHI ES MUY MALO.....BUAAAAAAAAA-dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a kumagoro.   
  
SHUICHI:-Sa-Sakuma-san....ya no llores, lo-lo siento mucho-dijo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Ryuichi, en verdad se sentía muy mal por eso......-por favor, si en verdad quieres que valla con ustedes lo haré, pero ya no llores mas-  
  
RYUICHI:-..snif..snif..de verdad?...snif-dijo calmándose un poco, mientras se refregaba los ojos con la manga de la blusa y a kumagoro en brazos.  
  
Shuichi asintió, entonces Ryuichi se levanto rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja como si no hubiera llorado hace unos minutos.  
  
-VAMOS A CASA NA NO DA!!- dijo y antes de que Shuichi pudiera decir algo, Ryuichi tomo con una mano de Shuichi por el brazo y con la otra a kumagoro para así arrastrarlo "literalmente" en dirección a su casa.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
NOTAS DE PRODUCCION:  
  
QUE LES PARECIO???...  
  
si,ya sabemos..fue muy cruel la primera parte ya sabemos...pero no creen que era lo mejor que shuichi se fuera???....despues de lo que vio y lo que le dijo yuki????....pero no se preocupen la venganza sera dulce...wuajaja.....prometemos justicia para el pobre de shu-chan!!!....tenemos planeadas muchas maldades..jejejej....  
  
ah, es cierto lo habia olvidado..jeje..al principio les hable de una propuesta..bueno para ser exactos es un favor y un concurso.....  
  
FAVOR: es que ..veran...jejej....lo he intentado varias veces y aun no se como se dejan los reviews en lo fanfics!! ...jejeje..¿ como lo hacen?...¿alguien seria tan amable en decirme,si?...   
  
CONCURSO: bueno, como ya sabran somos algo lentitas para escribir y lo agrava el hecho de que nuestras unicas formas de comunicacion es el msn y el e-mail y pues asi es dificil ponernos de acuerdo en el rumbo de la historia..jejeje...entonces en estos dias..se me ocurrio una idea en mi brillante cabesita..jejej. veran,haremos de un cap de la historia de forma participativa!!!..les explicare en que consistira...haber......  
  
dentro de la historia se formara una union o complot (como prefieran) a la que yo llamo el "DUO DINAMICO"...JEJEJE.., ese para se uniran en busca de un bien comun..asi como batman y robin..jajajaja.  
  
bueno, a la persona que adivine quien conformara el "DUO DINAMICO", le dejaremos escribir un cap completo con la idea que quiera o si no quieren escribir entonces podra imponer su idea en un cap para que nosotras la escribamos!!..claro que siguiendo el curso de la historia..y otras reglas que despues pondre en el siguiente cap de "Posibles Engaños".....y de acuerdo al cap. que la o el ganador escriba nosotros seguiremos con la historia.... LES GUSTA LA IDEA!!!...  
  
DEJEN SUS REVIEWS DICIENDO SU COMENTARIO ACERCA DEL CAP Y DEL CONCURSO!!!!!!  
  
ANIMENSE!!!!...pero si veo que no hay mucho interes cancelare el concurso...deberan haber al menos 5 personas en el concurso para que se lleve a cabo...  
  
TIENEN DESDE HOY HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA O HASTA QUE LIKA-SAN SUBA EL SIGUIENTE CAP EN LA OTRA PAG..JEJEJ...  
  
ASI QUE VAMOS..NO ES TAN DIFICIL ADIVINAR!!! 


	6. SUEÑO O REALIDAD?

POSIBLES ENGAÑOS  
  
CREADO POR: EL GRUPO AngelES  
  
CONFORMADO POR:  
  
Leviq,Lika-san,Mandi(o Rociochan).  
  
hola...como han estado..jejeje...bueno pariticparon pocos en el concurso pero de todas formas muchas gracias a los que participaron....pero desafortunadamente ninguna adivino.jejeje...y tampoco les puedo decir quienes eran porque les daño la sorpresa jajaja...   
  
bueno..aqui esta el cap 5 de posibles engaños...jejeje. EMM...CREO QUE ESTE CAP ES UN POCO CORTO PERO NECESARIO..JEJEJE  
  
ah, tambien les tengo que dar una disculpa porque en el cap anterior pues..olvide editar mi comentario(es q ya lo habia escrito como una semana antes..jejej) es que lo de dejar reviews ya sabia para cuando publique el cap..pero gracias por decirme jejeje.....ah, y pues como que nadie noto que el mensaje de mandi no aparecio jejeje..es que se me olvido ponerlo jejeje.   
  
es este:   
  
------  
  
Mandi:  
  
bueno, bueno. A ver que les digo hummm...todo lo malo que pasa en esta historia es producto de ver otros fics donde se hace sufir a Shu pero al instante se reconsilia con Yuki, bueno por eso quisimos escribir algo fuera de lo común(bueno si a esto se le puede decir común¿?), algo que hiciera pensar en un rompimiento total, pues aunque todavía no lo hemos decidido, pensamos hacerlos sufrir un tris mas...bueno espero que les guste. Cualquier sugerencia, nota o comentario que quieran decirnos los recibimos, por favor todo lo que se les ocurra que podemos mejorar o seguir haciendo haganos saber de ello. Gracias por su atención..  
  
------  
  
Leviq: personalmente creo que este mensaje debio haber aparecido desde el cap 1 ..pero fue su culpa no darmelo antes....¬¬#  
  
bueno ahora si el cap 5 .....haber que opinan...  
  
CAP.5  
  
SUEÑO O REALIDAD?  
  
Bueno allí estaba sin saber que hacer.........en cuestión de horas su vida dio un drástico vuelco............todo lo que creyó pertenecerle y ahora no tenia nada....su felicidad, su vida, resumidas en falsos recuerdos.........  
  
Poco a poco sin poder detenerlos...imágenes en su mente comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza...........  
  
El día en que lo conoció, cuando le dijo que tenia "cero" talento y........ese beso....ese que logro cautivarlo....el que fue su perdición...el que hizo que ya no pudiera quitarse ese nombre de la cabeza...el que hizo que no pudiera vivir sin él...sin Yuki Eiri..........  
  
Quiso odiar ese instante, quiso desear jamás haberlo conocido, pero............no podía.......no lograba engañarse; a pesar de todo lo sucedido, no se arrepentía, cuando lo conoció fue el día mas feliz de su vida, no podía lamentarse, al fin y al cabo era su primer amor, y tal ves el ultimo.......él no tuvo la culpa, el mismo se engaño al creer que le correspondía, al pensar que él también sentía lo mismo, al forzarlo a permanecer a su lado......si tan solo no hubiera creído en sus propias mentiras, no estaría......................  
  
-SHU-CHANNN, LA CENA ESTA LISTAAAAAAAA!!!-la voz de Ryuchi lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Hacia aproximadamente 20 min habian llegado al departamento de Ryuichi, una ves habian pasado por la puerta, Ryuchi mando a Shuichi a que se diera una ducha y además le dio algo de ropa para que se cambiara, él también tomo algo de ropa y se cambio la ropa mojada e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar algo...  
  
Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo, su mente comenzó a divagar y a recordar...no sabia que le esperaba de ahora en adelante.., pero se prometió que pasara lo que pasara, seria fuerte y que olvidaría su pasado.  
  
Con ese pensamiento cerro la llave y se vistió con la ropa que Ryuichi le había prestado. Salió del baño una ves listo , se dirigió al sofá...y allí sin darse cuenta se quedo sentado observando a la nada..estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la figura que lo había estado observando por algunos minutos.  
  
-Espero que te guste na no da!!-dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesa que se encontraba al frente de Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi se acerco a la mesa, observo lo que había en la bandeja y con una sonrisa se sentó dispuesto a comer....  
  
En la bandeja había... ( vamos!!...no es difícil adivinarlo...se trata de Ryuchi!!...XP)..toda clase de alimentos que algunos pueden considerar poco "saludables"...entre chocolates y dulces de diversas clases, hasta hamburguesas, papas fritas y una gran variedad de comida chatarra..(ven!!..XP), a pesar de eso para Shuichi era perfecto...era como si le hubiera leído la mente...  
  
-Se ve delicioso!!-dijo Shuichi antes de llevarse a la boca una hamburguesa...  
  
Ryuichi se limitaba a observarlo, hacia unos momentos lo vio algo distante, no necesitaba que le dijeran en quien había estado pensando.  
  
Ryuichi sentía odio por el escritor...cuantas veces ya, había visto esa expresión de sufrimiento en esos ojos violetas por culpa suya....no podía concebir como alguien podía hacer sufrir a ese ángel que tenia frente a sus ojos...  
  
En ese momento Shuichi se llevo un puñado de papas fritas a la boca.  
  
-uuuuuffffffff!!.... ya no puedo mas, estaba muy rico, gracias -dijo recostándose en la silla ..( como que ya termino...--!!!)  
  
Entonces oyó una pequeña risa de parte de Ryuichi; Shuichi levanto la vista y pudo observar que Ryuichi tenia en el rostro una gran sonrisa y que lo veía divertido .  
  
Shuichi bajo la mirada con un leve rubor en las mejillas, no se había dado cuenta que había comido como si fuera la primera vez que conocía la palabra COMIDA. (para que se hagan una idea era como si fuera una combinación de goku(dragon ball z) y yukito(sakura card captor)...XP).  
  
-Lo-lo- siento-dijo Shuichi aun con ese rubor en las mejillas...  
  
Entonces Ryuichi tomo una hamburguesa y de un solo bocado se las termino..y como si fuera ahora él el que jamás hubiera comido en su vida, comenzó a comer de la misma forma en la que Shuichi había comido hasta hace unos minutos....  
  
Shu-chan lo observaba y una gran gota apareció sobre su cabeza....  
  
-mhmgm...ñiemes razochm...esman delsmniso-dijo Ryuichi mientras comía...(TRADUCIENDO.....RESULTADO:"tienes razón, esta delicioso"..).  
  
Shuichi sonrió, Ryuichi siempre lo hacia sentirse mejor.....  
  
Una ves los dos terminaron de comer Shuichi ayudo a pesar de la negativa de ryu-chan a recoger el desorden que habían armado tanto en el comedor como en la cocina...(y no se imaginan como había quedado...XP).  
  
Una ves terminaron se sentaron en el sofá, la televisión estaba encendida pero ninguno de los dos en realidad la miraba, cada uno estaba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos...Shuichi pensando en lo que haría a la mañana siguiente y Ryuichi...  
  
De repente se volvió hacia a Shuichi, para decirle algo cuando observo que este se había quedado dormido.  
  
-Debe estar muy cansado-susurro Ryuichi, mirándolo con ternura.  
  
Entonces se levanto y se arrodillo en frente de Shuichi...  
  
-Eres adorable-susurro Ryuichi con una sonrisa.  
  
Luego, apago la televisión y tomando a Shuichi en sus brazos se dirigió hacia su cuarto, una ves allí, lo deposito suavemente sobre la cama .  
  
como si se tratara de un niño lo arropo y con su mano le retiro algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro.  
  
Ryuichi observo el reloj de pared..eran las 2:10 PM, busco un futon y tendiéndolo al lado de la cama se metió en él..cayendo inmediatamente en un profundo sueño.  
  
Shuichi se acerco al espejo que tenia al frente...allí observo que tenia un aspecto lamentable, tenia el rostro pálido, y unos pequeños bultos se asomaban debajo de sus párpados....  
  
-ese soy yo-susurro Shuichi mientras se llevaba una mano a su cara....  
  
-que haces aquí?-oyó una voz a sus espaldas.....  
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos ...con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se volvió hacia esa persona...  
  
-y-yo...vine aquí..p-para...-susurro Shuichi sin atreverse a mirar al rubio escritor el cual lo veía con el rostro serio .....  
  
-por lo que veo viniste por tus cosas-dijo Yuki.  
  
Shuichi bajo la vista y vio la maleta que estaba a su lado.  
  
Ahora lo recordaba había salido esa mañana para llevarse sus cosas..pero ahora no sabia si eso era lo que deseaba...no sabia si estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo.......  
  
-si ya terminaste será mejor que te vallas..tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Yuki dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto...  
  
-En- en verdad quieres que me valla de tu vida, Yuki.....-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible con la cabeza gacha...sin embargo el escritor pudo escucharlo.  
  
Yuki se dio vuelta y se acerco a Shuichi, una ves estaba a unos centímetros de él con una mano levanto el rostro de Shuichi , pero este no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.....  
  
Acaricio su mejilla y lentamente comenzó a acercar sus labios al rostro de Shuichi..este cerro los ojos y entreabrió sus labios esperando con ansias lo que ocurriría....  
  
Shuichi podía sentir la respiración del rubio muy cerca de sus labios...deseaba con todo el corazón volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos........  
  
-si........-dijo el rubio cerca de los labios de Shuichi....este abrió los ojos con sorpresa, entonces vio esos ojos dorados que se había negado hasta ahora mirar...esos ojos le dirigían la mirada mas fría que alguna ves podría haberle mostrado el escritor.....  
  
-........eso es lo que deseo-continuo Yuki, mientras se apartaba de Shuichi y se daba la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.........  
  
Shuichi quedo paralizado, jamás se imagino oír esas palabras del rubio...se quedo parado mientras Yuki se apartaba de él y salía de la casa...una gran dolor lo invadió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.  
  
-YUKI!!!-grito Shuichi con una mezcla de temor y desesperación. lo estaba perdiendo...se estaba yendo de su lado.....  
  
-por favor ..no te vayas..no me dejes!!-grito Shuichi con lagrimas recorriendo en sus ojos, pero en ningún momento el rubio se detuvo ni mucho menos se volvió a verlo........Shuichi comenzó a correr detrás del escritor el cual se dirigía hacia el ascensor para alcanzarlo, debía detenerlo..no podía perderlo.........  
  
De repente todo el cuarto se volvió negro y solo habían dos luces una iluminaba al rubio que no paraba de caminar y otra Shuichi que corría desesperado detrás del rubio gritándole, implorándole que no lo dejara solo..pero el rubio parecía no escucharlo...  
  
Entonces Shuichi tropezó y cayo al suelo......  
  
--YUKI!-grito shu-chan, trato de levantarse pero no tenia fuerzas ..su cuerpo no le respondía.....  
  
-NO TE VALLAS!!!-gritaba Shuichi mientras observaba como el rubio desaparecía de su vista..........  
  
shu-chan comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, sentía como si le desgarraran el alma...lo había perdido y esta ves para siempre.......  
  
-"lo ves shu-chan..te lo dije"-se oía una vos que hacia eco entre la oscuridad...  
  
-"nunca te ha amado..nunca le has importado...solo te hace sufrir"-dijo la voz..  
  
-CALLATE....CÁLLATE!!..-grito Shuichi..esa voz siempre lo atormentaba.  
  
-"nunca te ha amado..nunca le has importado..."-repetía la voz..  
  
- BASTA!!-gritaba Shuichi con desesperación......  
  
-...solo te hace sufrir"-continuo.............  
  
-"nunca te ha amado..nunca le has importado..."-repetía la voz..  
  
-...solo te hace sufrir"-  
  
Shuichi se cubría fuertemente los oídos, no quería oír..no debía; de sus ojos aun brotaban lagrimas, a pesar de que trataba de acallar esa voz no lo lograba, podía oírla en su mente haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza .....  
  
-"nunca te ha amado..nunca le has importado... .solo te hace sufrir"-.decía una y otra ves.  
  
Se levanto con dificultad y salió corriendo, tratando de escapar de esa voz..pero aun podía escucharla a lo lejos...  
  
por fin encontró una puerta, la abrió y entro al cuarto cerrándose la puerta a su paso.........  
  
Allí encontró muchos espejos, todos de distintos tamaños.... de repente uno de ellos comenzó a despedir una luz muy leve..Shuichi se acerco y cuando estaba a unos pasos de este..se formo una imagen en el espejo.. una fotografía..en la que estaban él y Yuki, una de esos días en la que estaban juntos.......  
  
Shuichi acerco su mano al espejo lentamente y cuando lo toco todos los demás espejos se rompieron en mil pedazos cayendo como una lluvia resplandeciente sobre Shuichi...   
  
-"entiéndelo...no hay amor en ese corazón para ti"-dijo esa voz.....en ese momento la imagen del espejo frente a él desapareció y en su lugar, una escena dolorosa para él le mostraba.....  
  
trato de salir de allí pero el espejo se interpuso en su lugar, obligándolo ver y recordar el momento en que había visto a Yuki besándose con Ryo....   
  
-"la verdad es dolorosa..pero al final de cuentas es la verdad"-dijo la voz.  
  
En el momento en que vio a Yuki besándose con aquel sujeto, Shuichi cayo de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, tratando inútilmente de contener las lagrimas.......  
  
"cuando entenderás que al fin y al cabo jamás le importaste....o dime, crees que pensó en ti cuando lo besaba..crees que sintió algún remordimiento?"  
  
-por favor..ya basta..-decía Shuichi con voz ronca por las lagrimas....  
  
el espejo mostraba una y otra ves la misma escena y la voz no dejaba de atormentarlo.....  
  
"debes olvidarlo..... shuichi!!"-repetía la voz.  
  
-CALLATE!!-grito Shuichi  
  
de repente el espejo mostró la figura de Yuki, shuichi se levanto y observo de.. podría asegurar que esa imagen era real..que en verdad Yuki se encontraba allí, que se hallaba allí para él....trato de nuevo de tocarla, pero tenia miedo, miedo a que desapareciera..lentamente acerco sus dedos al espejo; cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo algo lo detuvo...el espejo se rompió y Shuichi se aparto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas...  
  
no podía ser, no podía ser cierto......por que?...por que?...se repetía una y otra ves.....  
  
"la verdad es dolorosa..y al final de cuentas............."-oyó decir Shuichi a esa voz.  
  
-... lo que te dijo... es esa verdad -continuo y desapareció.  
  
-..la....verdad-susurro Shuichi.....podía ser cierto?....entonces de que valió todo?...por que?..por que?...se preguntaba sin poder contener las lagrimas..............  
  
-"porque.................no te amo Shuichi......"-dijo la voz de Yuki, de nuevo le decía aquellas palabras que le había dicho la imagen del espejo antes de romperse.......  
  
-"no te amo Shuichi......"-...  
  
-"no te amo shuichi......"-.  
  
-"no te amo shuichi......"-  
  
-"no te amo shuichi......"-  
  
-"no te amo shuichi......"-  
  
-"no te amo shuichi......"-  
  
-"no te amo shuichi......"-  
  
El cuarto comenzó a girar y shuichi solo podía escuchar la voz del rubio una y otra ves en su mente diciéndole esas horribles palabras.  
  
-..basta....BASTA!!!-grito  
  
abrió los ojos.....  
  
-SHUICHI, SHUICHI!!!..........TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?- dijo preocupado Ryuichi mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros ...eran las 3:20 PM cuando Ryuichi despertó por los gritos de shuichi; este no dejaba de gritar...no dejaba de nombrar a.........Yuki......todo por la fiebre que obtuvo debido a la lluvia.  
  
Shuichi estaba en shock..aun no sabia que todo había sido un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, aun podía escucharlo...aun podía oír esas palabras...aun creía estar en ese lugar...  
  
-shuichi...reacciona...shuichi!!!-le gritaba Ryuichi mientras lo zarandeaba...parecía en otro mundo...shuichi no dejaba de temblar, estaba sudando y su mirada estaba perdida...  
  
-shuichi...responde!!!-grito de nuevo ryu-chan...shuichi logro escuchar la voz de Ryuichi y levanto el rostro hacia él, ya no estaba allí...todo había sido un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla  
  
....sus ojos estaban nublados por las lagrimas, se sentía perturbado, confundido......pero esa voz........   
  
-Shuichi te encuentras...-no puedo terminar la frase porque shuichi se abrazo a él con fuerza...Ryuichi podía sentir como shu-chan temblaba y como aun seguía llorando...  
  
abrazo con fuerza a shuichi a la ves que le acariciaba su cabello.  
  
-..no te preocupes ...todo fue un mal sueño..ahora estoy aquí contigo-dijo suavemente.  
  
Shuichi se dejo arrullar por esa voz y esa calidez que lo envolvían...minutos después se había vuelto a dormir, pero esta ves en los brazos de Ryuichi...este, una ves que lo noto se soltó lentamente del agarre y acomodo a shuichi en la cama; toco su frente aun tenia fiebre y estaba algo alta...se levanto dispuesto a traer algo para bajar la fiebre cuando una mano evito que se fuera....  
  
-no...no me dejes solo...por favor-susurraba débilmente shuichi....  
  
Ryuichi le sonrió tiernamente...  
  
-no lo haré, solo traeré algo para que te baje esa fiebre-trato de soltarse del agarre pero shuichi no quería soltarse..creía que se quedaría solo......para siempre..  
  
ryu-chan noto que shuichi temblaba, entonces .......  
  
-no te preocupes....te prometo que regresare pronto-dijo Ryuichi, shuichi pareció entender y lo soltó....inmediatamente Ryuichi salió de la habitación y al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una olla con agua fría, un retazo de tela y algo de medicina.....  
  
cuando se acerco, Shuichi abrió los ojos y le sonrió, Ryuichi correspondió la sonrisa y se sentó en la cama al lado de shuichi e hizo que se levantara un poco para que se tomara la medicina, lo recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas, Shuichi lo observaba todo el tiempo no apartaba la vista de él...  
  
luego Ryuichi poso en su frente la tela humedecida con el agua fría.  
  
Ryuichi se recostó aun lado de shuichi el cual se dio vuelta y se acurruco cerca de él colocando sus manos en su pecho, Ryuichi se abrazo a Shuichi y lo arrullo de nuevo en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, noto que el cuerpo de Shuichi estaba caliente, tenia mucha fiebre...solo esperaba que le bajara pronto......  
  
Minutos después Ryuichi creyó que Shuichi se había quedado dormido, así que se fue apartando para regresar a su futon.  
  
-por favor...no me dejes....-susurro Shuichi en el momento en que sintió como el otro se alejaba...-...no me dejes...no te vayas-continuo Shuichi con los ojos vidriosos.  
  
Ryuichi se sorprendió....noto miedo en las palabras de Shuichi....pero miedo a que?...miedo a que lo dejara?....fue en ese momento que noto que una lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Shuichi...entonces fue allí cuando entendió.., su rostro se oscureció, su corazón se contrajo por un momento y un extraño sentimiento lo invadió...esa mirada y su significado ya lo conocía...pero aun así...  
  
Ryuichi lo vio con ternura, acerco una mano a su rostro y acaricio una de sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre.......  
  
-no lo haré......nunca lo haré-dijo Ryuichi  
  
Shuichi sonrió cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la caricia....se sentía mas tranquilo.  
  
Ryuichi se volvió a acomodar a su lado; llevo una mano a los ojos de Shuichi secando las lagrimas rebeldes que habían surcado esos ojos violetas mientras le sonreía.  
  
Shuichi apoyo su rostro en el pecho de Ryuichi, sintiendo como este lo abrazaba...todo había sido solo una pesadilla....  
  
-..te amo......-susurro Shuichi.......-...Yuki...-finalizo antes de quedarse dormido.  
  
Ryuichi abrazo fuertemente a Shuichi atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo, hubiera deseado que esas palabras fueran para él, que las miradas y las sonrisas que le había dado esa noche Shuichi hubieran sido para él, que ese corazón le perteneciera....pero...él ya sabia que le habían pertenecido a otro...  
  
Sintió rabia...ese hombre no lo merecía, no valía la pena, este ángel no debía sufrir por alguien como él y aun así su pequeño seguía pensando en él...seguía amándolo....  
  
No sabia que había hecho esta ves el escritor..pero eso no le importaba, fuera lo que fuera esta ves lo aprovecharía, no permitiría que ese sujeto volviera a dañarlo.... Este ángel volvería a sonreír, volvería a vivir...de eso se encargaría lo alejaría de él.......haría que su corazón lo olvidase.........para siempre.  
  
Resuelto a esto le dio un beso en la frente a Shuichi sellando así su pacto... y Al poco tiempo se quedo dormido con una sonrisa abrazando al que le había robado el corazón.  
  
Leviq: bueno, hay esta, espero que le guste...ehm....coof coof...jejej.....  
  
creo que mas de uno quiere matarnos por la escena del sueño(pesadilla)y bueno por lo del beso de Ryo y Yuki, y por muchas cosillas mas...jejeje...se que fue algo cruel.....jejeje...pero todo es necesario..de verdad....bueno...jejeje  
  
como soy alguien muy responsable...tengo que confesarles que...jejeje...lo del sueño fue idea mía....jejeje ...fue algo que escribí sin consultar a las otras, me responsabilizo y estoy dispuesta a oír quejas, reclamos y uno que otro golpe...excepto virus...jejeje...en cierta medida mucho del toque cruel es gracias en gran parte a su servidora...  
  
no me maten, no me maten!!....lo siento...fui muy mala..pero ...no resulto tan mal no?... ...y además, agregue lo de la escena de Ryuichi...como para compensarlo...para ser sinceros ..la escena del sueño lo había pensado de forma...diferente...jejeje..se supone que seria mas cruel...así que de cierto modo...jejeje...deben sentirse afortunados!!!...no fui tan mala...lo siento....  
  
de todas formas no creo que sea tan horrible la escena...al menos no para llorar....¬¬  
  
BUENO YA SABEN ....DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!!......NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE DOS SEMANAS!!!....  
  



	7. NOTICIA

hola...lo siento..pero me es imposible actualizar esta semana...... gomenasai......creo que actualizare dentro de unas 3 semanas mas....para el 18 de junio este dia publicare 2 cap como recompensa...lo siento pero no puedo antes...pero si me llego a pasar de esta fecha la prox ves que actualize les agregare un cap por semana que no actualize despues del 18...se los prometo....pero no es solo mi culpa..mis compañeras (liksan y mandi) tambien son culpables...como yo soy la encargada de editar ellas me mandan los cap que escriben pero....NO MANDAN LO QUE DEBERIAN!!...likasan por ejemplo me mando el ultimo cap de la historia .XP...mandi me mando como dos cap que..NO SIGUEN EL CURSO DE LA HISTORIA!!...tengo que editarlos y no he tenido tiempo.....ademas tengo unas ideas pero no he podido implantarlas ..lo siento......  
  
ATTE:  
  
Leviq 


	8. PROMESAS

-Leviq: hola!!!!...ya lo se, lo se...hoy no es 18 pero...es que.......tuve muchos problemas........prácticamente los hice sola y además, tuve que viajar..y ..Mi papá esta algo enfermo y...pues no sé ni como pude terminar los 5 Cáp. Que tengo con el reducido tiempo que tuve, sin contar el bloqueo mental que tuve, y como olvidar el terrible dolor de cabeza que me dio por estar pegada todo el día al computador, ah, y sin desdeñar los grandes deseos que tuve de matar a una de mis compañeras por que no sabe lo que es el concepto de SEMANA!!(Ella sabe de lo que hablo...#), y sin descartar las constantes interrupciones que tuve cuando por fin encontraba mi inspiración!!!!., Y otras cosas que no tienen importancia ahora....pero aquí esta con mucho trabajo los 2 Cáp. Que prometí (si no lo hago yo jamás acabaremos este fic).....de verdad que tenia las mejores intenciones de poner los otros 3 Cáp..Pero solo me quedan 2 semanas de vacaciones y pues necesito tener un considerable numero de Cáp. De reserva, así que GOMENASAI!!! Pero solo puedo subir dos Cáp. Y de acuerdo a como me valla en estas dos semanas subiré otros dos.. Y de nuevo PERDON!! Por las 4 semanas que me demore demás y aquí tienen un pequeño resumen..Que lo disfruten....ah, y gracias por todos sus comentarios. En verdad los aprecio muchoo(no podría continuar sin ellos arigato!!)...y un saludo especial a ayaka-chan por ser nuestra fan #1 y por sus dibujos.. y a Aome shinomori por su mensaje.  
  
---------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
RESUMEN( para aquellos que perdieron el hilo de la historia aquí les va un pequeño resumen).  
  
Después de 3 años de relación, la situación de nuestros protagonistas, Yuki y Shuichi, no esta muy bien que digamos, Shuichi a cambiado mucho, ya no es tan alegre como antes, se ha dedicado aparentar ante los demás; un día aparece Ryo ante Yuki haciéndolo dudar acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el pelirosa, debido a la fuerte atracción que siente hacia ese sujeto, el cual a su ves resulta ser un futuro inversionista para su nueva novela; Pero Ryo no pretende ser uno mas de sus socios, desea llegar a ser "algo" mas, así que se ha dedicado a conquistar a Yuki, enviándole un ramo de flores y un costoso regalo, el cual el joven rubio decide rechazar, cuando asistió a la cita con Ryo con el objetivo de aclarar sus sentimientos y devolver ese regalo, Ryo lo besa y este corresponde, sin darse cuenta que Shuichi lo ve todo. Con la esperanza de recibir una explicación para así mantener su "relación" con Yuki, a pesar de lo que vio, Shuichi decide volver al departamento y esperar al rubio escritor; pero las cosas no sucedieron como lo esperaba, tuvieron una fuerte discusión, donde por fin Shuichi pudo aceptar la realidad tal y como aquella "voz" le había dicho, saliendo de ese departamento con el corazón destrozado; Shuichi busca un lugar donde quedarse, pero con mala suerte no encontró a su amigo Hiro el cual se hallaba de viaje y no volvería en una semana, caminando bajo la lluvia encontró a Ryuichi, el cual lo salvo de una jauría de "fans"; Al verlo desmejorado y con un posible "resfriado", Ryuichi se lleva a shu-chan a su casa, allí Shuichi mientras dormía tuvo una terrible pesadilla, en la cual le revivió todo el sufrimiento vivido en el día, Ryuichi logro tranquilizarlo, y logrando que Shuichi volviera a dormir, se prometió que haría que Shuichi Shindou volviera.   
  
Ahora sí los nuevos cap.................  
  
CAP. 6   
  
PROMESAS  
  
6:00 AM  
  
Sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, los sentía pesados, eso si contar que se sentía algo aturdido, pero.....se sentía extrañamente bien, una calidez lo envolvía y lo hacia sentir protegido, con algo de pereza abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió, ante él se encontraba Ryuichi dormido, y no solo eso también pudo notar como ryu-chan lo tenia abrazado de una forma que se podía considerar algo "posesiva", no sabia como había parado allí, lo ultimo que recordaba era que se encontraba en la sala "viendo" la televisión cuando de repente se sintió muy cansado, seguramente se había quedado dormido y Ryuichi lo había traído a la cama. Shuichi trato de safarse un poco del abrazo cuando algo cayo en su rostro, algo que parecía ser un retaso de tela, con cuidado de no despertar a Ryuichi lo tomo en sus manos, ...  
  
¿ Que hacia eso en mi cabeza?-se pregunto...de repente un escalofrió recorrió su espalda..Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, mas exactamente los de aquel "sueño"..su cabeza comenzó a dolerle con solo recordarlo y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, no por el hecho de recordar esa horrible pesadilla, el dolor que sentía tenia un culpable diferente, no solo recordó ese horrible suceso sino también...  
  
De repente se acerco mas a Ryuichi quedando completamente pegado a él..Ocultando su rostro en el pecho de ryu-chan y abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura; debido a esa acción este despertó notando como el cuerpo de Shuichi lo abrazaba de forma desesperada y como tenia un ligero temblor...los brazos de Ryuichi recibieron el abrazo y una de sus manos comenzó a depositar suaves caricias por la espalda de Shuichi con el objetivo de tranquilizarlo...  
  
-..No era él..-susurro Shuichi en el pecho del otro.  
  
Ryu-chan esbozo una sonrisa que se podría considerar entre melaconlica y consoladora cuando entendió a lo que se refería, la mano que hasta ahora se había ocupado de acariciar la espalda de shu-chan subió para acariciar la cabeza de este cuando Ryuchi sintió humedad en su pecho....  
  
-tenias fiebre -susurro Ryuichi sin dejar de acariciarlo-..Por eso...creíste que era él-continuo.  
  
-..Lo quieres mucho- termino de decir Ryuichi.  
  
Ante aquellas palabras Shuichi solo se aferró mas al otro cuerpo...todo, absolutamente TODO había sido un sueño..Incluso la visión que había tenido de Yuki abrazándolo y diciéndole que no lo dejaría..Cuando en realidad todo el tiempo había sido Ryuichi el que le había brindado esas sonrisas y caricias.... todo había sido causado por la fiebre, no pudo evitar que nuevas lagrimas surcaran sus ojos.  
  
Ahora comprendía bien lo que hacia ese retazo de tela en su cabeza, Ryuichi lo había cuidado toda la noche y había estado junto a él, cuidando que bajara su fiebre y cuidando de sus sueños....  
  
Shuichi alejo el rostro del pecho de Ryuichi, para alzar su rostro y ver al cantante de NG...  
  
-...gracias- dijo Shuichi, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por otra por parte de Ryuichi...este elevo una mano hasta llegar al rostro de Shuichi para secar el camino que habían dejado sus lagrimas, para luego acariciar lentamente el rostro sonrojado de aquel joven de cabellos rosados de ojos vidriosos por el llanto...  
  
-no importa-dijo observando intensamente a Shuichi, sin apartar en ningún momento la mano de su rostro y mucho menos borrar su sonrisa..-...te prometí que no te dejaría solo Shuichi...-dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Shuichi con ambas mano acercándola mas a su rostro para finalmente depositar un beso en su frente-.....y pienso cumplirlo-dijo dejando libre el rostro de Shuichi para luego mirarlo a los ojos detenidamente.....   
  
Shuichi no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas ante la acción de ryu-chan, y menos cuando vio la intensa mirada que le dirigió este; por instinto se abrazo a él, como si buscara refugio, aliviado por la promesa que le hacían esos ojos azules..en unos segundos sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban, dándole la seguridad que tanto buscaba, el estar cerca de él lo hacia sentir mejor, su dolor parecía opacarse ante su sola presencia....tal ves...  
  
-.. Duele.- susurro Shuichi ocultando de nuevo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.  
  
-.. Lo sé...-susurro Ryuichi esbozando una gentil sonrisa.  
  
- pero sé que lograras salir adelante...y yo te ayudare a que vuelvas-continuo acercando mas el cuerpo de Shuichi hacia el suyo.  
  
Shuichi se sintió aliviado, las palabras de Ryuichi y la calidez que despedía lo hacia sentirse mucho mejor, como si renovara sus fuerzas para seguir luchando y esta vez por recupera lo que había empezado a perder desde hacia 3 años atrás...  
  
Se sentía protegido como si en brazos de aquel que había sido su ídolo en su adolescencia pudiera afrontar cualquier cosa y no ser lastimado por nada ..Ni por nadie... lucharía por recuperar a aquel muchacho alegre y vivaz que fue una ves..   
  
Shuichi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, dejándose envolver y arrullar por aquel hombre ..El cual le había dado un rayo de esperanza a su vida..  
  
En poco tiempo ambos cuerpos quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño...los dos con una nueva esperanza en su corazón  
  
El cielo estaba despejado...el firmamento estaba cubierto por una capa de estrellas; No había rastro alguno del diluvio que se había desatado hacia unas horas atrás.  
  
Una silueta se encontraba observando por la ventana el cielo, su mirada era indescifrable, miro su muñeca...las 3:45 AM. Solo había podido dormir un par de horas.  
  
Se sentó en un sofá cerca del gran ventanal que tenia ante sus ojos sin apartar la vista del cielo....los recuerdos comenzaron a embargarlo. Sus ojos oscuros parecían brillar en la oscuridad, por un momento cerro los ojos, recordando su pasado. Una leve sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro cuando una imagen en especial volvió a su mente...la de un joven con una hermosa sonrisa. Pero esa imagen no permaneció por mucho tiempo..en cambio fue reemplazado por el recuerdo de aquel día....abrió los ojos y su mirada se oscureció...  
  
Ryo cerro los puños con fuerza al recordar aquello...nunca podría perdonarse el no estar allí....nunca debió haberse marchado...  
  
Ryo se levanto dirigiéndose al pequeño bar para tomar una copa..Cuando se dirigía de nuevo al ventanal observo algo en una mesa..Aun con la copa en la mano se dirigió hacia lo que estaba sobre aquélla mesa..Un fino reloj...el mismo que le había devuelto Yuki....había vuelto a su casa aproximadamente a las 12:00 PM, cuando salió del restaurante recorrió la ciudad en su auto, la verdad se sentía algo mal; Ryo se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Shuichi a aquel restaurante, sabia que ese chico lo había visto todo y por supuesto sabia perfectamente el daño que le había causado ver esa escena, recordaba la expresión de Shuichi, era la misma que había visto una ves hacia varios años, con una única diferencia, y la odiaba...odiaba volver a ver esa expresión..Le recordaba su error, pero.......no podía, lo había prometido.  
  
Ryo se detuvo frente al ventanal, observo el cielo y suspiro para luego volver y observar aquel regalo.  
  
-mi ángel....no me rendiré tan fácil.-dijo con una sonrisa.-no esta ves...-continuo mientras se volvió el cielo como si este le estuviera dando una nueva oportunidad......  
  
En ningún momento aquel hombre frente al ventanal se dio cuenta de la figura que desde hacia largo tiempo lo observaba con ojos afligidos desde la puerta.  
  
10:00 AM   
  
TOC TOC  
  
-SHU-CHAN!...se va enfriar el desayuno!- gritaba Ryuichi a través de la puerta del baño.  
  
-EN UN MOMENTO SALGO!-grito Shuichi a través de la puerta.  
  
-te sientes mal..no da?-dijo con ojos lagrimosos  
  
-..No..estoy ..Bien......ahora salgo-dijo con las mejillas aun sonrojadas.  
  
-bien...no tardes...kumagoro y yo te estamos esperando..Na no da!!!-dijo sonriente Mientras volvía junto con kumagoro al comedor, tomo asiento mientras esperaba a que el pelirosa saliera.  
  
-que le pasara a shu-chan, kumagoro?-pregunto al peluche con su habitual rostro infantil.  
  
-..Se encerró en el baño hace rato y no ha salido de allí..No da-dijo mientras mordía uno de las orejas de kumagoro......de repente por un instante un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos, recordando lo que paso una hora atrás.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Shuichi se encontraba sentado en el comedor con su cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos, se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que perdió la noción de todo a su alrededor.  
  
Shuichi suspiro y entrecerró sus ojos, había cierto brillo en ellos, aun se veían opacos pero había algo diferente esta mañana en ellos, algo..Renovado; y así lo sentía Shuichi, sentía que algo había renacido en él..Pero no sabia con certeza que era, solo sabia que estaba tranquilo...extrañamente sereno.. No es que no le doliera...aun le dolía demasiado recordar lo sucedido con Yuki, pero aun así..Se sentía bien, y todo gracias a Ryuichi.  
  
Shuichi esbozo una ligera sonrisa al recordarlo..Le debía mucho y por ello cumpliría su promesa.  
  
Se levanto con algo de pereza y vio a su alrededor...  
  
-Dónde se encontrara Sakuma-san?-dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor-...tampoco veo a kumagoro-  
  
Shuichi trataba de recordar algo que Ryuichi le había dicho...  
  
-mm...que fue lo que dijo..Algo de que iba a no sé donde-decía mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Ryuichi.  
  
-o era que iba a ser algo?...arggg...no lo recuerdo!-decía mientras tomaba la ropa que ryu-chan le había dejado( al menos eso sí lo recordó..) y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.  
  
-mm mm que era......que fue lo que dijo-seguía tratando de recordarlo pero cuando Ryuichi se lo dijo había estado tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no le puso atención..Solo se dedico a asentir a todo lo que este le decía.  
  
-bueno...de todas formas ..No creo que demore-dijo mientras abría y cerraba detrás suyo la puerta del baño. Shuichi procedió a desvestirse ignorando "de nuevo" todo a su alrededor..Era casi como si se hubiera quedado SORDO Y CIEGO, se movía casi instintivamente..Solo estaba consiente de sus pensamientos, por ello no noto que el espejo estaba empañado, ni el fino vapor que había en el cuarto, ni del pequeño peluche rosa a su lado..Oo, ni siquiera el SONIDO DEL AGUA CAYENDO!!...XP..(Es mas que obvio para todos que Ryuichi se estaba bañando..).  
  
Mientras, otro SORDO!! En el mismo cuarto TAMBIEN se encontraba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos, los cuales tenían rostro y nombre..Shuichi..;desde que entro a ducharse no había podido quitarse de la mente al pelirosa, aun recordaba cuando lo encontró en la calle completamente empapado, la tristeza de sus ojos, la pesadilla de la noche anterior, incluso lo sucedido antes de entrar al baño..lo había encontrado en la sala perdido en sus pensamientos, aun cuando le habló parecía que no notaba su presencia y se sintió mal, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que tal ves estaba pensando en él..el solo recordarlo le hervía la sangre.....pero no se dejaría vencer..una ves renuncio a lo que quería porque creyó que hacia lo correcto, porque pensó que lo haría feliz..pero esta ves no lo haría, fue su error dejar aquel ángel en sus manos, ese maldito lo destruyó..pero él lo recuperaría, devolvería la felicidad a Shuichi, él haría que olvidara a ese maldito escritor...y haría de su corazón suyo.   
  
Cuando Shuichi se hubo quitado la parte superior de su ropa, viro su rostro hacia la ducha.  
  
-Oo- se sonrojo furiosamente y quedo paralizado, ante él se encontraba Ryuichi, completamente desnudo (ohhhh!!..EL SUEÑO DE TATSUHA!!!!!.JAJAJA....QUIEN DE USTEDES QUIERE UNA FOTOGRAFIA, VIDEO, EXCLUSIVA????JAJAJA), las gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo delineándolo y haciendo que su piel resplandeciera, su cabello verdoso caía sobre sus hombros en cascada pegándose a su piel, y el ligero cendal de vapor que se producía por el agua caliente le daba un toque irreal a aquella efigie tratando de ocultar su si fuera un pecado aquella visión, un pecado que tentaba a ser tocado. un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo por sus pensamientos.   
  
-¿¡¡¡¡por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas!!!!?-se preguntaba.-¡¿C"MO ES QUE NO LO HABIA VISTO CUANDO ENTRE?!-(uhm.....buena pregunta..-.-). -tengo que salir de aquí!!- pensaba Shuichi con el corazón desbocado, afortunadamente Ryuichi no se había percatado de su presencia, debía salir de allí antes que se diera cuenta, pero por mas que su mente le pedía a gritos salir de allí no podía moverse, parecía como si estuviera clavado al piso, por mas que lo intentaba sus extremidades no les respondía-que voy hacer!!.-pensaba desesperadamente Shuichi, de repente su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con un par de zafiros , el rostro de Shuichi enrojeció mas (si es que eso es posible), quería que se lo tragara la tierra, sentía como si hubiera estado espiándolo( Shuichi, técnicamente eso es...aunque no fue planeado..jejej..); Ryuichi lejos de parecer sorprendido, se quedo observando a un sonrojado y nervioso Shuichi, este quería apartar sus ojos de los de Ryuichi, pero no podía, parecía embrujado por eso ojos azules los cuales tenían una expresión dominante y hechizante....esa mirada era la misma que tenia cuando subía a un escenario; Shuichi se sentía intimidado y perturbado por aquella penetrante mirada que recorría su cuerpo, se sintió desnudo ante sus ojos por ellos llevo sus brazos a su torso tratando de cubrirse.   
  
de repente noto como Ryuichi sin apartar su mirada de su cuerpo comenzó a avanzar hacia él lentamente; asustado, Shuichi pareció volver a tener control de su cuerpo y comenzó a retroceder a medida que Ryuichi se acercaba, pero el pelirosa no logro avanzar mucho pronto su espalda quedo recostada en la pared junto a la puerta, no tenia escapatoria. Su cuerpo comenzó temblar y su corazón comenzó a latir con mas fuerza, como si quisiera salir de su pecho.   
  
Ryuichi vio el intento fallido de Shuichi por escapar y siguió acercándose sin apartar sus ojos de él, notaba como Shuichi comenzaba a temblar, como su pecho subía y bajaba con respiración entrecortada, parecía una criatura asustada la cual esta apunto de ser casada..sonrió ante aquel pensamiento..¿acaso era él el cazador?.  
  
Pronto llego a escasos centímetros de Shuichi, este seguía temblando y con el rostro completamente sonrojado,,pero aun así no apartaba su mirada amatista de la suya. -adorable-pensó a medida que posaba sus manos una a cada lado del cuerpo de Shuichi y acercaba su rostro al suyo. éste, intimidado e incapaz de mantener la mirada de Ryuichi por su cercanía bajo la mirada lo cual solo empeoro su nerviosismo al recordar que este estaba completamente desnudo!!..avergonzado (aun mas!!!...no creo que pueda ser!!)..aparto la mirada hacia un lado completamente rojo..  
  
-y-o...yo..lo..lo siento-tartamudeo Shuichi-yo..yo no sabia.....-paro en seco...la verdad es que decirle que no sabia que estaba ahí cuando el mismo Ryuichi le había dicho que iba a ducharse, y además si contamos con que aparte que se estaba desnudando cuando "supuestamente" no lo había visto..además el hecho de que cerro la puerta.. todo eso era demasiado sospechoso...(.....jejeje.)  
  
.-¿¡quien se creería eso!?-pensaba.-tal ves crea que soy un depravado..que venia a espiarlo y..-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave caricia de la mano de Ryuichi en su mejilla.  
  
-sa-sa kuma-san...yo-el dedo de Ryuichi sobre sus labios lo hizo callar, estos comenzaron a acariciar sus labios recorriéndolos, poniendo mas nervioso a Shuichi.  
  
-r-y-u-i-c-h-i-dijo el cantante de ojos azules. -no me llames Sakuma-susurro sensualmente en los oídos del pelirosa. por su parte Shuichi sintió un estremecimiento ante aquella acción, sentía la respiración de Ryuichi en su oído y luego en su cuello, como este rozaba su piel sin llegar en realidad a tocarla..casi como una tortura.  
  
Ryuichi volvió su rostro para enfrentar nuevamente aquellos ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban..no pudo evitarlo, acerco su rostro poco a poco al de Shuichi, este inconscientemente entreabrió sus labios ofreciéndose ante él..-demasiado tentador-pensó Ryuichi.  
  
Shuichi estaba asustado, veía como aquel rostro se acercaba al suyo y como esos labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los suyos....se sentía confundido...no sabia que hacer...su interior era un caos...y por ello tuvo miedo, un miedo que no tenia razón de ser y que parecía no tener respuesta...una parte deseaba que esos labios lo tocasen y otra le decía que no debía ser..tal ves por miedo, tal vez por los recuerdos no lo sabia....lo único que sabia era que sentía miedo.  
  
Shuichi cerro los ojos con fuerza, podía sentir la respiración de Ryuichi cerca de sus labios....segundos después una de las manos de Ryuichi se movió un poco hacia un lado buscando algo.   
  
-EL BAÑO ES TODO TUYO NA NO DA!!-dijo Ryuichi de repente.  
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos de par en par y fijo su mirada en Ryuichi, este tenia puesta una toalla alrededor de la cintura y llevaba a kumagoro en su cabeza. Ryuichi paso a un lado de Shuichi, abrió la puerta y antes de salir viro su cabeza hacia Shuichi con una sonrisa.  
  
-kumagoro y ryu-chan preparan el desayuno , apresúrate shu-chan!!.-dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta a su paso, dejando a un Shuichi muy confundido.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
-------  
  
(wajajajajaja.....)  
  
Ryuichi suspiro pesadamente, su rostro volvió a tomar su "lado" adulto al recordar aquello. Se había dejado llevar por sus deseos sin reparar en todo lo que le había pasado a Shuichi, no se detuvo a pensar un segundo en lo que el pequeño pensaba o deseaba, después de lo que "quien sabe que cosa" paso con el escritor, Shuichi estaba muy susceptible a todo a su alrededor y él simplemente no pudo evitar que sus deseos lo dominaran..en ese instante no pensaba mas que en esa suave piel que se exponían ante él, en esos suaves y seguramente dulces labios que se habían entreabierto para él, deseo besarlos, acariciarlos al igual que el resto de su piel y borrar cualquier huella que pudiera existir del rubio escritor....cuando lo tuvo enfrente suyo no pudo pensar en nada mas y había estado decidido a cumplir sus deseos pero cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo...no pudo....lo que vio no le permitió seguir y lo despertó de su ensueño, había visto temor en esas dos orbes amatistas que tanto amaba y se sintió mal...de lo peor...sintió como si estuviera aprovechando de él...( como un baldado de agua fría que le calmo la calentura..jajajajaj)..y por ello no hizo mas que huir de allí, había apresurado las cosas y dejándose llevar por la tentación había arruinado todo...se sentía en cierta medida angustiado...tal ves todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora, cualquier acercamiento que hubiera alcanzado tal ves ahora..... habría quedado destruido ante su acción.  
  
-soy un estúpido-pensó enojado. Sea lo que fuese que había pasado con el escritor debió haber sido muy grave; Shuichi buscaba su protección, refugio y él se comporto como el mas grandísimo idiota; tenia que remediarlo de alguna forma...no quería que por ese percance el pelirosa se alejara de él.  
  
-no permitiré que eso pase-se dijo con determinación y volvió su rostro en dirección a donde se encontraba Shuichi.  
  
Por otra parte Shuichi tampoco podía quitarse lo sucedido con Ryuichi en el baño..cuando este salió del baño Shuichi se había quedado unos minutos apoyado en la pared.   
  
No entendía lo que había pasado, no comprendía el comportamiento de Ryuichi..ni el suyo propio...no entendió su miedo ni su...¡¡¡frustración!!!..ante este pensamiento Shuichi agito la cabeza de lado a lado enérgicamente tratando de borrar esas ideas....-¡¿acaso se sentía frustrado por no haber recibido aquel beso?!-pensaba agitado. Tratando de escapar de su cabeza el pelirosa entro en la regadera con la esperanza de que el agua caliente calmara su mente...pero no funciono...si, en algún momento deseo que esos labios tocaran los suyos,¿por qué entonces sintió temor?....-¿por qué?-se pregunto Shuichi...que era a lo que tanto le temía?.  
  
Cuando termino de bañarse(no pienso entrar en detalles a cerca de ese baño.....) salió de la regadera y comenzó a cercarse para inmediatamente proceder a vestirse con la ropa que le había dado Ryuichi, tenia entendido que la suya (la de la noche anterior..la que estaba empapada) Ryuichi la había mandado a lavar y a aplanchar. Así que por ahora tendría que usar la ropa que este le daba..aunque no se sintiera muy bien, en lo absoluto.. incomodándolo así a Ryuichi..pero era solo mientas tenia su ropa limpia; una ves la tuviera se cambiaria y..buscaría un lugar donde quedarse, no quería seguir causando problemas.-al menos hasta cuando que vuelva Hiro-se dijo Shuichi..el problema es que no tenia dinero y pues tampoco deseba por ahora regresar a "ese " lugar por sus cosas ...no tenia fuerzas aun..no las suficientes para enfrentarse ante esa situación y menos después de aquel "sueño".  
  
Un momento después Se encontraba ante el espejo atiborrado de su pensamiento mientras se peinaba cuando una voz lo interrumpió.  
  
TOC TOC  
  
-SHU-CHAN!...se va enfriar el desayuno !- gritaba Ryuichi a través de la puerta del baño. A Shuichi se le acelero el corazón e instintivamente se acerco a la puerta poniendo la manos sobre esta empujándola, como si Ryuichi fuera entrar a la fuerza por ella.  
  
-EN UN MOMENTO SALGO!-grito Shuichi a través de la puerta.  
  
-te sientes mal..no da?-dijo con voz afligida.  
  
-..no..estoy ..bien......ahora salgo-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
-bien...no tardes...kumagoro y yo te estamos esperando..na no da!!!-dijo , entonces Shuichi oyó como se alejaba de la puerta y suspiro..entonces se dio cuenta que sujetaba a puerta y se sintió como un tonto.  
  
¿en que estaba pensando?-pensó..(como que le afecto lo que paso en el baño..)..-Ryuichi no era ningún maniático o algo por el estilo como para que hiciera eso -pensaba. Y extrañamente se sonrojo de repente, volvieron a su mente imágenes de lo ocurrido con Ryuichi..su piel, su cuerpo-arggg.. ¿¡¡por que pienso en eso!!?-se decía. Su mente comenzó a repasar todas la escenas como si fueran un sueño..no podía evitar sonrojarse, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a medida que recordaba.-no se como voy a hacer para salir de aquí-se dijo preocupado, si con solo recordarlo se ponía así...no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si saliera por esa puerta.-creo que ni podré verle a la cara-suspiro. Inconscientemente trataba de buscarle una ( para él) razón convincente para todo esto...a sus deseos y al comportamiento de ex vocalista de NG, simplemente no creía que Ryuichi podría haber querido.......  
  
Entonces volvió su rostro a un lado, allí se encontraba una pila de toallas, ahora que lo recordaba en ese lugar había estado kumagoro......  
  
-ESO ES!!-dijo Shuichi. -baka, Ryuichi solo quería tomar una toalla y a kumagoro!!..y yo...baka ,baka, baka..lo malinterprete todo!!-("leviq se lleva una mano a la cabeza exasperada" POR FAVOR!!...XP ESO NI ÉL SE LO CREE!!)continuó para luego lanzar un profundo suspiro de alivio. Entonces acerco su mano a la perilla para abrir la puerta gracias a la "solución" que le había dado a aquello( renovó su "fe" ..).   
  
Pero lo sorprendió un sonrojo y un ligero temblor en en sus manos.-aunque podría ser que...-sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para sacar esas ideas de las cabeza.-no, son solo imaginaciones mías-se dijo.-solo quería una toalla y a kumagoro-se dijo mientras giraba la perilla. .  
  
-solo quería una toalla y a kumagoro-pensaba, .-solo quería una toalla y a kumagoro.-se repetía una y otra ves, como si fuera un mantra tratando de auto convencerse mientras se dirigía al comedor.  
  
-solo quería una toalla y a kumagoro.-  
  
-¿quién quiere a kumagoro ..shu-chan?-pregunto Ryuchi cuando vio al pelirosa entrar al comedor.  
  
Shuichi pego un pequeño respingo cuando oyó a Ryuichi y se sonrojo..sin darse cuenta había estado diciendo eso en voz alta.  
  
-¿eh?..jejeje..eto.. Sakuma-san yo solo ...-dijo--quería saber si puedo cargar a kumagoro!!...si eso..jejeje-dijo lo primero que le llego a su mente y se llevo una mano a la nuca en forma nerviosa.  
  
Shuichi no observo a Ryuichi mientras reía de forma nerviosa pero paro cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Ryuichi, este estaba serio y lo miraba fijamente; Shuichi trago saliva.-creo que no me creyó-pensó nervioso cuando volvió a fijar la vista hacia Ryuichi y se asusto, este se había levantado y se dirigía hacia él con el rostro serio. DE NUEVO! Recordó lo sucedido en el baño y se puso aun mas nervioso a medida que Ryuichi se acercaba, y al igual que en el episodio anterior trato de retroceder pero como si los dioses se hubieran confabulado contra él volvió a quedar arrinconado contra la pared.  
  
-no otra ves-pensaba sin poder aparta la mirada de un par de zafiros que ya se encontraban muy cerca de él.  
  
Por otra parte Ryuichi observaba los ojos de Shuichi.-son tan bellos-pensaba. Y como hipnotizado llevo una de sus manos a un lado de un asustado Shuichi y se acerco su rostro, pero algo en su cabeza lo detuvo.-no lo arruines de nuevo-pensó y observo el temblor de Shuichi.-demonios-susurro bajando la mirada pero Shuichi no alcanzo a oírlo. Volvió a ver a Shuichi a los ojos y su cuerpo se acerco involuntariamente de nuevo.  
  
-no lo arruines, no lo arruines, no lo arruines, no lo arruines-gritaba su mente pero su cuerpo no respondía, y gracias a la fuerza de voluntad el cual no sabia de donde la había sacado, cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de su boca, Ryuchi giro su rostro (gracias a (según él) a una bendición divina) hacia un lado del de Shuichi, acomodando sus rostro en el cuello del pelirosa.   
  
Shuichi que hasta ahora había estado aterrado(sin saber por que) se tranquilizo de cierto modo cuando Ryuichi oculto su rostro en su cuello, pero a la ves se sonrojo al sentir su respiración. Los dos corazones latían fuertemente. En un momento cerraron lo ojos al unísono mientras eran embriagados por el aroma del otro...permanecieron así unos segundos que parecieron minutos (para suerte de ellos)cuando...  
  
-es Ryuichi-dijo Ryuichi los oídos de Shuichi.  
  
-eh?-pregunto Shuichi abriendo los ojos algo aturdido. Entonces observo como Ryuichi se había alejado de él y que lo miraba "enojado" (había recobrado su forma "infantil").  
  
-que no me digas Sakuma soy Ryuichi -dijo mientras le extendía a kumagoro.  
  
Shuichi tomo al muñeco y miro a Ryuichi confundido.  
  
-y sí, puedes cargarlo...a kuma-chan le gusta estar contigo na no da!!-dijo mientras sonreía y se sentaba de nuevo en el comedor . -vamos a desayunar shu-chan!!-grito moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro. Shuichi aun desconcertado por el extraño comportamiento también sonrió y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su extraño ídolo.  
  



	9. QUEDATE CONMIGO

CAP. 7   
  
QUEDATE CONMIGO.  
  
11:00 PM  
  
Shuichi y Ryuichi se encontraban frente al televisor observando algunos videos de los conciertos del último..después de un buen desayuno...digo "buen" por que extrañamente y para sorpresa de nuestro pelirosa era un desayuno normal..ya saben con huevos, jugo de naranja etc. Bueno sin entrar en detalles, después del desayuno y a petición de kumagoro comenzaron a ver los videos ..Shuichi hablaba y comentaba sobre ellos contento y eso alegraba al ex vocalista de NG..le alegraba verlo sonreír sinceramente..aunque sabia que aun había mucho camino por recorrer. un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
TIMBRE (ummm...¿como suena un timbre creíble?..OO)  
  
los dos vocalistas miraron hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo.  
  
-yo abro no da!-dijo mientras daba saltitos hacia la puerta.  
  
Mientras, una temblorosa silueta esperaba que no hubiera nadie.....................  
  
-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-repetía   
  
- aquel joven cruzando los dedos(YO DIRIA QUE ROGANDO..JAJAJA)  
  
-que no este, que no este, que no este, que no este, que no este, que no este, que no este-continuaba nervioso esperando que algún dios se compadeciera de él.  
  
En esas estaba cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
  
-HOLAAAAAAA-grito Ryuichi con una gran sonrisa.   
  
El joven ante el grito retrocedió asustado rápidamente topándose con la pared .  
  
-los dioses me ODIAN-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
  
Ryuichi observo al chico y se acerco.  
  
-Que pasa no da?-decía el ex vocalista con kumagoro en su cabeza.  
  
-..yo..yo su su.-tartamudeaba. estaba aterrado.  
  
Ryuichi extrañado comenzó a acercarse al chico.  
  
-estas bien?-pregunto. Y cuando dio un paso el chico apretó lo que lleva en sus manos y se lo dio a Ryuchi rápidamente.  
  
-SU ROPA!!!-grito mientras salía a toda velocidad por el pasillo.  
  
-¿????¿?¿?¿-mientras, un asombrado Ryuichi observaba al chico alejarse. Luego dirigió su vista a lo que tenia en su manos y una extraña sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro por unos segundos al igual que un extraños brillo en sus ojos ,tomo a kumagoro en sus manos y dijo.-aun nos recuerda kuma-chan!!-dijo volviendo a su modo infantil mientras entraba de nuevo al departamento y cerraba la puerta.  
  
-quien era?-pregunto Shuichi cuando lo vio entrar.  
  
-tu ropa no da!-dijo mientras se lo entregaba y se sentaba de nuevo frente a la televisión a jugar con kumagoro con una sonrisa de lado a lado.  
  
Mientras en otro lado del edificio un chico respiraba agitadamente aun nervioso..  
  
-ufff......estuve cerca-dijo mientras se reponía.  
  
-al menos no me paso nada-continuo y sintió un escalofrió cuando recordó que la ultima ves no había tenido tanta suerte.  
  
-creo que tendré que buscar otro empleo-dijo-no me arriesgare más con ese loco aquí-continuo cabizbajo mientras se dirigía a continuar su trabajo.  
  
(N.A: wajajajajaja la verdad esto me esta saliendo un poco largo..por eso omití la "explicación" de aquel chico sobre lo que le ocurrió con Ryuichi..jijijijiji...ademas esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia así que lo excluiremos, sí? ...la curiosidad los carcome, verdad?..wajajajaja...bueno mas adelante TAL VES veamos de nuevo a aquel joven , todo depende si se presenta la oportunidad..bueno continuemos con la historia-.. )  
  
después de que Ryuichi le entregara su ropa se dirigió al cuarto de este para cambiarse, ahora tendría que ir a buscar un lugar donde quedarse...suspiró, que podría hacer si cuando salió de "ese" lugar no llevaba nada tan solo...  
  
entonces sobre una mesa observo lo que la noche anterior ante de bañarse había sacado de sus bolsillos y volvió a suspirar pesadamente...entre ellos solo había unos dulces, un juego de llaves, algunas monedas, unos cuantos billetes, algo que no supo (ni quiso saber) que era y un...celular. Shuichi lo observo triste..era el mismo que le había regalado..Yuki, entonces lo tomo y lo apretó entre su mano tratando de controlar las lagrimas que trataban de salir.   
  
-tendré que devolvérselo-dijo cabizbajo, Al poco tiempo tomo todas las cosas inclusive el celular (excepto esa cosa negrusca sin forma que arrojo a la basura...XP)y se las llevo a los bolsillos, luego doblo la ropa que le había prestado Ryuichi y giro la perilla de la puerta; ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
Una ves salió Ryuichi lo observo.  
  
-vas a salir shu-chan?-dijo  
  
-e-to ....si ..saku -callo cuando vio que como ryu-chan tenia los ojos vidrioso y muy grandes- si.. ryu-chan-rectifico devolviéndole la sonrisa al ex vocalista.  
  
Ryuichi con kumagoro se para de un salto y corrió hacia Shuichi colgándose a su cuello.  
  
-¿¡¡a donde!!?..-dijo emocionado-¿¡¡¡PODEMOS IR SHU-CHAN!!???-dijo sonriendo y mostrándole a kumagoro.  
  
-e-to..pues yo..-no sabia que decir, ya que por alguna razón que no sabia creía que no era muy buena idea, pero entonces miro los ojos de Ryuichi lo miraba con los ojos grandes y brillantes, con esa sonrisa que siempre tenia y luego vio a ese lindo peluche rosa que tenia enfrente, kumagoro parecía también rogarle y......suspiro-sí, si es lo que quieren-dijo con una sonrisa.( quien podría negársele?.. )  
  
-siiiiiii-grito Ryuichi emocionado y salió corriendo.-ESPERANOS SHU-CHAN!!-grito Ryuchi mientras se dirigía a su cuarto junto con kumagoro.  
  
Shuichi solo sonrió mas alegre, era increíble como con tan solo una noche de estar en ese lugar junto a él podría haberle ayudado tanto, si no hubiera estado Ryuichi junto a él seguramente se hubiera derrumbado y aun seguiría por ahí solo .....llorando. la verdad no quería irse de allí..por primera ves en mucho tiempo se sentía bien, feliz y alegre. Pero también creía que estaba molestando en ese lugar, Ryuichi ya había hecho suficiente por él al dejarlo quedarse por una noche y por ello no le parecía correcto aprovechándose de él permaneciendo allí hasta que llegara Hiro; aunque le preocupaba....a donde podría ir ?....tal ves tendría que.... sintió una punzada en el pecho. No, no podía...no soportaría verlo, sabia que no lo toleraría, la herida era demasiado reciente y simplemente no tenia el valor. Pero iban las cosas tal ves no tendría otra opción.  
  
Shuichi se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos cuando un alegre Ryuchi junto a kumagoro volvían felices junto a él. Shuichi los observo y parpadeo varias veces, Ryuichi llevaba sus lentes oscuras y una gorra..para ser mas exactos las mismas de la noche anterior, no es que fuera algo poco común en él..ya lo había visto con ellas varias veces, es solo que había algo en "eso" que le recordaba algo pero....¿qué era?-pensó Shuichi.   
  
Entonces vio a kumagoro y soltó una pequeña risita, este llevaba también una lentes oscuras y una pequeña gorrita rosa...en verdad se veía gracioso y muy lindo; todo eso hizo olvidarse de su "pregunta".  
  
-¿mmm..de que te ríes shu-chan?-pregunto Ryuichi curioso.  
  
-jejeje.. de nada.. de nada Ryuichi-dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta, ante la respuesta Ryuichi sonrió mas y se quedo observando a Shuichi.  
  
-¿eh?..¿que sucede ryu-chan?-pregunto Shuichi volviéndose a mirarlo, el aludido solo le sonrió y salió corriendo hacia él colgándose a su cuello, para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla.  
  
-nada shu-chan...VAMONOS!!-dijo alegre saliendo con kumagoro en su cabeza.  
  
Shuichi se llevo una mano a la mejilla y sonrío.  
  
-espérenme!!!-grito una ves que salió de su embelesamiento.  
  
12:00 PM  
  
dos jóvenes cantantes iban sin rumbo aparente por las calles después de haber tomado un buen almuerzo, cuando salieron del apartamento(mas exactamente 5 min. Después...) Ryuichi insistió en que deberían comer por que (según él) kumagoro tenia hambre y además alego que el pequeño peluche debía alimentarse bien porque estaba en pleno crecimiento.  
  
Bueno, después de aquello siguieron su "caminata", Ryuichi iba muy entretenido platicando y jugando con kumagoro; mientras Shuichi estaba muy concentrado en una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza, tenia la sensación que debía recordar algo, pero no recordaba que era.   
  
-ummm...que puede ser mmmmmm-murmuraba. Trataba de recordarlo sin mucho éxito, algo en su interior le decía que había algo importante que había olvidado y eso lo atormentaba, observaba a su alrededor y todo aquello no hacia mas que aumentar su curiosidad, todo aquello se le hacia muy familiar, entonces una voz interrumpió su "búsqueda".  
  
-shu-chan?-dijo Ryuichi poniéndose frente a Shuichi.   
  
-¿si?-pregunto.  
  
-¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto Ryuichi sonriendo.  
  
-¿eh?..¿qué?..-lo había olvidado.-ah, si...mmmm..e-to... No sé-dijo rascándose la nuca.  
  
-¿?...¿no sabes no da?-pregunto confuso Ryuichi.  
  
-pues...es que no sé donde buscar- dijo algo afligido.  
  
-mmmm-Ryuichi cerro los ojos pensando y segundos después señalo a kumagoro.-si le dices a kuma-chan que buscas el te ayudara!!-  
  
Shuichi le sonrió.-de verdad?-dijo, Ryuichi asintió.  
  
--pues..busco un lugar donde quedarme-dijo sentándose en un pequeño muro que había cerca de la acera.-Hiro viene en una semana y la verdad no quiero llamarlo por que si lo hago se preocupará-dijo apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.- no quiero que arruine sus vacaciones por mí-termino suspirando.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron minutos, un extraño silencio se formo a su alrededor(lo cual es extraño por que estaban en una calle bastante concurrida.), en ese instante un par de personas que pasaban por allí cambiaron rápidamente de dirección cuando vieron a la pareja.   
  
Shuichi se volvió para ver a Ryuichi, este tenia la cabeza baja y sus gafas parecían ocultar sus ojos. El pelirosa se incorporó.-¿qué le pasa?-pensó y se acerco a ryu-chan para preguntarle que sucedía pero antes de que pudiera decir algo este lo interrumpió.  
  
-¿no quieres quedarte conmigo?-susurro.-¿no te agrada mi compañía..Shuichi?-pregunto mientras apretaba a kumagoro contra su pecho.  
  
-no..yo solo....-no sabia que decirle. Se sintió confuso en ese momento. ¿qué podía decirle?, en realidad quería quedarse pero...¿era lo correcto?, en verdad podría quedarse y..olvidar....¿olvidar que?-pensó, no entendía sus sentimientos ni sus pensamientos, su mente comenzó a ser un caos, una simple pregunta le había causado un sin numero de sensaciones contradictorias que no pudo comprender, sintió de repente deseos de llorar..-¿por qué?-susurro.  
  
-"tienes miedo"-fue la respuesta de esa voz.  
  
-Tenia..miedo?...pero ..a que---se preguntaba.  
  
-lo...lo siento.-susurro inconsciente Shuichi bajando su mirada.  
  
Ryuichi subió el rostro para observarlo, este parecía nervioso, confuso, y ..triste ..se sintió culpable, no tenia derecho de pedirle que se quedara con él, si quería irse a otro lugar era su decisión.....lo único que debía preocuparle era su bienestar y tranquilidad.  
  
-maldito egoísta-se dijo. se acerco a Shuichi y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.  
  
-Shuichi mírame-este no se movió-si quieres te ayudare a buscar un lugar pero cuando vuelva Hiro iras a su casa , esta bien? -le pregunto sin obtener respuesta parecía que no lo escuchaba.  
  
-Shuichi- lo llamo una ves mas sin obtener ni siquiera que levantara su rostro.  
  
-perdóname si te moleste con mi pregunta pero...yo solo-en ese momento fue sorprendido por un abrazo repentino de Shuichi, el cual oculto su rostro en su pecho.  
  
-Shuichi-volvió a llamarlo.  
  
-tengo miedo-dijo Shuichi.  
  
¿miedo?..de que habla?-se preguntaba Ryuichi.  
  
-no quiero estar sólo-continuo  
  
Mientras, un grupo de personas hablaban entre si cerca de allí.  
  
-no lo estas..hay muchas personas que te quieren incluyéndome a mi-dijo.  
  
-permíteme ayudarte Shuichi.. prometí ayudarte lo recuerdas?..te dije que no te dejaría solo- dijo atrayéndole mas hacia él, como si temiera que se escapara  
  
-quédate conmigo-le susurro .   
  
en otro lugar cerca de donde se encontraban los dos cantantes, 3 personas hablaban.........  
  
-lo ven!!, yo tenia razón!-dijo uno de ellos con aire de superioridad un joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
-solo fue suerte!...además TU NO DIJISTE NADA!!-dijo una joven de cabellos largo.  
  
-es cierto si no mal lo recuerdo estamos aquí porque tenias una cita con el odontólogo en ese lugar.-dijo un muchacho con anteojos apuntando a un edificio.   
  
-hmp!..detalles, detalles sin importancia-dijo mientras observaba a la pareja que se encontraba mas allá. -lo importante es que ahora les demostré que lo que les conté fue cierto!!! Jóvenes de poca fe!!!-dijo sonriendo bobamente y haciendo el signo de victoria.  
  
-ah, y por cierto.. Yumi-dijo señalando a la joven- creo que me debes algo, no? Jajajaja-dijo mientras se reía escandalosamente lo cual enfado a yumi la cual saco un par de billetes y se lo metió en la boca a su escandaloso hermano.  
  
-CALLATE!!-grito la joven-ahora estoy segura...SOY ADOPTADA!!-pensó exasperada.  
  
-fuu!! Que carácter..así no vas a conseguir marido-murmuro divertido ante la asesina mirada de su hermana la cual estuvo a pronto de cometer homicidio cuando el otro chico la interrumpió.  
  
-A-no...no creen que las posibilidades que esto sucediera eran casi nulas?-dijo acomodándose los anteojos.-tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió según nos contaste, Asato?-dijo mientras lo miraba sospechosamente al cual se le unió yumi poco después.  
  
-jejejeje...no importa, que complicados son-dijo refunfuñando-malagradecidos..yo, como buen hermano y amigo que soy les doy esta oportunidad UNICA en la vida de un joven y que hacen?..regañarme y atacarme!!!-dijo llevándose una mano a la frente con una voz exageradamente afligida.  
  
-no creas que ese drama vas a ser que me olvide de tu cita con el Dr. Kuroda-san, eh?-dijo en forma de sorna yumi.  
  
-mama muy claro lo coof-dijo aclarándose la garganta para lograr el tomo perfecto que tomaba su madre.  
  
-¡no..permitas ..que ..se escape!-dijo con una voz oscura y tenebrosa que les helo la sangre a los otros dos muchachos. Akito, el joven de los anteojos sonrió nervioso, la verdad es que aunque la señora Akari era dulce y amable no era una persona a la que le gustase hacer enfadar.  
  
Asato trago saliva, y desvió la mirada de los ojos malignos de su hermana para centrarlo en la pareja de cantantes que estaban ...!!!abrazados!!!  
  
-ESTO SI QUE ES NOTICIA!!-dijo atrayendo la mirada de su hermana y de Akito, los cuales desviaron la vista y se sonrojaron cuando vieron la escena.  
  
Rápidamente Asato saco su móvil y comenzó a marcar emocionado.  
  
-contesta, contesta-murmuraba.  
  
-por fin....-dijo cuando escucho al otro lado una voz.  
  
-águila negra..... los conejos cayeron en la red.... repito.. los conejos cayeron en la red....este es un 118 y no es simulacro!! - decía emocionado en clave como si se trataran de soldados o alguna organización secreta.  
  
Mientras, yumi miraba a su hermano como hablado.  
  
-estúpido hermano-dijo exasperada.-los bobos se juntan con los bobos -decía refiriéndose al tal águila negra. Ante esta afirmación Akito asintió y dijo.-es probable que las células atrofiadas de sus cerebros buscan compañía-  
  
Al otro lado del teléfono..............  
  
-UN 118!!!!...NO ES UNA BROMA VERDAD????-dijo exaltado águila negra.-TENGO QUE AVISARLES A LOS DEMAS!!! ESTO SI QUE ES GRANDE!!!-dijo mientras revisaba una libreta.  
  
Al otro lado se escucho la voz de Asato de nuevo.  
  
-eh?..¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!?-grito- QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTO ES UN HECHO HIST"RICO...ALGO QUE NO SE PUEDE COMPRAR NI VENDER, ALGO QUE RECORDARÁ LA HUMANIDAD SIEMPRE ALGO QUE..-la voz detrás del teléfono lo cayo.  
  
-esta bien maldito ambicioso-refunfuño entre dientes.-todo sea por el bien de la humanidad.-dijo con una voz exagerada.  
  
-los cuervos llegaran pronto...-dijo-tu sígueles la pista no quiero fallas..-  
  
Al otro lado del quieras, que no se te olvide ....... un 118 no se ve todos lo días!!-dijo sonriendo.-cambio y fuera.-dijo mientras colgaba.  
  
-ahora si la he hecho....todos me adoraran después de esto..jajajajajaja-reía escandalosamente mientras Ayami y Akito lo miraban mientras una gran gota resbalaba por sus cabeza.  
  
-por ahora-dijo mientras sacaba unos binoculares.(vaya a saber de quien sabe donde...)  
  
mientras en la guarida de los "cuervos negros" ( así se llama el grupo de fracasados )...................águila negra informaba a los cuervos de la situación.  
  
-ayer se escaparon..pero hoy no será igual-dijo sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes mientras colgaba después de avisar al ultimo cuervo.  
  
Tomando un par de gafas oscuros se detuvo.  
  
-por cierto......¿¿¡¡¡que es un 118!!!!????-se pregunto.(..sin comentarios..)  
  
N.A: hola otra ves!!!..la verdad este ultimo Cáp. me salió un poco raro..ustedes que opinan?..es que estos dos cap se han centrado demasiado en mis dos cantantes y tenia que darle un giro!!!,,jejejej...esperen mas sorpresas, personajes raros...y alguno que otro giro inesperado!!!...ah, y por supuesto esta próximo a aparecer el ultimo integrante de mi "DUO DINAMICO" ...siiiiiiiiiiiii...ya lo tengo todo planeado...wajajajaja...dos personajes mas entraran en la historia, uno en el aprox. cap y el otro...umh mas adelante jejejej...por cierto que creen que oculta Ryo, eh?, cual es su pasado?...que paso entre Ryuichi y aquel chico del edificio que lo dejo con un trauma?..será capaz ryu-chan de salvar a mi lindo shu-chan?..que planean esos bakas del "cuervo negro"?..¿qué es el código 118?...que ha pasado con Yuki? ....tatatatannnnnnnnnn..  
  
esto y muchos misterios mas se aclararan pronto(tal ves)..aquí en "MISTERIOS MISTERIOSOS DE LOS MISTERIOS EXTRAÑOS".(a alguien le suena esta frase?)....wajajajajaja   
  
no, DE VERDAD se pierdan el prox cap de "Posibles engaños"..a la misma hora y por el mismo canal o Pág..da lo mismo jejeje.  
  
Por ahora.... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Díganme que opinan y que sospechan...jajajajaja  
  
Nos vemos....................... 


	10. UNA VEZ MAS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leviq: ohayo!!!...perdón por demorarme…T-T…ahora actualizare a la par con "VENDETTA" (al menos en esta pag)…así no me confundiré tanto..--..Y SI HAY ALGUNO POR AQUI QUE ESTE LEYENDO TAMBIEN "VENDETTA" LO SIENTO PERO ACTUALIZARE LOS DOS A LA VEZ, ASI QUE SI NO ESTA LISTO UN CAP DE UNO NO SALDRA EL DEL OTRO!!…YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!!!  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO NUESTRO FIC...SNIF,...ME DAN ALIENTOS PARA SEGUIR..SNIF.. Y GRACIAS A:  
  
Akirah,la nieta de vegeta/ Diora Whiten/Eli-chan1/Diora Whiten/zhakdna-yhizet/nat-chan07/Sadame/ Y A CUALQUIER OTRO QUE AUNQUE NO HAYA DEJADO REVIEWS…... SIGUEN LEYENDO O AL MENOS LEYERON ALGO DE ESTE HUMILDE FIC…SNIF...ARIGATO!!!  
  
Aquí esta un nuevo Cáp. de "posibles engaños"…alguien me pregunto quienes eran ese trío que apareció en el Cáp. anterior...pues no les hagan caso…son unos personajes raros que invente ..jejejejej...ciento la demora pero..Ténganme paciencia!!!..XP  
  
POSIBLES ENGAÑOS  
  
POR: EL GRUPO AngeLes  
  
CAP. 8  
  
UNA VES MÁS  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-quédate conmigo- esa frase retumbaba en la cabeza del pelirosa, ¿por qué?..por que era tan bueno con él?..por que se preocupaba tanto...por que todo tenia que ser tan difícil..todo para él era extraño, no sabia si debía llorar, gritar o reír de felicidad, ¿ que era lo que pasaba con él?, Ryuichi le pedía que se quedara pero.  
-"¿qué es lo que quieres shu-chan?"- oyó decir a esa "voz" dentro de su cabeza; instintivamente se aferró al abrazo de Ryuichi, Shuichi concebía esa voz como dolor.  
  
-no..no lo sé- decía mentalmente.  
  
-"¿por qué le tienes tanto miedo"?-  
  
-yo..yo no le temo a Ryuichi-dijo el pelirosa confundido.  
  
-"sabes bien a que me refiero Shuichi"-  
  
-no se de lo que hablas-  
  
-"si , si lo sabes pero no quieres admitirlo..sigues aferrado a ese miedo, sigues aferrado a .."  
  
-YA , ya no quiero oír mas!!-grito en su mente interrumpiendo a esa voz.  
  
-"entonces sigue matándolo como lo has hecho siempre!!!!, deja de mentirte de una buena ves y date la oportunidad de salvarlo!!!-dijo exasperado.  
  
-es..... es muy difícil-susurro.  
  
-"lo sé, pero.."-dijo la voz mas calmado.  
  
-no estas solo-dijeron al unísono la voz y Ryuichi.  
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos sorprendido no se había dado cuenta que Ryuichi lo había escuchado, alzo la vista para verlo, Ryuichi lo miraba de forma tierna y sonreía…tuvo ganas de llorar, y no pudo contenerse ......las lagrimas comenzaron brotar de sus ojos sin control, Ryuichi llevo una mano al rostro del pelirosa secando cada lagrima que se atrevía a salir de ese bello rostro.  
  
-yo ..-trato de decir Shuichi pero Ryuichi lo cayo.  
  
-ya no importa-dijo Ryuichi sonriéndole. Ante esto Shuichi no pudo evitar sonreír también.  
  
En otro lugar cerca de allí......  
  
-hay!..porque no traje una cámara!!!-dijo Asato mientras seguía "vigilando" a la pareja.  
  
-tal ves sea porque eres UN BAKA!!!-casi grito Ayami- que diablos es lo que piensas!!!???...si es que esa cosa tuya a la que llamas cerebro sirve para algo ..aunque francamente lo dudo mucho,, crees que nos vamos a quedar todo el maldito día aquí parados!!!!! Y como si no fuera poco tener que soportarte a TI, tendré que soportar al imbecil ese quien llamaste y a la manada de idiotas que seguramente viene con él!!!! -dijo alterada.  
  
-tranquilízate yumi que te hace mal-le decía Akito tratando de calmarla.  
  
(nota: voy a aclarar algo hermana de Asato se llama Ayami pero a ella le dicen Yumi..¿por qué?...ya lo sabrán.. ).  
  
-si Yumi…no vaya ser que te salgan arrugas jijijij-decía mientras no le despegaba los ojos al par de tesoros que cuidaba.  
  
Una vena se abulto en la frente a Ayami, de sus ojos brotaban chispas..  
  
-RESPIRA PROFUNDO YUMI...TRANQUILIZATE!-decía un poco alterado Akito mientras sujetaba a yumi para que no cometiera homicidio.  
  
-además...no se de que te quejas..bien podrías haberte ido sola...-dijo mientras la observaba por un momento y sonrió- apuesto que no lo haces porque quieres parte del botín..pillin!!..jijjjij.-  
  
Mientras una MUY alterada Yumi respiraba profundo y contaba hasta diez, Asato comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila.  
Varios objetos salieron volando por el aire uno de ellos cayo sobre la cabeza de la casi fratricida....  
  
Una ráfaga oscura comenzó a rodear el lugar, el demonio milenario había sido despertado para cumplir su venganza....el ser oscuro se acercaba lentamente hacia su victima …nada lo podía ya detener......Akito solo observaba... era demasiado tarde.  
El demonio, estaba a unos pasos de su victima... alisto sus garras para dar su golpe final y así quedarse con todo..........  
  
-LA ENCONTRE!!!-grito Asato levantándose de golpe arrojando a Yumi al suelo.  
  
-hola belleza!!...no sabes cuanto te amo-decía mientras besaba y restregaba su mejilla en la cámara fotográfica.(.....XP)  
  
Rápidamente el demonio se levanta decidido a renovar el ataque cuando..........  
  
-HEY TRIAS!!!-grito alguien.  
  
Los 3 presentes observaron alrededor pero no vieron a nadie....- ...¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿??????????  
  
-AQUÍ!!-dijo de nuevo. Los 3 alzaron la mirada…la voz venia de...  
  
un chico de cabello grisáceo vestido de negro y con gafas oscuras hizo su aparición saltando de arriba del árbol en donde los 3 se encontraban.......  
  
-ya era hora!!-dijo Asato mientras tomaba rápidamente varias fotografías a sus tesoros..  
  
-hmf- mascullo enfada Ayami volviendo a su forma "normal", al ver llegar al loco amigo de su hermano.  
  
-disculpen por el retraso....pero es que hoy en día no se puede conseguir buenos reclutas-dijo mientras de las sombras aparecían varias personas vestidas de la misma forma que él.  
Asato se acerco al recién llegado estrechando fuertemente ambos la manos en forma de saludo.  
-debes ver esto Crawd. .es perfecto!-dijo Asato mientras le mostraba la escena que se hallaba un poco mas allá. y seguía tomando fotografías.. -veo que no exageraste!...-respondió el recién llegado.  
  
-ESTO VALE ORO!!...$o$...-dijeron ambos al unísono con un par de signos de dinero en lugar de ojos.  
  
-babosos.-mascullo Yumi.  
-hola!..A´S THREE!!!-dijo águila negra..mas conocido como Crawd mientras tomaba las manos de Yumi -tiempo sin vernos!!!..no me digas que has venido por fin a unirme a mi selecto grupo de espías!!!..u-  
-ni loca que estuviera!!!-grito molesta mientras se soltaba de el agarre de Crawd.  
-pero que temperamental eres A´S THREE!!-dijo Crawd a Yumi lo cual la irrito mas.  
-NO ME LLAMES ASI!!!-grito con los ojos vueltos llamas, estaba a punto de golpear a un muy despreocupado águila negra , pero Akito la detuvo.  
-Crawd, no la llames así…sabes bien como se pone!!-decía mientras obligaba a Yumi a tranquilizarse.  
  
Los ojos de Crawd brillaron cuando observaron a Akito.  
  
-pero…no lo entiendo…si ustedes son los TRIA´S es muy obvio que la llame así-dijo sonriente Crawd...mientras Akito seguía tranquilizando a la creciente furia de Yumi.  
Una ves logro que Ayami se sentara un poco mas lejos que ellos , Akito se dirigió a Crawd.  
-shhhh...sabes bien como la altera que le llames A´S THREE!!!...o que insinúes que pertenece a uno de tus grupos!!-susurraba Akito a Crawd.  
-pero si les di ese nombre con mucho cariño…ToT-dijo con fingida voz desvalida, mientras abrazaba a Akito y restregaba su mejilla en el pecho de este.-y los quiero mucho...snif…por eso les di ese nombre...¿¡a ti si te gusta verdad..A´S TWO?!-dijo con lo lagrimas en los ojos.  
-ehh?..e-to...jejeje..claro!-mintió- pero..ya sabes que a Yumi no le gustan esta clase de cosas..y sin contar que la ponen de muy mal humor..no deberias provocarla..ya sabes que por llamarla de esa forma y no deja que nadie la llame Ayami!!-lo reprendió Akito, ante lo cual comenzó a llorar exageradamente abrazándolo aun mas.  
  
nota: haber aclarar esto...no sé si no lo han notado pero esos tres se llaman Akito, Asato, Ayami..NO LES PARECE EXTRAÑO!!..a mi sí!..jejeje.. XP..así que águila negra o sea Yohji Crawd, Que siempre ha soñado con crear una asociación de espías internacionales. Cuando eran un poco mas jóvenes les dio nombre de "TRI´AS"..por aquello que sus nombres comenzaba con "A"....desde entonces Ayami..no permiten que la llamen así...por que le recuerda es nombrecito y los días en que junto con Akito eran obligados por ese par de locos( Yohji y Asato) a participar de sus lo llama Yumi...Crawd con su loco cuento de espías y Asato con su sueño de ser detective..XP ----------------  
  
-buaaaa...yo pensé que tu si me querías!!!..buaaaaa...nadie me quiere!!-lloriqueo ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de Akito.  
-ya ya…yo...si te quiero, somos amigos, no?-dijo Akito.- pero sabes bien que no debes molestarla-dijo sonriendo.  
Una extraña sonrisa se forma en los labios de Crawd...  
  
-de verdad me quieres?-pregunto con un tono infantil aun oculto en el pecho de Akito.  
-claro!-respondió Akito, de repente sintió como el abrazo de águila negro se hacia mas fuerte, provocándole un escalofrío.  
Crawd se enderezo apretando más contra su cuerpo a un asustado Akito.  
-no sabes cuanto me alegra escucharlo-ronroneo mientras lo acercaba mas hacia él, haciendo que sus rostros se juntaran mas.-pero…me gustaría saber cuanto...-decía mientras acercaba sus labios a los de un sonrojado y nervioso Akito.  
  
......KRASHH!! ..un golpe en la cabeza hizo que aflojara el agarre, así fue como Asato aprovecho el momento y le arrebato a Akito de entre sus brazos.  
  
-mas te vale que te comportes...este no es momento para tus estupideces!!-decía mientras atraía hacia su propio cuerpo a un sonrojado Akito, abrazándolo con fuerza. Akito ante la acción de Asato se relajo un poco y observo el rostro furioso de este mientras lo abrazaba.  
Crawd se enderezo molesto ante la intromisión de Asato.  
-lo que pasa es que lo quieres solo para ti...Siempre has sido un egoísta-dijo extrañamente serio, se quito las gafas acercándose a Asato enfrentándolo con su mirada celeste. Instintivamente Asato abrazo aun más a Akito haciendo que este se sonrojara. crawd rió.  
-jajaja..tienes miedo a que te lo quite?..no crees que es algo que él debe decidir?-dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo por la mejilla sonrojada de Akito. Asato alejo bruscamente aquella mano.  
-no lo toques!- dijo molesto apretando la mano de Crawd, el cual no parecía inmutarse ante el agarre...  
  
Las cosas se estaban saliendo de las manos, Akito se sentía nervioso, no le gustaba cuando peleaban, tenia que hacer algo....entonces fue como si una luz lo iluminara.  
  
-YA DEJENLO EN PAZ!!-grito Yumi tomando a Akito y abrazándolo sobreprotectoramente, ante lo cual este suspiro aliviado.  
-amargada- mascullaron al unísono.  
-¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIGERON-  
-NADA!!..uuu.-gritaron nerviosos ante la mirada asesina de Yumi.  
  
-oye...tu hermana es una fiera...creo que deberían encerrarla.-murmuro Crawd a Asato.  
-ya lo he intentado...pero no la han recibido en los 50 hospitales psiquiátricos, ni en los 40 zoológicos a los que he ido...--uuu- susurro con un tono exageradamente afligido…provocando una carcajada por parte de ambos..y un par de buenos golpes por parte de una Yumi molesta.  
Akito sonrió...al menos todo aquello había calmado la situación, entonces observo algo a los lejos...lo que provoco que sonriera extrañamente...  
  
-A-asato…C-crawd-ambos se volvieron a verlo, incluso Yumi lo hizo.-no se supone que están aquí por una misión?-pregunto Akito.  
Ante la pregunta ambos asintieron.  
-pues…lo que sucede es que ..jejeje-dijo mientras señalaba algo a lo lejos. -mientras discutían…aquellos dos se fueron-  
los tres parpadearon al unísono.  
-¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!????????????-gritaron visiblemente alterados Yumi, Asato y Crawd- ¡POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!!!-gritaron los 3 para comenzar a tomar sus cosas.  
Asato buscando como loco su cámara, al igual que una Yumi buscaba desesperada algo en su mochila y mientras Crawd......  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ".  
  
-USTEDES!!!...MANADAS DE FLOJOS!!!...DESPIERTEN DE UNA BUENA VES!!!!-grito Crawd a los integrantes del "cuervo negro" lo cuales se encontraban dormidos desde hacia un buen rato. Ante sus gritos uno de ellos se despertó y automáticamente se volvió el delegado de el grupo de los "cuervos negros".  
-bostezo..lo sentimos señor pero..bostezo…tenemos mucho sueño-decía mientras se quedaba nuevamente dormido de pie.  
La cabeza de Asato en forma chibi a apareció por un segundo y dijo: -valiente grupo que conseguiste!.jijjjjj-  
-CALLATE!!..-grito enojado -shhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijeron los cuervos negros, haciendo enfadar aun mas a águila negra.  
  
-jajajajajaja-se rieron Yumi y Asato.  
  
-MANADA DE...-Crawd tomo al cuervo que se había quedado dormido de pie…agitándolo enérgicamente.- ME ESTAN HACIENDO PERDER TIEMPO!!..,MAS LES VALE LEVANTARSE YAA-  
el cuervo negro se despertó molesto ante la interrupción de su buen sueño, soltándose de su "líder".  
-si estamos así es por su culpa!!!...a quien se le ocurre hacernos entrenar desde la madrugada del día anterior hasta terminar hace algunas horas!!!!.-grito molesto el cuervo y medio dormido.  
-USTEDES FUERON LOS QUE PIDIERON QUE LOS AYUDARA-  
-SI, QUE NOS AYUDARA A ALCANZARLOS!!!...EN NINGUN MOMENTO DIJIMOS QUE QUERIAMOS FORMAR PARTE DE ESA PAYASADA!!!-grito el cuervo.  
  
nota: lo cuervos negros en realidad son la manada de desempleados que atacaron a Shuichi la noche anterior…después de su fracasado intento por encontrar al par de cantantes, encontraron a Crawd y el los entreno con la promesa que los encontraría.  
-  
-detalles…detalles...- dijo Crawd encogiéndose de hombros.  
-si quieres seguir con esto adelante!!-dijo... mientras se acomodaba de nuevo dentro del grupo de cuervos que dormitaban muy cómodos en el suelo- ERES LIBRE AGUILITA!!!..VUELA, VUELA MUY ALTO!!!- dijeron al unísono los ex integrantes del cuervo negro quedándose dormidos enseguida para indignación y furia de Crawd.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- no dejaba de reírse Asato y Yumi.  
  
-YA CÁLLENSE, Y VAMOS A BUSCARLOS QUE SE NOS ESCAPAN!!!-grito iracundo Crawd lo cual hizo reaccionar a los otros dos.  
  
Los 3 buscaron a lo alrededores en busca de una posible pista de la localización de los dos catantes…este era un botín gordo y no podían dejarlo escapar.  
Mientras, Akito simplemente los seguía fingiendo que también buscaba…entonces diviso algo aun lado de la calle.  
-esto no tiene sentido...no estamos logrando nada!!-dijo exasperada Yumi mientras buscaba.  
-ella tiene razón.- dijo Asato.  
  
Oo...-OYE NO QUE TODO ERA UNA RIDUCULES...POR QUE ESTAS BUSCANDO!!!-dijeron al unísono Crawd y Asato.  
Ayami se sonrojo y volvió su rostro hacia un lado.  
-eso no les importa.- dijo mientras fingía que buscaba, provocando que los otros dos sonrieran maliciosamente… -yo sabia que mi hermanita tenia ambiciones..--decía Asato mientras la abrazaba empalagosamente a lo cual Crawd se les unió.  
-ya sabia que te gustaba pertenecer a los TRI'AS!!!..u-dijo alegremente abrazándola también.  
-YA DEJENME PAR DE IDIOTAS!!-grito furiosa empujándolos a ambos lejos de ella.  
  
Después de varia horas sin éxito los 3 se rindieron sentándose desconsolados en un parque que se encontraba cerca…mientras Akito trataba de subirles los ánimos.  
-ya, ya para la próxima será-decía Akito a los 3 despechados que se encontraban mirando el suelo.  
-adiós a mi sueño de ser espía…T-T-dijo Crawd.  
-adiós a unos cuantos yenes fáciles...T-T-lloro Yumi.  
-adiós a mi agencia de detectives...ToT-continuo Asato.  
  
BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-lloraron los tres mientras se abrazaban.  
-Akito: uuuuuu..jejejeje-  
  
-un momento!-dijo de repente Asato levantándose para buscar algo en su mochila...una ves diviso lo que buscaba sonrió triunfante.  
-TAL VES USTEDES HAYAN FRACASADO COMO SIEMPRE..PERO YO NO!!!...JAJAJAJAJA-decía mientras reía como maniático y sostenía su tan preciada cámara.  
-de que hablas baka!!-dijo su hermana molesta.  
-aquí tengo una mina de oro!!..por fin seré reconocido!!..u jajajajajajaja…soy un genio-  
-¡LAS FOTOS!- gritaron al unísono Crawd y Yumi.  
-EXACTO"!!..WAJAJAJAJAJA-  
-alguien te había dicho que eres...e-el mejor hermano del mundo!!-Yumi casi se muerde la lengua al decir esto..(lo que se hace por uno miserables billetes!!..XP)  
-si, y el mejor amigo, la mejor persona...EL MEJOR DETECTIVE DEL MUNDO!!!-continuo Crawd con cinismo.  
-jajajajaj..ARRODILLAOS SIRVIENTES!!!...NO MERECEN ESTAR A LA ALTURA DE ESTE GENIO..JAJAJAJAJAJA-  
Crawd y Yumi estuvieron a punto de hacerle tragar sus palabras pero obedecieron sumisamente...(Aunque le echaban hasta la madre en sus pensamiento..XP.  
-esto no se pone mal..uuuuu-decía Akito mientras observaba la escena.  
  
De camino a un centro fotográfico.......  
  
-¡¿quién es el mejor?!-dijo Asato.  
-¡tu!-decían Crawd y Yumi cabreados.  
-¿como?..lo siento pero no loS escucho...-canturreo Asato.  
-¡¡TU!!-gritaron Crawd y Yumi.  
-¿tu, que?-volvió a decir Asato.  
Las venas de sus frentes brotaron hasta tal punto que parecían querer estallar.  
-¡TU...OH, MARAVILLOSO Y SABIO, AMO TODO PODEROSO!!!-dijeron los otros dos, provocando que casi vomitaran ante sus propias palabras...XP -muy bien chicos...¿¡!quien es el mejor?..-siguió cantando TODO el camino acabando la poca paciencia de su hermana y amigo.  
-sip...esto esta muy mal..--uu...-pensaba Akito mientras los seguía...  
  
una ves los 4 llegaron a su objetivo, Asato entrego la cámara para que revelaran la fotografías cuando.  
encargado: ehmm..aquí no hay nada señor!-dijo mostrándole el interior.  
La cara que puso asato era todo un cuadro...entonces un fugaz recuerdo volvió a su mente..en el momento en que se había ido a "rescatar" a Akito de las garras de Crawd había soltado la cámara!!!...seguramente se le había caído el rollo en ese momento.  
La cara que puso era como la de la imagen de la novela "el túnel"..de Ernesto Sábato..ya saben la imagen que se llama "el grito"..en la cual aparece como una especie de persona muy delgada (como la mascara de "scream")con las manos a los lados de su boca como si gritara...  
  
-así que...no hay rollo-dijeron Crawd y Yumi dedicándole una mirada maléfica a Asato mientras golpeaban las palmas de sus manos con los puños.  
-jejeje…pues...creo que se cayo...jejeje..¿Alguien les ha dicho que son las mejores personas del mundo?.. -dijo nervioso.  
  
Unas ....50 cachetadas, puños y patadas mas tarde....  
  
-sabia que esto no saldría bien..-suspiro Akito mientras trataba de curar aun maltrecho Asato.  
-gachgacia...ToT-murmuro Asato a Akito el cual le sonrió.  
-creo que se les paso la mano esta ves..-decía Akito a los otros dos que observaban divertidos a su obra maestra.  
-bien que se lo merecía..-dijo Yumi con una sonrisa.  
-así es-asintió Crawd.  
Una ves termino de medio curar al pobre de Asato, Akito saco una extraña y LARGAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hoja de papel donde anoto algo.  
-que es eso?-pregunto curiosa Yumi acercándose a Akito al igual que los otros dos.  
-es una lista.-respondió sonriendo. Los 3 leyeron lo que había en la hoja que decía....  
  
"lista de intentos:  
-  
-  
-  
-  
#499 "cuervos negros" : fracasado."  
  
-una mas y batirán un nuevo record!!!-dijo alegre Akito ante a mirada desconsolada de los otros 3.  
-vamos!!...llevan 499 planes fallidos...la número 500 es la vencida!!!-continuo Akito.  
-eso mismo dijiste cuando íbamos en la 200-dijo Asato afligido.  
  
-si...y en las 100-dijo Yumi.  
  
-y en las 50...y-continuo Crawd.  
  
-EN TODAS!!-dijeron al unísono los 3 fracasados.  
  
-jeje..ah, si?..pues ..ESTA VEZ SI LO SERA!!-  
  
-Akito tiene razón…en la próxima venceremos!!!-dijo Crawd mientras atraía aun distraído Akito hacia si.- no es cierto, aki?-ronroneo Crawd muy cerca del rostro mientras acariciaba la cadera del nervioso Akito.-yo..yo..-murmuraba perturbado Akito.  
-YA DEJALO!!-grito enojado Asato alejándolo de sus garras.  
-grrrrrrrrrrr-Crawd.  
  
-grrrrrrrrrrrr-Asato.  
  
-YA DEJEN ESO!! Y VAMONOS QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE!-dijo mientras guardaba su celular después de contestar una repentina llamada y jalaba a Asato y a Crawd de las orejas.  
  
-AYYYYYYY..¿TARDE PARA QUE?-dijeron ambos.  
  
Sonrisa maquiavélica.-para sus citas con el dentista…por supuesto, acabo de recibir una llamada de mama y de la tuya Crawd…el DR. Kusakabe los espera!!...wajajaja-dijo mientras los arrastraba.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AKITTTOOOOOOOO-gritaron ambos.  
  
-..uff..--UUU -suspiro Akito.- bueno….al menos siempre hay algo que se puede rescatar de estas situaciones..-dijo mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente y tocaba el bolsillo de su pantalón donde se encontraba cierto …rollo. Para luego volver a su expresión NORMAL y seguir a sus locos amigos....  
  
(Moraleja:  
-jamás confíes en un demonio con cara de ángel.  
-nunca hagas enfadar a tu hermana mayor.  
-nunca contrates a mantenidos, desempleados u/O fracasados…jejeje.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sin haber tenido conocimiento de que habían sido observados por una manada de extraños personajes, Shuichi y Ryuichi se fueron de aquel lugar sin rumbo fijo…solo caminaron. Hasta que se dirigieron a un almacén de ropa donde kuma-chan y Ryuichi compraron ropa por montón y mucho mas para Shuichi, que aunque se rehusó los otros dos lo convencieron..después de esa compra y de que Ryuichi mandara a llevar todos los paquetes a su departamento, se dirigieron a una heladería, una tienda de dulces, luego a un karaoke y por ultimo a un parque de diversiones de donde casi los sacan debido a que Ryuichi tenia cierta "reputación" en aquel lugar, unos "cuantos" carteles como los que se ponen para los criminales mas buscados en donde tenían la fotografía de cierto cantante con un conejito rosa evito que pasaran; pero un muy decidido Ryuichi junto con kumagoro planearon un plan, se disfrazaron (excepto Shuichi) para entrar consiguiendo su objetivo…pero, un par de horas después fueron expulsados por cierto incidente que cometieron un muy efusivo Ryuichi y un kuma-chan muy tierno… desde entonces se prohíben los conejito gigantes o cualquier cosa rosa en un radio de 400 metros a la redonda…jejeje…pero como este no es un fic de "la travesuras de Ryuichi" omitiremos todo esto y nos iremos a lo que de verdad es importante..(wajajaja)  
  
Después de ese ajetreado día las cosas parecieron marchar mejor...Shuichi había decidido desistir de la idea de irse a otro lugar para alegría de ryu-chan y kumagoro los cuales no dejaron de hacer planes para pasa sus vacaciones junto a shu-chan.  
Mientras, Shuichi cada día se sentía mejor, se comportaba mas alegre y participaba con gusto y efusividad a cada una de las locuras que se le ocurrían a los otros dos…sentía que por primera ves en mucho tiempo era en verdad feliz, a pesar de que aun dolían los recuerdos; por ello, cada noche dormía junto a Ryuichi que lo recibía con gusto porque sabia el significado de todo aquello…Sabia que lo necesitaba para no sucumbir en la tristeza y en sus pesadillas. Ryu-chan deseaba preguntarle lo que había pasado con el escritor, pero sabia que Shuichi necesitaba recobrar fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que vendría…por ello solo se limitaba a hacerle sonreír y acurrucarlo entre sus brazos cada noche.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Una semana había pasado… se encontraba dando un repaso final a sus escritos.. Había terminado los 6 capítulos una semana antes. Hacia 3 días había comprado un par de nuevos teléfonos ya que los suyos…mmm…digamos que después e esa caída no quedaron muy bien, pero no fue iniciativa propia fue mas bien evitando que su editora cumpliera su amenaza… Después de la noche en que se fuera Shuichi, se había pasado escribiendo su novela, un par de días después una muy molesta Sophia llego a su casa casi tumbando la puerta a golpes, después de recibir una gran cantidad de regaños y advertencias a los cuales no presto atención.(de hecho no sabe lo que le dijo en gran parte) bla, bla, bla…decidió que prefería que lo dejara sordo por teléfono que aguantarla en vivo y en directo mas de 3 horas….  
Unas ves termino con lo suyo, guardo el archivo, apago su ordenador. Se levanto y salio al living donde se sentó en el sofá y procedió a encender un cigarrillo. Por alguna extraña razón que no supo entender, se quedo observando la pantalla de la televisión (la cual estaba apagada) con ojos distraídos…gruño cuando se dio cuenta lo que hacia, enojado se levanto apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se acerco a la ventana, donde de nuevo quedo sumido en sus pensamientos… Hacia una semana se había ido y ahora había una extraña tranquilidad…Una que le despertaba los nervios… -Shuichi…-susurro automáticamente, de repente se sintió inquieto y tomando las llaves de su auto y un abrigo, salio de su apartamento….  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Con todo lo que había pasado en estas dos ultimas semanas se había olvidado de su amigo Hiro, así que se decidió a llamarlo y cuando lo hizo, un muy alterado Hiro lo reprendió, le dijo que había estado muy preocupado porque en casa del escritor no contestaban…Shuichi no supo que decirle…solo le dijo que estaba bien, que se estaba quedando donde Ryuichi y que no se preocupara…que en cuanto llegara le contaría todo. A Hiro no lo tranquilizo en lo mas mínimo, pero...Tendría que conformarse, desafortunadamente se le habían presentado alguno inconvenientes y tendría que quedarse otra semana mas…le había dicho a Shuichi que llegaría el otro fin de semana (justo antes de que se acabaran sus vacaciones). Shuichi se sintió un poco triste ante esto debido a que quería verlo y hablar con él, pero aun así evito que se le notara en la voz...Finalmente se despidió y colgó el auricular… Una vez colgó, Ryuichi se acerco y lo abrazo repentinamente, lo cual provoco que Shuichi se sonrojara, pero acepto con gusto el abrazo. Este no duro mucho, solo fue para reconfortar un poco al pelirosa….volviendo a su personalidad habitual, se dispusieron a comer….  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En algún lugar de la ciudad una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel…Se dirigía deprisa en su deportivo rojo. Como para variar, se le había hecho tarde…Seguramente él la retaría… -¿¡por que siempre me pasa lo mismo!?-grito enojada mientras aceleraba.  
miro de nuevo como por enésima ves su reloj y alterada presiono con fuerza la bocina del auto… -maldito trafico!!!-gruño.  
  
15 minutos después estacionaba por fin en el lugar de su destino…un restaurante… Divisando a quien la había citado a ese lugar, se dirigió hacia la mesa con las más radiantes de las sonrisas….  
  
-ohayo...Hermanito!!-dijo al abrazarlo con fuerza por detrás tomando al hombre sentado en la mesa desprevenido.  
  
-SAKURA,..TE HE DICHO UN MILLON DE VECES QUE NO HAGAS ESO, VAS A MATARME DE UN SUSTO!!!-la reprendió molesto, mientras que hacia que la chica tomara asiento.  
  
Sakura le saco la lengua y se sentó junto a su hermano….  
-amargado…-murmuro desde la silla.  
  
-ufff..-suspiro cansado.- por lo visto sigues siendo tan puntual como siempre.- le dijo con un tono de ironía.  
  
-jejeje…es que..me quede dormida…gome ne-respondió Sakura.  
  
-no te preocupes, mejor comamos-le dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Sakura.  
  
Un tiempo después bajo una suave y agradable música se encontraban comiendo ambos hermanos… -hermano, c-como van tus...negocios- preguntó Sakura.  
  
-muy bien..¿por que lo preguntas?-dijo alzando una ceja.  
  
-por nada- dijo sonriendo.- solo…solo era curiosidad…-dijo Sakura, sin convencer mucho a su hermano.  
Pero, aun tenia una duda…así que armándose de valor le pregunto a su hermano.  
-ehmm…Sasuke-san...me…me dijo que ya habías conseguido el contrato con Eiri-san, es cierto?-pregunto al fin.  
-así?...pues te informo mal, de hecho aun no hemos firmado nada- respondió Ryo con ligereza.-…le pedí unos algunos capítulos antes de comenzar-dijo tomando un semblante serio.  
-p-pero...estabas tan ansioso por lograrlo, que creímos que…ya no quieres ese contrato-  
-no entiendo porque me haces esa pregunta Sakura, sabes bien que jamás invierto en nada sin estar 100 por ciento seguro-.la miro atentamente.- desde que estamos en Japón te has comportado muy extraña.-dijo mientras tomaba algo de vino.  
-no, es solo que…pensé que lo harías mas rápido, es todo- dijo mientras comía tratando de escapar de la mirada de su hermano.  
Ryo frunció el ceño.  
-no quiero que te entrometas- dijo Ryo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el dinero en la mesa. -yo...solo quiero lo mejor para ti- dijo mientras lo miraba de la misma forma que él.  
-tu no sabes lo que es mejor para mi!!-dijo enojado- te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te entrometas en esto.-dijo tomando su abrigo y dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.  
Sakura se enderezo rápidamente.  
- por que no olvidas todo esto de una buena ves!!-dijo Sakura.  
- porque hay cosas que quedan de por vida…incluso el pasado-  
-pero…no servirá de nada y lo sabes...- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba.-solo vas a sufrir- susurro Sakura mientras abrazaba a su hermano por detrás.  
-es algo con lo que conllevo hace mucho, Sakura…-dijo mientras se separaba de su hermana y se dirigía a la salida.- te espero en casa-dijo antes de salir.  
Sakura se quedo observando como la silueta de su hermano desaparecía… las lagrimas comenzaron escabullirse por su rostro… -baka…-susurro-acaso no te das cuenta?...no puedes cambiar el pasado.-  
  
VIERNES(de la semana final vacaciones…)  
  
Casi otra semana había pasado.  
  
Shuichi se encontraba frente a la televisión pasando canales sin ver uno en especial, eran las 8:00 PM, hasta que…  
  
Ryuichi salía de la cocina junto con kumagoro y un gran tazón de palomitas.  
-shu-chan, vemos una película!!!????- dijo muy alegre cuando entraba a la sala y vio a Shuichi, este se encontraba mirando fijamente la pantalla.  
Extrañado, se acerco al pelirosa y observo la pantalla, lo que provoco que su rostro cambiara completamente.  
  
" buenas noches, nos encontramos en la conferencia de prensa del famoso escritor Eiri Yuki, en la cual ha anunciado su próximo lanzamiento que realizara en 2 meses, pero eso no es todo, se ha señalado grandes expectativas acerca de este lanzamiento el cual se hará no solo en Japón sino en Europa, en parte de Asia y América. Una campaña promocional que costara millones y que será patrocinado por el joven magnate, Ryo Ueda-dijo la presentadora señalando a Ryo el cual se encontraba junto a Yuki respondiendo preguntas.- este joven de tan solo 29 años, es uno de los hombres más importantes en el mundo de los negocios. Desde que incursiono en el se le conoce como, "el niño genio", logro su fortuna de la nada y en muy poco tiempo consiguió el respeto de muchos empresarios, tanto en nuestro país como en el mundo…bla bla bla.-Shuichi había dejado de escuchar desde hacia mucho, solo observaba la pantalla, sus ojos solo veían las imágenes, parecía que el mundo se había quedado mudo ante sus oídos.  
Por otra parte, Ryuichi observaba de tanto en tanto la pantalla y a Shuichi, pero este ultimo parecía no reaccionar ante la imagen de Yuki… solo observaba la pantalla y eso lo preocupo. Ryuichi hacia mucho sabia sobre las "actuaciones" de Shuichi, sabia que durante mucho tiempo estuvo ocultándole a los demás su tristeza y soledad, sus problemas con el escritor, sus miedos…él siempre lo supo, y se sentía culpable por ello; por no hacer algo antes de que esa bomba de tiempo destrozara al pequeño.  
Volvió su rostro hacia la pantalla y observo la imagen del escritor. El rubio se encontraba junto a aquel joven que era su patrocinador respondiendo preguntas tan…tranquilamente; su ira creció, no había ningún rastro de sufrimiento, culpabilidad o algo en ese rostro, su serenidad lo indignaban. Odio y resentimiento…fue lo que sintió hacia el rubio. Por un momento sin saber porqué sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Ryo…en ese momento él volvió su rostro para ver al rubio, fue por un par de segundo, pero fue lo suficiente para que Ryuichi notara algo extraño en esa mirada azabache…¿¡acaso se lo había imaginado!?...rápidamente volvió su rostro hacia Shuichi, este también estaba observando fijamente a Ryo…un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ryu-chan…¿¡había notado lo mismo, Shuichi!?...en ese momento la imagen de Ryo y Yuki se mostró en la pantalla, provocando que en esos ojos amatistas se reflejan un dejo de tristeza y …dolor.  
No necesito un mejor incentivo. Tomo rápidamente el mando del televisor y lo apago. Su descubrimiento no le gusto…sabia que algo había pasado, algo grave…pero nunca se imagino que el escritor habría sido capaz de...-"bastardo"-susurro levemente Ryuichi. No necesitaba que se lo dijera…ya lo tenia todo claro, pudo leerlo muy claramente lo sucedido en esos ojos amatistas… ¡EL MUY MALDITO LO HABÍA ENGAÑADO!..¿ESOS DOS ERAN AMANTES!. Ryuichi estrujó sus puños con fuerza, si tuviera en frente al escritor seguramente lo habría matado a golpes!. Se volvió rápidamente hacia Shuichi, pero este permanecía inmóvil observándolo a los ojos con una serenidad que no le gusto; la expresión de Shuichi parecía extrañada ante el comportamiento de Ryuichi, y este solo lo vio con tristeza.  
De repente Shuichi se enderezo.  
-voy por las palomitas!...no podemos ver una películas sin ellas!!!. --sonrió provocando que Ryuichi frunciera el ceño.- mientras tanto, tu y kuma-chan pueden elegir…la película.- dijo mientras se volvía con una sonrisa pero sus ojos eran ocultos por su cabello. Salio sin pleno aviso hacia la cocina, pero no logro dar un paso, ya que Ryuichi lo tomo del brazo volteándolo bruscamente para que lo viera a los ojos.  
-r-yu..ichi- dijo Shuichi observando aquel rostro furioso que se encontraba ante él.-yo…tengo…tengo que-  
-¡YA BASTA!-grito Ryuichi con enojo.- hasta cuando vas a fingir que todo esta bien!...deja de mentirte y de mentirme, Shuichi!!-dijo agitando al pelirosa.  
Shuichi bajo la mirada ocultándola nuevamente bajo su cabello.- yo…no-balbuceo.  
-estoy cansado que siempre finjas…estoy cansado que no aceptes lo que pasa, Que me engañes fingiendo una sonrisa, Cuando en el fondo…te duele su traición- Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pelirosa…¿¡acaso, Ryuichi lo sabia!?, volvió su rostro hacia aquellos ojos verdes y supo la respuesta. Bajo de nuevo la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos.  
-c-como?-murmuro -¿Cómo lo supe?..-le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos para enfrentar sus ojos amatistas contra los suyos.-lo leí en tus ojos-  
-yo…-no acabo la frase y se abrazo a Ryuichi, rompiendo en llanto…en ese momento se odio por su debilidad…por mas que trataba no podía sacar ese dolor…ya no quería seguir llorando y aun así…no podía cumplir sus promesas.  
-¿que debo hacer para que deje doler?..¿Que tengo que hacer para no sentir mas?-dijo Shuichi entre sollozos.  
-no puedes…no hay forma que dejes de sentir dolor.-dijo mientras levantaba el rostro sonrojado de Shuichi.- pero… puedes volver a empezar.- susurro Ryuichi mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Shuichi.  
-déjame ser quien te muestre el camino- susurro Ryuichi cerca de sus labios, no quería forzarlo a nada. Shuichi no respondió, solo cerro sus ojos. Ryuichi tomo aquello como un sí y tomo esos labios que tanto ansiaba. Ryuichi lo beso tiernamente, saboreando sus labios lentamente y lo tomo de la cintura acercándolo hacia su cuerpo provocando un escalofrió en Shuichi; no recordaba cuando fue la ultima ves que sintió algo parecido, cuando había sentido aquella calidez y la sensación de ser protegido por unos brazos…Ryuichi abrió los ojos observando aquel rostro sonrojado frente suyo, deseando poder ver esos ojos, .siguió lamiendo esos labios tratando de abrirse paso entre ellos, deseaba borrar cualquier huella que ese escritor hubiera podido dejar en esos labios. Shuichi se dejaba llevar, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, su mente estaba en blanco…Solo podía sentir…Entonces algo volvió a su memoria...  
  
--"¿qué es lo que quieres shu-chan?"- le pregunto de nuevo aquella "voz".  
-yo…yo quiero- en ese instante sintió como Ryuichi lo acercaba mas a su cuerpo…-yo…quiero...-una lagrima solitaria recorrio su mejilla-...quiero quedarme aquí…para siempre.- le respondió a esa "voz", mientras alzaba sus brazos y los entrelazaba tras la nuca de Ryuichi, abriendo su boca abandonándose en aquel beso.-quiero ser feliz…-finalizo. Un beso cargado de promesas y esperanzas…cuyo único testigo fue La luz de luna.  
  
(…uyyyyy…creo que algunos por ahí van a matarme…jejeje)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La oscuridad total reinaba en todo el lugar, los únicos vestigios de luz provenían de las ventanas y de la puerta de un cuarto… El incesante sonido de las teclas había cesado, unos ojos dorados veían fijamente la pantalla…miro sus manos y las empuño…no supo porqué, pero de repente había parado de escribir…el silencio ahora embargaba el lugar y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, como si un fuerte le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Se levanto ansioso y se dirigió hacia la oscuridad de la sala donde encendió un cigarrillo. Sus manos le temblaban…no tenia explicaron para esa extraña desazón; molesto, apago el cigarrillo y lleno un vaso con licor…comenzó a beber pero esa sensación no se alejaba…de repente tomo el vaso y lo arrojo contra la pared haciéndolo mil pedazos, observo con furia como los cristales caían en cámara lenta al suelo como una cascada de luces..¿por que demonios se sentía así?. Se quedo observando aquello hipnotizado…  
  
DING DONG….  
  
Aquel sonido lo saco de su ensoñación…  
  
DING DONG….(volvió a sonar)  
  
Mascullo molesto…se acerco lentamente a la puerta…esperaba que no fuera su editora porque no estaba de humor …  
  
DING DONG….(otra ves)  
Abrió la puerta y….  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Yuki con el ceño fruncido, mientras el hombre de cabello oscuro frente a él sonreía… --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno ya les puse la advertencia de las actualizaciones..sino lo leyeron lean al principio....y lo siento pero así es mas fácil para mi...estoy muy ocupada y es la única forma para poder seguir con los dos fics....  
  
Nota: en este Cáp. Hay un "secreto oculto" dentro . Haber si alguien logra resolver el acertijo..jejejeje…aunque lo dudo mucho ya que es una curiosidad que muy pocos conocen o que lo han visto pero no lo recuerdan..aunque si leen bien el cap y lo "comparan" entonces obtendrán la respuesta…¿pero, compararlo con que? Se preguntaran..eso no se los puedo contar….solamente les puedo decir que deben preguntarse (¿que me recuerda esto?)…waajajajaja.  
  
y ya saben....  
  
DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O TOMATAZOS...YA SABEN...DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...O ESCRIBANME A MI o a  
  
Nos vemos.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	11. HERMANOS, DESPERTARES Y COMIENZOS

LEVIQ: no se puede escapar para siempre..aquí estamos UUU.... este cap fue escrito después de MUCHO TIEMPO por mí y por Chio-chan la cual se digno a ayudarme a escribir…. …£…después de 8 Cáp.!!!...ejem...bueno...y como me lo imaginaba, nadie supo la respuesta de mi acertijo….pues ahora les diré cual es:

EL ACERTIJO: estaba relacionado con yohji, ya saben el loco comandante se los "cuervos negros"…haber..hace algún tiempo cuando me entere de la serie de "gravitation" busque información sobre los personajes en diferentes paginas web, en una de esas encontré la información de cierto rubio armado…sí de K, allí decía que el nombre de él era Crawd K (no se que demonios significa la K), entonces le puse ese apellido a yohji…jejeje…tal vez si le hubiera puesto un arma y les hubiera dicho que yohji tiene Los ojos azules tal vez lo hubieran captado mejor….POR ESO DIJE QUE NADIE SABRIA LA RESPUESTA…ejem…

CHIO-CHAN: hola soy (Mandi o Chio-chan depende en la pag) en este Cáp. podremos ver quien es ese ser que visita a Yuki, y que mas de uno piensa saber quien es pero no lo es, bueno leyendo me entenderán. Ya saben cualquier cosa que no les agraden pueden dirigirse via e-mail a nuestra asesora(leviq) es la jefa mas mala que he tenido TT..... BUENO AQUI esta EL CAP 9 ! ! ! estoy bien inspirada ji ji ji ji ji... bye.

Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES, A GIOVANNA, CLARI-CHAN Y TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN EL FIC...SI ANDAN UN POCO PERDIDOS LEAN EL CAP ANTERIOR COMPLETO..HAY UN RESUMEN ALLI..

* * *

CAP. 9

HERMANOS, DESPERTARES Y COMIENZOS.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Yuki con el ceño fruncido, mientras el hombre de cabello oscuro frente a él sonreía…

-hola Eiri, no vas a saludar a tu querido hermano?-

-¿que quieres?-pregunto molesto.

-hola Tatsuha!!, hermano del alma, ¿como te ha tratado la vida?, sigue por favor....-ironizó Tatsuha -..Esperaba al menos que me dijeras eso, que mal hermano eres..®-

-sigue...-dijo el rubio dando paso a Tatsuha para que entrara y dejara de decir estupideces.-¿a que has venido?-. Pregunto mientras se sentaba muy lejos de su "querido hermano".

-No es obvio?...a visitar a mi querido, simpático y amable hermano!- dijo melosamente Tatsuha cuando de forma instantánea llego al lado del rubio y se acerco peligrosamente a él.

Cuando Tatsuha se disponía a dar a su hermano su "saludo" especial...fue detenido por la mirada furiosa de Eiri, dejando congelado su cuerpo y sus negras "intenciones".(jejeje..).

-Deja de decir estupideces y dime de una buena vez que haces aquí!- espeto Yuki.

-...pero si digo la verdad!!- respondió.- me sentía muy solo…todos se olvidaron de mi...snif...que malo!...yo solo quería venir a ver a mi hermano favorito!!!-. comenzó a lloriquear mientras se agarraba y restregaba en un rubio quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Un golpe que parecía certero fue evitado por un ágil Tatsuha que se enderezo de repente evitando el golpe del rubio...pero, el pobre no se dio cuenta que un objeto salió volando en ese instante dándole de lleno en el rostro...

-vete de aquí- le dijo Eiri a un pobre Tatsuha tirado en el suelo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- no te quiero ver cuando regrese.-dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

- Tatsuha mientras se sobaba la cara DIJO:- ite!...es un animal!!...mmmm-de repente le pareció percibir algo, como si algo faltara.-que extraño...- dijo mientras daba una vuelta por el lugar.-¿dónde estará shu-chan?..u..-sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de forma lasciva.-Shuichiiii!!!...-comenzó a canturrear mientras buscaba en todos los lugares posibles donde su pudieran encontrar.- donde esta??????..habra salido????...pero no vi a nadie salir...T-T...se supone que esta de vacaciones!!...- cayo de rodillas en forma dramática.- eso me pasa por estar mal informado!!..enterarse de esas vacaciones a ultima hora!!...y yo que venia a mostrarle alguno de mis nuevos jugetitos...TnT-. Dijo mientras restregaba su rostro en una maleta que sabe dios de donde lo saco!!!.- NO ES JUSTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!- grito.

------------------------

(ejem...saltemos al frustrado Tatsuha BASTANTE desinformado Y...

Tatsuha: ¿¡como que lo saltemos!?, que te has creído????.

Leviq: yo he escrito la mayor parte de este fic... así que si me da la gana te hago a un lado!!.

Tatsuha: primero me golpean, luego me dejan sin diversión y ahora esto!!!!...te voy a demandar con derechos humanos!.

Leviq: has lo que decía...

------------

Condujo un rato, miro su cel y tenia 15 mensajes en el buzón y todos, menos uno, pertenecían a la misma persona, su editora; y el otro, aunque el numero no lo conocía, no tenia que ser adivino para saber quien era. Esa persona era Ryo.

MENSAJE:

" Yuki-san espero que este bien, su editora me llamo para informarme que usted ya había terminado con lo acordado, no me sorprendió el hecho de que los haya terminado antes de tiempo...es una cualidad en usted. Deseo que nos veamos para revisar ese asunto mañana mismo, espero que escuche este mensaje y que por favor me llame. Me despido, que tenga una bonita noche..Yuki-san.-"

en silencio observo la pantalla del celular...tal vez no era buena idea pero, aun así marco el numero....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana empezó con Shuichi despertando en los brazos de Ryuichi, ahora en adelante no estaría solo, y se iba a dar una oportunidad con Ryu-chan, bueno como él le dijo: "déjame ser quien te muestre el camino".

La luz de la mañana traspasaba las casi transparentes cortinas que adornaban la ventana iluminando todo el cuarto. Shuichi, gracias a esto pudo admirar en silencio lo hermoso que se veía Ryu-chan durmiendo, aunque por un momento recordó aquellos días en los cuales veía al rubio dormir con gran placer; Pero ya no más, el hombre que tenia en estos momentos en frente era la persona que lo haría vivir de nuevo y no habría vuelta atrás. Pensando esto, coloco su rostro en el pecho del otro y con sus brazos atrapo su cuerpo, que fue correspondido para sorpresa de Shu-chan con un abrazo y con la más hermosa sonrisa que el otro pudo demostrar.

-buenos días.-dijo Ryuichi mientras acariciaba el rostro del pelirosa.

-buenos días, dormiste bien?-

-si, porque los Ángeles vinieron en la noche y el más hermoso de ellos, se quedo dormido conmigo en mi cama.-dijo Ryuichi con una sonrisa.

Shuichi se sonrojó.

- iré a preparar el desayuno de los 3, mientras, porque no te das una ducha.-dijo Ryuichi mientras se separaba de shu y se enderezaba en la cama.

-no, yo quiero ayudarte a preparar el desayuno- Dijo levantándose de golpe.

-no, kumagoro y ryu-chan prepararan el desayuno!- respondió ryu-chan en su forma infantil mientras se acercaba a Shuichi- y shu-chan se ira a bañar, na no da- continuo mientras le daba un ligero beso a Shuichi en la boca.- vamos- finalizo tomando de la mano a un sonrojado pelirosa.

-------

Leviq:…como no quiero malentendidos…porque sé que mucho de ustedes ya se creo un todo un cuento medio HENTAI de lo que paso después del beso de Ryuichi y shu…tengo que decirles que SOLO FUE UN BESO Y NADA MAS!!!...los lemons no vendrán si no hasta más adelante…así que no se ilusionen todavía…además, nadie garantiza que será entre ryu y shu….

Ah, y para chio: bueno, sí, quite varias partes pero es que si lo seguía como estaba no podría poner muchas cosas que tenían que salir en este Cáp.

-----------------------------------

Mientras, kuma-chan y Ryuichi luchaban en la cocina por lograr hacer un desayuno decente, Shuichi se encontraba en la ducha sintiendo como las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo.

-no lo entiendo todo se vino a bajo cuando apareció él, nunca me diste una razón ni cuando te mostré el papel que contenía lo que ese hombre había escrito. Bueno, yo tampoco quería explicaciones pero...¿por que no trataste de explicarme si es que no tenias nada con él?, por que no me detuviste?...tenias tantos deseos de deshacerte de mi?....por nada fuiste cómplice del silencio..... Pero, con ese beso pude entenderlo todo..... Pude entender que ese hombre llenaba las expectativas que querías y yo no......... Cuando me lo pensabas decir?, cuando me ibas a decir que despertara de ese sueño al que me sometí por ti?. Ahora ya no hay tiempo para lamentos es hora de que termine con todo esto para siempre….-

Por fin pudo poner las cosas claras en su mente, era eso o vivir con el tormento para siempre... tenia que acabar con su pasado si quería llevar una nueva vida…era tiempo de cortar los lazos…mañana iría por sus cosas y saldría de su vida de una vez por todas.

….estaba haciendo lo correcto, salir y dejar que fuera feliz era lo que debía hacer, no?..El estar juntos nunca les hizo bien a ninguno de los dos y él se lo demostró… ahora cumpliría sus deseos y se alejaría de su eterno amor…-Yuki.- susurro Shuichi, Las gotas de agua se mezclaron con las gotas saladas que resbalaban por sus mejillas….-¿Por qué es tan difícil decirte adiós?-.

-----------------------------------------------------

Cuando Shuichi salió del baño completamente vestido y arreglado, Ryuichi servia el desayuno. Sus ojos amatistas se posaron en la figura de ryu-chan quien llevaba a kumagoro en la cabeza. No pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña carcajada cuando observo el estado de los dos. Ryuichi tenia el cabello revuelto, su cara y delantal estaban manchados con algo oscuro, y sus dedos tenían benditas de diferentes colores; kuma-chan bueno, como dice el viejo dicho "las cosas se parecen a su dueño". Pareciera que hubieran salido de una guerra.

-no nos quedo tan mal, na no da!-se quejo Ryuichi cuando oyó la risa de Shuichi.

-lo siento Ryu-chan...jejeje...no pude evitarlo...es que se ven muy graciosos...jajaja.-dijo Shuichi antes de comenzar a reír.

-asi?..AL ATAQUE!.- Ryuichi junto con kuma-chan se abalanzaron contra shu haciéndolo caer mientras le proporcionaban su ataque especial de cosquillas.

-jajaja...ya..ya.basta..jajaja..por favor ryu-chan..jajaja.-rogaba entre risas Shuichi. Ryuichi, sin intenciones de parar, siguió con su pequeña venganza hasta que percibió algo en el rostro del pelirosa, lo cual lo detuvo instantáneamente.

cuando Shuichi se recupero, volvió su rostro hacia el de Ryuichi y fue allí cuando noto el semblante serio de este.

-Ryuichi que...-se detuvo cuando Ryuichi se acerco su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Ante el acercamiento, Shuichi se sonrojo automáticamente y aun mas cuando sintió los labios de ryu-chan posarse inesperadamente sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso lento y suave, pronto se separaron y Ryuichi pareció recobrar su forma infantil. -vamos a desayunar, shu-chan!- le dijo alegremente mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y lo jalaba hacia la mesa.

Shuichi aun sonrojado y algo embelesado por aquel beso lo siguió sumiso y se sentó en la mesa.

Al poco tiempo y gracias al algunas ocurrencia de kuma-chan y Ryuichi, Shuichi comenzó a reír y a disfrutar de el desayuno que habían preparado.

-sabes, hoy tengo algo muy especial preparado para ti Shu-chan!!!- dijo sonriente.- Pero kumagoro no asistirá, es algo entre tu y yo, na no da!!!-(ya me imagino lo que estan pensando..©

-mhm?..para mi?..que es?-pregunto Shuichi curioso.

-nop, es un secreto. Tendrás que esperar hasta la noche.-dijo levantándose rápidamente de la mesa junto con kumagoro.

-Shu-chan podrías lavar los platos?, es que tengo que salir urgente-dijo mientras en una nube de humo se alejaba. Unos 5 minutos después este salía del cuarto bañado y vestido(no pregunten como lo hizo..-.-U), se acerco a Shuichi y le dijo: -ah, otra cosa, no vendré en todo el día si no hasta la noche; a las 5 PM llegara un paquete, ábrelo, es para ti. solo te puedo decir eso, me llevo a kuma-chan, bye, bye na no da!!.- dijo por ultimo en SD mientras salía corriendo no sin darle antes un ligero beso en los labios a Shuichi.

-espera Ryuichi yo....- no pudo terminar la frase porque Ryuichi ya se había marchado.

-----------------------------

fuera del edificio...

-HI, HI, HI..... ¿ya esta todo arreglado?-. decía Ryuichi a través del móvil.- no te enojes na no da.. prometiste ayudar a kumagoro y a ryu-chan l!-lloriqueaba Ryuichi, la persona detrás de la línea parecía exasperada, pero finalmente accedió.- honto ni!?..arigato! eres el mejor!...entonces que no se te olvide el paquete que te envié. –Ryuichi rió y se hoyo un bufido al otro lado del auricular .-recuerda que shu-chan debe llegar a las 7 PM!!!.. bye, bye na no da- colgó finalmente y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

--------------------------------------------

Despertó por un extraño sonido fuera de su habitación. Se enderezo en su cama, y observo a su alrededor ..aquellos ruidos le eran familiares.

Rápidamente se levanto y salió de la habitación, por una extraña razón su corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente...¿por qué se sentía así?. Con paso ligero se dirigió a la cocina, a unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar se detuvo y se llevo una mano al pecho tratando de calmar sus latidos. Jamas le había sucedido aquello... y por alguna razón se sintió incomodo con ello, se volvió a ver la luz que provenía de aquel lugar, la única que iluminaba el departamento; sumergido en la oscuridad de su escondite y solo a unos pasos de la entrada, Yuki observaba la silueta reflejada en el piso moverse de un lado a otro afanosamente....le resultaba extrañamente familiar, un recuerdo trato de colarse en ese momento en su mente.... Un poco indeciso se acerco a la entrada de la cocina escuchando sus latidos mezclados con el ruido de ollas en el interior. Por unos instantes sus ojos fueron cegados por la luz...lo único que pudo divisar fue una silueta que se encontraba algo alejada de él. Un remolino de imágenes fueron a parar en su mente provocando que en su garganta se formara una palabra, un nombre...

-shu..ichi-. Susurro en el momento en que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Yuki enfoco su vista en la persona que se encontraba frente a él, el cual le sonreía. Al ver de quien se trataba, primero (y para sorpresa mia!!!O.o) se sonrojo levemente (ooooohhhhhh..O.O) y luego estallo en furia al ver que el que se encontraba allí era nada mas y nada menos que su hermano...

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, TATSUHA!!!- grito.

-mm...pues el desayuno...no es obvio?.- dijo sonriendo mientras continuaba muy tranquilamente con lo que estaba haciendo.

No supo como, pero en un instante fue arrojado fuera junto con un sartén con huevos y dos tiras de tocineta en su cabeza.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!- Gritó molesto Yuki mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

-vaya...-dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca la tiras de tocineta en su cabeza.- si que mñsta de mal humor.- dijo mientras terminaba de engullir el bocado.- amargado- dijo mientras se levantaba, en ese momento se abrió la puerta precipitosamente y un rubio con ojos ardiendo en llamas apareció, Tatsuha por su parte se puso blanco como papel. –e-to..herma..- no pudo terminar ya que Yuki le arrojo una maleta a la cara.

-Y MÁS TE VALE NO VOLVER!.-dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Tatsuha parpadeo confundido un par de veces...nunca había lo había visto tan enojado....

-mmmm....hay algo extraño en todo esto.-dijo mientras se levantaba.- ya lo descubriré mas tarde...-dijo sonriendo divertido, después de todo si tendría algo de diversión.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EN LA TARDE----

TIRIN-TIRIN (Leviq: tirin tirin??..no se te ocurrió nada mejor que eso!?chio: bueno, se hace lo que se puede.©.

Shuichi se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió al repartidor.

- buenas tardes, es usted el señor Shuichi Shindou?.-

-si, soy yo

-tome, firme aquí-

- bien, gracias.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-. humm este es el paquete que dijo Ryu-chan que iba a llegar....-abriendo el paquete se llevo una sorpresa

-esto es...un traje y una nota?

NOTA:

"Hola mi querido Shuichi espero que te guste el traje, lo escogí para ti, deseo que me acompañes en una cena en el Imperial Restaurant a las 7 pm, no te preocupes por el transporte, mi chofer ira por ti..

siempre tuyo...... Ryuichi "

-una cena ...-sonrió y miro hacia la mesita de noche y diviso el reloj que marcaba las 5:30.- se me hace tarde!!!- corrió hacia el cuarto para arreglarse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

salió del auto pesadamente, acomodo su abrigo, esta noche era especialmente fría....eran las 6:45 Pm. Con paso lento y seguro se adentro en el restaurante donde encontró a aquel hombre, suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió hacia aquel hombre que le sonreía.

-buenas noches yuki-san, me alegra que sea tan puntual.-lo saludo Ryo con una sonrisa.

Yuki lo miro un segundo y se sentó diciendo un seco "buenas noches".

-mm...parece ser que no esta de buen humor..¿le parece si ordenamos?-dijo mientras leía el menú.

El rubio lo imito y tomo el menú.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un auto negro estaciono....un hombre alto bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia el edificio, su cabello rubio se ondulaba con el viento y sus ojos parecían resplandecer como dos llamas ardiendo bajo la luz de la luna... ....

las miradas curiosas lo seguían mientras entraba al lugar y las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar....provocando en aquel hombre una sonrisa casi... macabra.....(JAJAJAJAJA)

mientras... Shuichi se observaba en el espejo, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro...había olvidado cuando fue la ultima vez que había salido a cenar..

llevaba el traje que Ryuichi le mando esa tarde.... una blusa de seda roja con los primeros botones abiertos, unos pantalones negros que se ceñían a sus delgadas piernas y una chaqueta oscura que le llegaba mas debajo de las caderas.....

el pelirosa desvió su mirada hacia un lado y vio un pequeño paquete dentro de la caja en donde venia el traje... no recordaba haberla visto. La tomo y la abrió...sonrió dulcemente al ver su contenido...un collar delgado con una medalla de plata en forma de luna. No creyó que Ryuichi pudiera saberlo...

hace algún tiempo había visto el mismo collar en una joyería y había querido comprarlo, pero por razones del destino no pudo comprarlo....¿cómo podría saber Ryuichi sobre esto?..¿acaso había sido una simple coincidencia?. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo sujeto alrededor de su cuello....observo como las luces del cuarto iluminaban las joyas y un destello melancólico apareció en sus ojos. Había querido comprarlo, no solo porque le pareció bello, sino también porque este collar tenia un gemelo...un collar de el mismo materia pero la medalla era diferente...su forma era la de un sol; por ello, cuando los vio, quiso llevárselos..y así regalárselo a él (Yuki)como un lazo de unión...creía de forma tonta que eso los mantendría juntos...pero nunca llego a tenerlos...los problemas empeoraron y Shuichi se olvido de aquellas alhajas.

-Estrujó la joya que tenia entre sus dedos-...no era momento para perderse en los recuerdos....en el pasado que debía olvidar..

El sonido del timbre lo saco de su ensimismamiento y se dirigió a la puerta...cuando la abrió casi se cae de la impresión, allí frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto, rubio y con la mirada sombría........

Shuichi se quedo observando a aquel sujeto sin parpadear tratando de analizar que hacia allí y porque estaba vestido....de...de...aquella.... forma.

Exasperado, el rubio le espeto enojado.

-MY GOD!...te vas a quedar mirándome toda la noche!!!-.

-gome ne K-san...pero es que te ves tan...tan...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-no pudo reprimir una carcajada que resonó en todo el lugar, jamás creyó ver al k vestido de aquella forma tan...peculiar.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-mientras Shuichi seguía riendo. la mirada del rubio era indescifrable.-JAJAJAJA...te ves ..te ves...muy jajajaja...gracio...-una pistola en su sien lo hizo callar.- t-tan...elegante...jejeje-rió Shuichi nervioso ante el arma y la mirada de asesino de el rubio manager.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leviq: CORTEN!!!... ahora sigue la explicación a cargo de k-san!!!-

K: ok, pay attention!!!:

...el día anterior Ryuichi me llamo para contarme la maravillosa idea que se le había ocurrido y me pidió ayuda...por supuesto, acepte...pero lo que no supe en ese momento fue lo que me costaría ese "yes, no problem"...jajajajaja...

Ryuichi me comento que quería algo "special" and "elegant" para Shuichi-kun y me hice encargo de hacer todos los preparativos...cuando todo hubo preparado surgió "a terrible problem"..¿quién llevaría a Shuichi-kun al restaurante?..in this moment supe que tenia que actuar...así que me ofrecí gustosamente...pero, OH, surprise!..cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me entere, la noche anterior, que vestiría .....A PINK PENGUIN!!!(con pico, alas and everything!!!)...debo aceptar que me exalte un poco...pero yo, con toda la paciencia que es muy natural en mi, pregunte el por que de aquella decisión Ryuichi y kumagoro dijeron que les había parecido muy buena idea porque, según ellos, era muy DULCE y ELEGANTE

-"además combina con tus ojos..no da!!!-había dicho alegremente Ryuichi ante mi asombro...a pesar de sus suplicas me negué rotundamente...-NO, NO ,NO YOU ARE CRAZY!!-vocifere...mi mágnum y yo no nos prestaríamos para esa indignante burla ...pero al fin y al cabo termine cediendo....después de todo...siempre he tenido buen corazón!...A BIG AND SWEET HEART!.

(Leviq: PERO QUE BAZOFIA!!!...K, CUENTALO COMO ES!!!!-..)

ok, ok...acepte porque no tuve elección..Ryuichi es muy persuasivo cuando lo desea...

"-esta bien k...snif...kumagoro y yo entendemos que no puedes hacerlo, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros...snif...-"había dicho con ojos llorosos y por un instante creí que me conmovería...pero seguí con mi voluntad inquebrantable.

cuando creí que se marchaba de mi apartamento se volvió hacia mi sonriendo..algo tramaba...

"-y ........creemos que aun debes estar ocupado ocultándole a tohma-chan quien fue la persona que casi destruye N-G RECORDS en una "prueba""-...

oh, my god!...me tenia entre sus garras... pero...¿cómo iba a saber que mi linda y nueva adquisición (un misil aire-aire guiado por calor y usado por primera vez en la guerra de Vietnam, un AIM-9 Sidewinder) estaría aun intacto y activo?...afortunadamente, yo y mi gran conocimiento en armas(Leviq: dirás "conocimiento terrorista"..© pude desactivarlo a tiempo y sin testigos...jajajajaja...o eso creí hasta ahora...

but...aun tenia que valer mis derechos!!!...NO VESTIRIA UN PINK PENGUIN!!!...desafortunadamente...... Ryuichi soluciono my problem...®..ya no era rosa..ahora era...BLACK...y así, with my new dress y con la cabeza en alto me dirigí a cumplir mi tarea...pero con la firme intención de JAMAS volver a ayudar a Ryuichi......

-YOU CAN HEAR ME, RYUICHI...NEVERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!-

Leviq: arigato, k-san por tan conmovedora con el fic-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-esta noche tienes suerte, boy!...LET'S GO!!-dijo el rubio tomando al pelirosa del brazo y sacándolo del apartamento

-a..ah...demo...¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto mientras era arrastrado por k.

-al Imperial restaurant, of course-

-......c-on Ryuichi?-

-yes!-dijo el rubio.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Leviq: con que la jefa mas mala,eh?????...ya me las pagara!!£...bueno, como la base de este Cáp. fue escrito por la inepta y malagradecida de chio!!...(si tu!!!)...no paso casi nada....bueno... me demore mucho sacando este cap!... jajajajaja EL CAP DE 3 MESES!!!...JAJAJAJAJA...GOMENASAI!!!...AHORA ME PONDRE JUICIOSITA..LO PROMETO!!!....

Y YA SABEN...DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y TOMATAZOS.....DEJEN SUS REVIEWS O ESCRBANME A MI E-MAIL....

Hay FELIZ NAVIDAD(atrasada) y FELIZ AÑO ), ), Leviq4(yahoo.es)

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!!!!.


	12. HECHOS DEL CORAZON

Chio-chan: Que les digo, Shuichi seguirá sufriendo un poco más Por culpa de Eiri aunque yo abogué para que se calmaran un poco las cosas pero bueno no se pudo, en verdad que lo intente, por otra parte Ryuichi defenderá a mi querido shu, ya verán porque y...mmm solo les digo que sigan leyendo y espero que les guste.

Leviq: Ohayo!...ya perdí la cuenta de cuanto me demore esta vez pero no pueden negarme que ya se están acostumbrando! o... se ganaron el cielo por esperarme tanto!...yo ya me lo gane como 100 veces!...jejejeje..Ah, hice un resumen para los que no se acuerdan y así evitar dolores de cabeza!... encontraran algunas similitudes con resúmenes pasados..Si es que se acuerdan!

RESUMEN: Después de 3 años de relación, la situación de nuestros protagonistas: Yuki y Shuichi, no esta muy bien que digamos, Shuichi a cambiado mucho, ya no es tan alegre como antes, se ha dedicado aparentar ante los demás; un día aparece Ryo, quien esta interesado en el nuevo trabajo del novelista haciéndolo dudar acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el pelirosa,; Pero Ryo no pretende ser uno mas de sus socios, desea llegar a ser "algo" mas, así que se ha dedicado a conquistar a Yuki, enviándole un ramo de flores, un costoso regalo y una invitación a cenar, el joven rubio asistió a la cita con Ryo con el objetivo de aclarar sus sentimientos y devolver los regalos, pero al finalizar la cena Ryo lo besa y este corresponde, sin darse cuenta que Shuichi lo ve todo. Con la esperanza de recibir una explicación para así mantener su "relación" con Yuki, Shuichi decide volver al departamento y esperar al rubio escritor; pero las cosas no sucedieron como lo esperaba, tuvieron una fuerte discusión, donde por fin Shuichi pudo aceptar la realidad tal y como aquella "voz" ( ya saben, esa vocecilla que Shu escuchaba y le decía la cruel realidad!...creo que el pobrecito se esta volviendo loco)le había dicho, saliendo de ese departamento con el corazón destrozado; Shuichi busca un lugar donde quedarse, pero con mala suerte no encontró a su amigo Hiro (el muy... se hallaba de viaje y no volvería en una semana!), Caminando bajo la lluvia encontró a Ryuichi el cual lo salvo de una jauría de "fans". Después este al ver a nuestro pelirosa tan decaído y con un posible "resfriado" se lo lleva a su casa, allí, Shuichi tuvo una terrible pesadilla la cual hizo que reviviera todo el sufrimiento vivido en el día, Ryuichi logro tranquilizarlo, y, logrando que Shuichi volviera a dormir, se prometió que haría que Shuichi Shindou volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Cosa que ha hecho muy juiciosito. Desde tentarlo en la ducha, hasta prometer ayudarlo a olvidar a ese escritor malo, malo, malo. Después, llega Tatsuha a importunar al rubio escritor por lo cual, este lo arroja a patadas no sin antes dejarle una gran curiosidad acerca de lo que sucede en la vida de su hermano mayor... luego observamos que finalizando las míseras vacaciones de Shu, Ryu-chan invita al pelirosa a cenar y este acepta. Le da una serie de objetos que ahora no vienen al caso... esta bien... un dije que es gemelo de otro y un traje, ok?..Bien, continuando con el relato, mientras Shu se ponía lindo en casa del escritor este recibía OTRA invitación de parte Ryo para finiquitar los detalles del contrato para la nueva novela que el rubio terminó... y en que quedamos?..Pues en eso... en Yuki asistiendo a la cita con Ryo y a Shu siendo conducido a su cita con Ryuichi por un lindo chofer, llamado K, quien esta disfrazado como un peculiar pingüino!..XD

Bueno. Aquí esta el Cáp. 10 de posibles engaños el cual gran parte fue inspirado en el Cáp. Que hizo Chio-chan(una de las escritoras de este fic y abogada en el caso Shu-chan Vs Yuki. jajajaja) .

CAP 10.

HECHOS DEL CORAZON.

Shuichi observaba nervioso a través de la ventanilla del lujoso auto, su corazón latía fuertemente y sus manos empezaban a transpirar... estaba muy nervioso... la situación no era para menos... después de todo, éste seria el comienzo de algo nuevo, asistiendo a esta cena estaría dando por hecho que aceptaba tener una relación con Ryuichi... cualquiera en su situación se sentiría igual, comenzar de nuevo nunca ha resultado fácil. o... tal vez... se encontraba sudando a chorros gracias a cierto rubio que conducía como maniático y que le disparaba a todo transeúnte y conductor que se atrevía a interponerse en su camino! ...pero¿Cómo culparlos? Es imposible no dar una humilde opinión acerca de tan... peculiar traje... no todos los días se ve a un apuesto rubio con un disfraz de pingüino!...

Mientras el pelirosa evitaba con desesperación observar hacia el frente, pensaba una y otra vez en todo lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante... apenas habían pasado escasos 3 días(Leviq: de hecho son dos días y un cuarto. Mas o menos... ya que es domingo en la noche y la pelea fue el viernes en la noche... je... debo saber las cuentas!..jojojo) desde que ocurrió aquella discusión con el rubio escritor, aun era muy pronto para empezar una nueva relación y él lo sabia, pero Shuichi necesitaba con desesperación terminar por completo con su pasado... ya había malgastado demasiado tiempo intentando continuar una relación que solo trajo dolor, este era el momento de ser feliz, y a pesar de todo lo que paso, deseaba con todo su corazón que Yuki también lograra lo mismo...

-Yuki... -susurro Shuichi melancólico, a pesar de que tan solo fue un leve murmuro K lo escucho perfectamente.  
-Don´t worry, boy... you can do it... yo sé que puedes.-dijo K sonriendo observando a Shuichi por el retrovisor. El pelirosa le devolvió la sonrisa y rápidamente se volvió para seguir observando a través de la ventanilla justo antes de que su sonrisa se ENSANCHARA DEMASIADO... por otro lado, el rubio bufó y le disparó a los neumáticos del primer auto estacionado que vió.

15 minutos, 7 disparos y 6 "Shut up #$&/8" después... (XD)

Se encontraban enfrente de un lujoso restaurante. Shuichi Había leído un articulo sobre ese restaurante y al parecer, se debían hacer reservaciones con 4 semanas de anticipación, No por nada era el restaurante más despampanante y solicitado de la ciudad, tanto por la comida como por la decoración.  
A Shuichi le provocaba cierta vergüenza el que Ryuichi se tomara tantas atenciones con él, al pelirosa le hubiera bastado con una cena en casa del cantante y no una costosa comida en aquel lugar... además, por alguna razón se sentía cohibido para entrar... un par de disparos al aire lo sacaron de su embelesamiento, el rubio ya se encontraba fuera del vehículo y le había disparado a un par de clientes que inocentemente se habían reído.  
Gracias al alboroto que se formo, el gerente acompañado por un par de hombres, salieron del restaurante algo alterados debido a los disparos... pero cuando el gerente observo al rubio inmediatamente se calmo y se acerco a este con cortesía. Shuichi, quien aun se encontraba dentro del auto, observaba asombrado como aquel hombre se dirigía a K con seriedad sin siquiera mostrar un atisbo de burla... pareciera que aquel hombre estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas... y de hecho Shuichi no se equivocaba( aquí vuelvo a descarrilarme. Que mala costumbre.. ), el gerente estaba mas que "preparado" para todos los extraños clientes que frecuentemente visitaban el restaurante... y siendo sinceros, aquel rubio le pareció de lo más normal si lo comparaba con su mejor cliente: un hombre de avanzada edad quien tenia un extraño fetichismo por los trajes de payaso y que frecuentemente traía al chef un nuevo consejo de como preparar un buen huevo frito!.

Mientras el gerente calmaba a los asustados clientes, K se dirigió hacia la entrada del lugar donde comenzó a entablar una conversación con cierta persona, Shuichi, quien seguía cuidadosamente los pasos de este, pudo ver que aquella persona era nada mas y nada menos que Ryuichi... armándose de valor, Shu se dispuso a salir cuando una sombra lo interpuso...

-Come on, boy, Ryuichi te esta esperando.- dijo K con una sonrisa.

Shuichi no respondió simplemente se dedico a obedecer y bajo del auto. Un ligero temblor sacudía su cuerpo a medida que se acercaba a un sonriente Ryuichi, quien vestido de esa forma, daba la impresión que llevar una especie de smoking: Una camisa de seda color blanco, un pantalón de cuero color negro y una chaqueta del mismo color hecha de un material que no supo describir... y destellando en su cuello estaba aquel gemelo de su dije: el sol... Automáticamente dirigió su mano hacia su pecho donde descansaba su dije en forma de luna... todo a su alrededor parecía detenerse por un instante. Cerro los ojos y emergido en la oscuridad de su mente... - " solo unos pasos mas... Shuichi"- exclamaba en su mente aquella voz que no había escuchado desde aquella noche en el departamento de Yuki. -Esto es lo correcto,... verdad?.- pregunto indeciso Shuichi a aquella voz mientras seguía avanzando lentamente.  
-" yo no puedo decidir por ti... eres tú el que toma las decisiones... yo solo te muestro las posibilidades"- -Entonces, que posibilidades hay de que lo que hago es lo correcto?-insistió abrumado el pelirosa. -" No se puede saber con claridad... lo único que puedo decirte es que las posibilidades son miles, pueden ser buenas o malas o ninguna de las dos. Solo toman forma a medida que pasa el tiempo... por eso son posibilidades... frente a ti tienes a una de ellas..., como ya te lo dije antes, eres tú el que debe decidir si vale la pena arriesgarse o no... estas a tiempo, Shuichi... decide ahora porque no tendrás otra oportunidad de nuevo-  
-Lo haces parecer tan fácil... ni siquiera sé por qué le hago caso a una voz que solo existe en mi mente... creo que después de todo Hiro tiene razón y estoy loco.-susurro algo molesto.  
-" Tal vez tengas razón, pero debes tomar en cuenta que toda tu vida se ha visto en vuelta en locuras, no es así?...son ellas las que te han dado todos tus éxitos y fracasos... siempre han regido tu vida... ahora, si soy producto o no de tu imaginación no afecta en nada... lo importante es que te mostré todo aquello que no quisiste ver... y lo sigo haciendo-  
-entonces, eres algo así como mi conciencia.- dijo Shuichi con un sarcasmo inusual en él-  
-" no... mas bien soy el resultado de todos los sentimientos que contuviste-  
-Ah, ahora me siento mejor... resulta que soy un reprimido-  
-"Sí, no es algo que debería sorprendente... la forma en que engañaste a todos durante mas de 2 años lo acredita". -  
-Yo no he engañado a nadie!- bufo molesto Shuichi.  
-" Y como se llama entonces?...les hiciste creer a todos que eras feliz, que tus problemas no tenían importancia!...si esa no es una mentira no sé que es entonces... te volviste un buen actor en estos últimos años-  
-Yo... yo solo quería que no se preocuparan"- susurro.  
-" tal vez en un principio fue así... pero luego se volvió una de tus innumerables formas de escapar a la realidad-  
-yo... -  
-" no digas nada Shuichi, ahora solo decide lo que quieres hacer... él te espera"-

Como salido de un encantamiento, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un par de zafiros que lo miraban sonriente.

-Te estaba esperando Shuichi- exclamo suavemente el peliverde tomando de la mano al pelirosa quien al contacto dio un pequeño respingo.- entramos?- pregunto Ryuichi, haciendo caso omiso del estremecimiento de su acompañante.  
- Yo... -Shuichi bajo su mirada concentrándose en la mano que lo sujetaba con delicadeza... entonces recordó lo que le dijo aquella voz:

"eres tú el que debe decidir si vale la pena arriesgarse o no... estas a tiempo, Shuichi... decide ahora porque no tendrás otra oportunidad de nuevo"

Sí o no... ¿por qué con tan solo dos opciones era tan difícil elegir?... ¿por que seguía dudando después de todo?... por qué se sentía tan aterrado... su corazón latía tan rápido que incluso tuvo ganas de llorar... era tonto y Shuichi lo sabia... pero no podía evitar sentirse así... era algo inevitable, a veces actuamos de formas insospechadas cuando estamos bajo presión... y Shuichi se sentía forzado por esos viejos sentimientos que continuaban en su interior.  
Esa vaga e inocua esperanza seguía allí... muy en el fondo pero tan fuerte que era incapaz de subyugarla... tan dañina, que sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho... tan obstinada, que le gritaba a su corazón que todavía cabía una oportunidad... una... tan solo una mas... una mas para su corazón herido... pero.  
¿Cuantas oportunidades había dado ya?...¿cuantas más debía dar para acabar con los pocos pedazos que quedaban en su ser?...¿cuantas más faltaban para que muriera al fin?...¿cuantas más.  
NINGUNA... porque así como fue obstinado para vivir 3 años de una farsa, debía ser capaz de vivir sin ella; y aunque le costaran mas lagrimas de las que ya había derramado, él lucharía por esos pedazos. Y los armaría pieza por pieza, segmento por segmento... esa era su elección: vivir por él y para él... para que algún día pudiera poder volver a confiar y tal vez... volver a amar.

-Shuichi.-lo llamo preocupado Ryuichi, en respuesta recibió una brillante sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír.- entramos?.-pregunto de nuevo.  
-sí.- respondió al fin Shuichi sin dejar de sonreír mientras era guiado por el otro dentro del establecimiento.

Ese mismo día (o sea domingo) en la tarde

Un aburrido y hambriento Tatsuha recorría las calles sin rumbo fijo después de la "despedida" dada por Yuki.  
Un rato después, cansado ya de caminar, se arrojó sobre la hierva de un parque frente a un restaurante.  
-Que día!.-suspiró cansado mientras cerraba los ojos.- que suerte la mía... mis vacaciones no comenzaron de la mejor forma posible, mi hermano y su mal genio-  
Pero había algo que le intrigaba: el comportamiento de su rubio hermano; no es que fuera novedad el mal temperamento que se gastaba Eiri... pero, los años de experiencia le habían dado cierta "intuición" sobre los cambios de humor de su hermano, y estaba completamente seguro de que algo pasaba... algo grave, o por lo menos, lo suficiente como para que Yuki se comportara de esa extraña forma... las pocas horas que pudo estar en el departamento del rubio percibió un extraño ambiente en el lugar... su hermano parecía mas abstraído que de costumbre y además, faltaba algo... un algo que tenia nombre; Shuichi... seguramente una de sus peleas "conyugales", como le gustaba llamarles Tatsuha, era el causante de la ausencia del pelirosa... pero, algo no cabía en la ecuación y él lo descubriría... ahhh, las delicias de un chisme fresco, Lo mejor para alegrar unas inesperadas y desastrosas vacaciones!.

-Eiri, Eiri, Eiri... ahora que hiciste.-suspiro.-al menos tendré algo que hacer.-sonrió.

Pero... ¡donde diablos iba a dormir, comer, y hacer todo lo que un cuerpo joven y sano necesita?...ahhh, otra vez los ánimos caían por los suelos... no tenia muchas opciones:  
¿volver donde Eiri?...no, era un suicidio...¿ir donde Mika?...nah, ella se encontraba de viaje ,además, siempre trataba de "rehabilitarlo" con uno de sus sermones sobre la responsabilidad que nunca escuchaba...aunque, podría pedirle hospedaje a su cuñado Tohma!...u...seguramente él sí sé se encontraba en la ciudad ya que mañana Bad Luck retomaba el trabajo!...nahhhhh...--...tantas sonrisas comenzaban a asustarlo¿tenia que sonreír TODO el tiempo?.

-Empiezo a creer que se burla de mí.-se quejó Tatsuha...

Entonces, qué le quedaba: un puente, la cárcel o morirse... ninguna de las 3 le complacía mucho.  
Aunque, si se quedaba mucho tiempo pensándolo podría terminar en la 3° opción... noooooooo... aún quedaba mucho que vivir, mucho que 'descubrir'(literalmente hablando)!... además... aun no descubría un epitafio corto... había TANTO QUE DECIR!...pero iba mas o menos así:

19...y tantos-2006 Erigida por su amado Ryuichi Sakuma a la amada memoria de Tatsuha Uesagui, hermano, amante y sacerdote devoto, Que amaba el arte "corporal", con una mente joven siempre abierta a nuevas experiencias sexu...LUDICAS...con tanto DOTES y sueños humed...DE PAZ...que trágicamente murió / - adjúntese causa de fallecimiento-/..XD...

-"...mmm...creo que debería anotarlo en algún lado"- pensó.  
+ corte de escena.

-Leviq: tengo una curiosidad! .- Lika, Chio y Tatsuha se volvieron a mirarla.  
-Tatsuha: si?  
-Leviq: por que escribes tu propio epitafio?...que no se supone que debe ser la familia o alguien muy cercano?  
-Tatsuha: si, pero...¡ acaso crees que dejare que cualquiera escriba lo que quedara para siempre en la posteridad?...tengo una imagen que mantener!..quedaré para siempre en la memoria de todo el mundo.  
- Leviq: de un mundo alterno tal vez.  
-Tatsuha: se escribirán libros sobre mi!..se erigirán estatuas a mi nombre...los ancianos contaran historias sobre mi.  
-Lika: si, de terror...XD .  
-Tatsuha: y las mujeres lloraran días, meses...No... AÑOS POR MI! -Chio: primero habrá suicidio masivo-  
-Tatsuha: crearan el "Día Internacional de Tatsuha.  
-Leviq, Lika, y Chio: que no oyes que te estamos insultando insultando!...O.o -Tatsuha: y en esta fecha, multitudes correrán por la calles con velas encendidas clamando: o...Tatsuha, Tatsuha, Tatsuha, Tatsuha, Tatsuha, Tatsuha, Tatsuha, Tatsuha, Tatsuha, Tatsuha, Tatsuha..nn.BIS -Chio: creo que vomitare.  
-Leviq: esto me gano por preguntar. ..mejor sigamos.  
-Lika: sí, sigamos!  
-Tatsuha: Tatsuha, Tatsuha, Tatsuha, Tatsuha!  
-Leviq: Ò.Ó SIGAMOS!

Mientras Tatsuha pensaba en su fatídico destino, una bolsa de papel golpeo su cabeza; abriendola, observo que ésta estaba repleta de basura: envolturas de papas , una lata vacía, servilletas sucias y unas sobras de algo viscoso que Dios sabe que cosa era !..XP Con repulsión, tomo la bolsa e inmediatamente busco al responsable de tal crimen.  
-hey, usted!- grito Tatsuha.  
Una bellas chica, esbelta, de cabello castaño con grandes y oscuros ojos bajo unas tupidas pestañas lo observo curioso.- se refiere a mi?.- pregunto con una voz suave y melodiosa.  
-sí, usted!- dijo molesto acercándose a grandes zancadas, al parecer a él poco le importaba la belleza de aquella chica, estaba indignado, el estrés es muy mala compañera.-se puede saber que significa esto!- grito molesto enseñándole la bolsa de papel con molestia.  
-mm.. supongo que una bolsa de...-elevo su cabeza para observar el contenido.- basura por lo que puedo ver-  
-" acaso se estará burlando de mi".- pensó molesto.- que observadora, es SU bolsa de basura la cual arrojo en MI cara!-.le espetó.  
-ahmm...lo siento mucho.- dicho esto, llevo sus manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a buscar.- tome, que le aproveche.- le entrego una moneda a Tatsuha y después procedió a marcharse.  
Oh, gran error...si alguna vez creyeron que el mal humor de Yuki Eiri era simplemente un problema psicológico...estaban muy equivocados...resulta que su problema es g-e-n-é-t-i-c-o... .  
Como si hubieran echado gasolina al fuego, Tatsuha ardió en ira...su rostro se ensombreció, su cuerpo tembló y su mirada parecían dos dagas filosas.( para que comprendan imagínense esto: Yuki terminando una de sus novelas, esta en la ultima línea y PAUM!...alguien le desconecta el ordenador borrándolo TODO y ojo, no tiene copia en ningún lado!...ya tienen su expresión? Ahora, multiplíquenla por 3 ..XP...sí, así de terrorífico) con una velocidad asombrosa alcanzo a la chica y con brusquedad la hizo girar hasta que su rostro quedo muy cerca que de el de ella.  
-NIÑA TONTA, ACASO CREE QUE NECESITO SU LISMOSNA!- grito espantando a algunas personas que se encontraban cerca y atrayendo a otros curiosos.-QUIEN SE CREE PARA..!.- y estábamos CASI seguras que iba a proceder a decirle a la pobre chica una sarta de insultos, sutiles pero mortíferos, que por desgracia no se pueden escribir en este fic porque sino su madre nos cobraría derechos de autor...XP; pero, extrañamente ,se detuvo, y como arte de magia toda su ira se esfumo(que lastima, nunca sabremos hasta donde puede llegar un Uesagui colérico..T-T...que decepción). La chica frente a él estaba blanca como papel, sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus orbes y su cuerpo temblaba furiosamente...parecía que hubiera visto al mismismo demonio...o un fantasma . Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.  
-que animal-  
-pobre chica-  
-como es capaz de tratarla así-  
-si es tan bonita-  
-llamemos a la policía.-

.- lo siento- le dijo suavemente a la chica soltándole el brazo.- me puse algo histérico y...-pero la chica no reaccionaba, y nervioso ya por las miradas reprobatorias y los murmullos, opto por la mejor opción- ven, le invito algo de tomar.- sin esperar respuesta la tomo suavemente del brazo, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo dentro del parque..una vez lejos de los curiosos la sentó en una banca observándola con preocupación.- ya basta, si es una broma no es graciosa.- murmuro preocupado.- ya me disculpe!...que mas quiere!.- dijo ya desesperado, estaba muy asustado...ella aparecía no estar fingiendo...maldita suerte la suya.  
Entonces, la chica comenzó a balbucear algo.- nani?-murmuro Tatsuha.  
En un movimiento inesperado, la joven se levanto y se acerco a Tatsuha, lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca. Tatsuha se paralizo, no por la acción de la joven sino por la extraña mirada que le otorgaba; los ojos oscuros de la chica estaban empañados de lagrimas pero a la vez brillaban felices...segundos después, dejaron de centellear para volverse opacos...parecían decepcionados.  
-son...oscuros.-murmuro quedamente, pero Tatsuha lo oyó perfectamente.  
-que es oscuro?- pregunto curioso.  
-sus ojos.- murmuro dándole la espalda.- siento mucho haberlo insultarlo...no era mi intención.- dijo dando la vuelta para mirarlo.  
-eh?...ah, no se preocupe, ya esta olvidado.-rió haciendo que la chica sonriera.- e-tto...se siente bien?..hace un momento no tenia muy buena cara -  
-si, gracias, no se preocupe.-respondió suavemente.  
-segura?- insistió ante lo cual ella asintió.- bien, entonces me marcho...- le sonrió y con mochila al hombro se dio la vuelta.- adiós.- se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
-espere!.-grito ella deteniendo la marcha del otro.  
-Si?.-dijo Tatsuha viéndola acercarse hacia él.-sucede algo?-.le pregunto cuando llego a su lado.  
-Podría...decirme su nombre?-.pregunto ella algo ansiosa.  
-claro.-dijo- soy Tatsuha Uesagui.-respondió.  
-Uesagui?.- como si hubiera descubierto algo le pregunto.- de casualidad es pariente de Eiri Yuki-  
-es mi querido hermano.- dijo irónico.-ha tenido la desgracia de conocerle?.- pregunto intrigado.

La chica no respondió , parecía estar absorta en su pensamientos.

-lo conoce?.- insistió Tatsuha.  
-eh, no, no...solo he oído de él.-contesto al fin.  
-ah¿es todo lo que quería preguntarme?.-pregunto él.  
-ehm...si...digo no.-

Tatsuha la observo intrigada...parecía que quisiera decirle algo pero no se atrevía...-"seguramente esta nerviosa por mi presencia".-pensó sonriente.-"con este porte que tengo!".-

-yo..-murmuro ella, lo cual hizo que Tatsuha saliera de su ensimismamiento.  
-si?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.  
-me preguntaba ...si le gustaría almorzar conmigo y.-

-"lo sabia!"-dijo mentalmente..mientras un chibi-Tatsuha bailaba la danza de la victoria dentro de su mente.

-...es que necesito...- continuo la chica pero Tatsuha la interrumpió.  
-por supuesto que Acepto la invitación-."mataré dos pájaros de un solo tiro".-pensó. Obtendría algo que comer...y si las cosas salía bien: un lugar donde pasar la noche o el esto de sus "vacaciones"..( no necesitan plastilina para entender lo que este pervertido planea, no?)- puedo llamarla por su nombre?..por cierto, cual es-  
-mi nombre es ...Sakura...Sakura Ueda.-respondió.  
-muy bien, Sakura.- dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo.- vamos?.-pregunto con una sonrisa.  
-sí.-dijo ella mientras aceptaba el brazo del otro.-" no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto"- pensó ella. "pero, no me quedare sentada esperando a que ocurra de nuevo.  
Ambos se alejaron del parque sin saber que este encuentro tendría muchas repercusiones en la vida de ambos.(XP...salió medio novelesco).

Nota de las autoras: en verdad no sabemos si es o no necesaria esta nota...pero por las dudas les recordamos que el mal tercio..ósea Ryo...haber...aquél que beso a Yuki en caps anteriores, lo recuerdan?..el supuesto antagonista..su nombre completo es Ryo Ueda y sí, Sakura es familiar de él...aclarada la duda sigan leyendo.

Esa noche...en el mismo lugar y hora en que quedamos hojas atrás. XP

Shuichi cenaba con un apuesto cantante peliverde...sentados en una mesa de dos puesto...en una parte exclusiva del restaurante, solos, alejados de los demás comensales, la atmósfera tomaba un tinte romántico.  
Un sonrojado Shuichi observaba su alrededor, mientras comía, maravillado aún por la belleza del lugar.  
iluminado con tan solo algunas velas que se esparcían por todo el salón...tenues pero lo suficiente como para observar hasta los mínimos detalles...plasmados minuciosamente en el techo, imágenes de Ángeles y diversas figuras místicas se esparcían contando su historia propia...un par de estatuas..hombre y mujer, hermosamente detallados, uno en cada esquina parecían llamarse mutuamente, representando un amor imposible... a su alrededor, jarrones con orquídeas inundaban el lugar con un suave aroma que extasiaba los sentidos... y finalmente frente a ellos..se encontraba un hermoso ventanal con cortinas de seda, por donde se podía observar no solo la hermosa luna llena sino también el magnifico jardín que se extendía fuera...

Shuichi suspiro aun extasiado por el maravilloso lugar...Ryuichi sonrió complacido. -te gusta?- le pregunto al pelirosa.

-es hermoso.- dijo con un suspiro.- gracias.- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que dejo hechizado al peliverde.

-soy yo el que debería agradecerte por estar conmigo esta noche.-le dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Shuichi por sobre la mesa cariciandola con suavidad, provocando un ligero estremecimiento en el pelirosa.  
Largos minutos continuaron observándose a los ojos hasta que de repente, una suave música inundo el lugar...sin soltar la mano de Shuichi, Ryuichi se levanta y halando su mano hace una invitación muda al pelirosa quien acepta aún abrumado por los aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.  
Al ritmo de la música danzan lentamente... Con delicadeza, Ryuichi halo de la cintura del mas pequeño para acercarlo aun mas...el pelirosa instintivamente apoyo su rostro en el pecho del otro mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que la música extasiara sus oídos. Se encontraban danzando, sin pensar en nada mas...el mundo exterior no existía para ellos...solo ese momento..solamente el otro..nada mas importaba...

por otro lado...

-esta de acuerdo, Yuki-san?-. pregunto seriamente Ryo al rubio.- tomé en cuenta las exigencias que me hizo llegar a través de su editora.- dijo cordial.

Mientras, el rubio escritor leía con detenimiento los documentos que conformaban el contrato con Ryo Ueda, su casi nuevo inversionista.  
Hacia tan solo unos minutos que habían terminado de cenar e inmediatamente habían comenzado a entablar los últimos detalles de su contrato...habrían podido terminar antes...pero, hacia un par de horas, cuando estaban observando el menú, se escucho un fuerte bullicio fuera del restaurante, algunos comensales se asustaron al pensar que se trataba de un asalto o alguna acción terrorista...después de todo, al restaurante asistían las mas importantes personalidades del país...pero el gerente con un grupo de hombres bien armados quienes habían salido a investigar, volvieron minutos después para tranquilizar a los comensales..al parecer el ruido fue producido por uno de los clientes...al rubio escritor no le extrañó, no por nada el restaurante tenia fama no solo de ser muy elegante y costoso, sino también por atender a toda clase de extraños clientes.( no nos digan que no han captado la idea de que restaurante esta hablando él porque sino!)

-parece todo en orden.- dijo al cabo de algunos minutos entregándoles los documentos.-podemos firmar mañana en la oficina de mi editora.-finalizo el rubio.  
-me parece bien.- agrego Ryo con una sonrisa mientras pagaba la cuenta.- Yuki-san, no le gustaría tomar una copa conmigo-  
Yuki, quien se encontraba tomando su abrigo para marcharse, lo observo.-creo que no le quedo claro lo de la otra noche.- murmuro con desdén.  
-no soy alguien que se rinde fácilmente.- le dijo Ryo.- me gustan los retos-  
el rubio enarco una ceja.- entonces soy un reto?.- ironizo.-debería rendirse de una vez.-le dijo mientras se disponía a salir.  
-es usted muy difícil Yuki-san...pero he ahí lo encantador del asunto.-le dijo mientras caminaba junto a él.- me dejara al menos que lo acompañe hasta su auto?.- le pregunto suavemente deteniendo al rubio por un brazo.

Yuki no respondió, se soltó del brazo del otro y continuo caminando .  
-tomare eso como un sí.- susurro Ryo con una sonrisa mientras seguía al rubio escritor.

La línea final, es que aunque lo veas venir.  
nunca estarás preparado para los grandes momentos...

Al mismo tiempo, unos sonrientes Ryuichi y Shuichi acababan de pagar su cena y se dirigían fuera por un corredor que daba a la puerta principal.

¿Acaso somos marionetas del destino.  
No, los grandes momentos llegarán...

-gracias Ryuichi...esta noche siempre la recordaré.- sonreía alegremente el pelirosa mientras se acercaban a la salida...solo faltaban un par de metros mas. Ryuichi le sonrió y tomando el dorso de la mano del pelirosa la beso para luego pasar su brazo por la cintura del pelirosa y acercarlo hacia él.- soy yo quien no olvidara nunca este momento.-dijo con dulzura mientras continuaban caminando abrasados.

No puedes hacer nada.  
Es lo que haces al respecto lo que cuenta.  
Es cuando descubres quien eres...

-Yuki-san, sucede algo?.-pregunto Ryo... en la salida, el escritor se había detenido de repente y observaba hacia al frente con una mirada indescifrable.  
Curioso, Ryo centro su mirada hacia en la misma dirección que el rubio...Frente a ellos se encontraba una pareja... un hombre peliverde que los miraba fríamente y a su lado, sujetado de la cintura...un pálido pelirosa observaba sorprendido al escritor.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero?

Leviq: son las...1:25 DE LA MAÑANA!...T-T...siento mucho a aquellos que les prometí 2 caps..pero no me dio para mas la cabecita, al menos esta mas larguito...gomen...prometo otro cap a fin de mes...de febrero claro esta..o antes...sinceramente, de todos los caps que hemos puesto..este es el que menos me gustó, lo único que me gusto fue la ultima parte...pero bueno.

Gracias a todos aquellos que aun nos siguen leyendo de parte del grupo "AngeLes", son sus reviews, amenazas y regaños los que nos permiten continuar...arigato...sobretodo porque aun no han mandado ningún virus!...jejejeje...ah, por cierto...los reto a adivinar de donde saque eso de:

La línea final, es que aunque lo veas venir.  
nunca estarás preparado para los grandes momentos.  
¿Acaso somos marionetas del destino.  
No, los grandes momentos llegarán... No puedes hacer nada.  
Es lo que haces al respecto lo que cuenta.  
Es cuando descubres quien eres.  
¿Ven a lo que me refiero?

Les doy una pista: NO ES DE NINGUNA SERIE DE ANIME.!..JAJAJAJAJA..es de una serie de televisión...que aun siguen dando por cierto...mas bien repitiendo...y cuya temática es mas que conocida por todo el mundo.. incluso existen varias películas, series y fics con esta temática( yaoi también)...mas fácil no se las puedo dar...solo díganme el nombre y ya...también pueden participar mis compañera Lika y Chio...anímense!

Y YA SABEN...DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y TOMATAZOS...DEJEN SUS REVIEWS O ESCRIBANOS!

Leviq: Leviq4yahoo.es. Chio: Lika: LA PRÓXIMA!. 


End file.
